He Called Me Baby
by hot4booth
Summary: Did Booth & Brennan say their good-byes before the day of Brennan's departure? What could have happened that we didn't see in the season finale? Changed rating to M just to be safe.
1. So Many Questions

**Title:** He Called Me Baby

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Did Booth & Brennan say their good-byes before the day of Brennan's departure? What could have happened that we didn't see in the season finale?

**Spoilers:** Nothing Intentional. Any possible similarities to the new season is purely coincidental.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**The title of this story was inspired by a couple of things. First, I loved the song playing in the background while Brennan and Booth were holding hands and staring into each others eyes at the airport in the season finale. The lyrics went something like this: "He called you baby all night long." In the scene, Booth and Brennan were sad but they weren't as upset as I expected them to be. And everyone seemed surprised when Booth showed up. These together made me think that they had already said their good-byes. This scene of just hand holding and communicating with their eyes could have been made with the understanding of their previous departing moments. Secondly, in the first episode of the season, Booth was very affectionate, almost intimate with his words as he settled Brennan down after being attacked by the doctor. While doing this, he called her "Baby." So it seemed plausible to me that the song had deeper meaning to something we may have missed.**

**Chapter 1 – So Many Questions (Published June 13, 2010)**

Friday, 10:00 PM

_What am I doing here? Memories of the past 5 years won't leave my head. I have so many memories. It almost feels like we're a couple. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have such strong abilities of compartmentalizing my feelings and experiences. And I have so many questions. I'm not ready to leave. I want answers before I spend a year clearing my mind and regaining perspective on my life. Angela. She talked me into this "talk" with Booth. I just need to get this done. _

She gets out of her car and finds her way to his apartment. _What am I going to say? What am I going to do?_ Her heart is racing as she knocks on the door. To her surprise, it didn't take long for him to open it.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

"I.. I came here to… to…" His eyes are widening. _What does he know?_ "What?"

"I've never seen you speechless before."

"Booth. You can't see speech. The sound enters the ear…" He chuckles.

"OK," he said, cutting her off. "How about… You're a sight for sore eyes."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you're beautiful." He notices a blush appear on her face.

"Well, you look. Hmmm. Let me see." She slowly walks around him as her eyes roam up and down.

"Bones?" His jaw was dropped.

"What? I have eyes, too."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I just came to talk. Ask some questions really."

"I was just about to have a beer. Would you like one?"

"I think that's just what I need!"

They sit at opposite ends of the couch, feet up and looking at each other. They take a couple of swallows, never taking their eyes off of each other. _How am I going to live a year without those eyes?_ He slowly gives that lopsided grin. _And that smile, too._

"Shoot" he said as he motions to her.

With a confused look, "Shoot what?" He smiles and shakes his head. "Oh. You mean start talking." She sighs as she contemplates her first question.

_What is going on in that pretty little head of yours? I can't believe you're really here! This is killing me. Please, please, please open a door for me. _She lifts her head.

"Have I been holding you back?"

_That wasn't what he expected._ "Why would you ask that?"

"Daisy thinks I've been holding you back. Sweets told her that you have a warrior's spirit and he's surprised that you haven't gone back to the army sooner. He thinks that the only reason you have stayed is because of me."

"And you believed him?" He was astonished. "Sweets is 12!"

"So it's not true." She stated it as a fact rather than a question.

"I wouldn't say it's true or false. It isn't anything. I like working here with you. I don't want a different partner. Going back and training soldiers just seemed like the right thing to do while you're making important discoveries in Mapoopoo."

"Maluku."

"Right."

"So you don't have regrets about letting me work in the field with you?"

"Bones. What is it that's really bothering you?"

_I don't even really know how he feels about me. "I want to give this a try," he said. That leaves room for regrets. If it doesn't work out, he can leave. I can leave. And then everything's ruined. I'll have lost my best friend. Yet, when he looks at me, really looks at me, there are no words needed for several moments. And when he leans so close to me, I could reach out and caress his lips with mine. I believe it would feel so natural. He's thought it, too. I've caught him glancing at my lips. Why doesn't he? He must be unsure. I can't take that chance. We're not at all alike. I will disappoint him._

"Bones." She looks at him with a look of anxiety. Booth gets up, places their bottles on the end table, and moves her so she's sitting right next to him. He gently reaches for her chin with one finger and turns her to face him. "Please tell me. Please trust me."

Her eyes start to water. "I can't do this. I shouldn't have come." She stood up quickly.

"Wait." He jumps up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "Please don't go," he says softly in her ear. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Booth. Why do you always do that?"

Now it was Booth's turn to look confused and concerned. He realizes he's holding her and he jumps backwards as if he had just touched a hot stove.

"Not that." The tears that she was holding back started to fall down her flawless skin. She sits back down, leaning forward and putting her face in her hands. He could hear a whimper and it crushed his heart. He kneels down in front of her and kisses the top of her head.

"I can't leave in a couple of days knowing that I did something to make you cry. Please, Baby, tell me what is wrong." And he kissed her head again.

"I was afraid. Petrified really. I still am." He waited silently for her to continue. She sniffled. "I hate it when I cry."

"I know you do. Come here." He pulls her up so she can hug him. After settling her head onto his chest, she hesitantly begins talking about that night on the football field when he reiterated what Sweets had told him. He was the gambler.

**Wow! I'm so nervous. This is the first ever fanfiction story that I have started. I have loved reading so many others and just had to give it a shot. I have so many new and fun ideas running through my head but no real outcome, yet. Thank you for the inspiration. I would love some comments and any advice you have for me.**


	2. Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 2 – Making Plans (Published June 14, 2010)**

Booth was unashamedly crying with Brennan as she talked about her feelings that night, how she interpreted his pleas, how she reacted and how she has had time to think since then. He let her talk without interrupting.

When she was done, he spoke so softly that it was barely audible. "Bones. Please look at me." He pleaded. When she looked up, she could see the love in his eyes. "Thank you for being brave enough to tell me your feelings about that night."

"I broke your heart. Why would you be thanking me."

"Because you did what I was afraid to do. You came back to talk to me. You released your thoughts from one of your many compartments." She slowly smiled. "You didn't give up hope and run away frightened as I did."

"You? You were frightened? I thought I wasn't worth fighting for. I thought… I thought you wanted to move on. I was sure you were agreeing that I would hurt you after I pointed out how I needed to protect you from me."

"I've been insecure and frightened for 6 years." Her eyes widened. "The longer I procrastinated, the harder it became for me to be honest about my feelings… honest to myself and to you. You were right to be worried about the timing of my confession of love. How could you have known I just wasn't reacting to what Sweets believed?"

She laid her head on his shoulder the way she has done so many times before. _I feel safe. I feel like I imagine coming home to loved ones would feel like. I feel like I belong. _"Now what do we do? What will happen in a year from now?"

"I would like to carefully think about it, talk about it with you. How we handle things from here will either strengthen us or hurt us."

Neither of them spoke for awhile. The silence was comfortable, not awkward. Finally Booth asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking about something?

Booth chuckled. "Bones, you're always thinking. Are you thinking about Mapoopoo?"

"Maluku."

"Right. Are you thinking about Maluku? Afghanistan? The Jeffersonion? Us?"

"Actually, I was thinking about…" She hesitated. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him. "I was thinking about Pops and Parker." She saw his eyebrows rise. "I haven't seen them lately and I would like to say good-bye. Parker will have grown and matured so much by the time we see him again. And as much as I don't want to think about it, Pops won't be here forever." Tears flooded Booth's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Naturally this will be harder for you than it will be for me."

_God, I love her. What will I do without her for a whole year? _"I'll be spending the weekend with Parker. I can call Pops in the morning. Maybe all of us can go and see him tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that," she said smiling.

"I know we have more to talk about before I feel less anxious about the coming year. You feel the same?" She nodded. "We should have some time after Parker falls asleep tomorrow night. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, I would. I feel quite a bit better than I did a couple of hours ago, but there are other questions that are plaguing my mind."

"I'm glad you came. You are the strongest and smartest person I know." She gave him a quizzical look. "And the most beautiful." She blushed and started to get up. "Wait. Please don't go just yet. A few more minutes?" The pleading look on his face couldn't be ignored.

"A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. I just hope I don't fall asleep, especially if you're telling me something important."

"I'll keep quiet. I just want to be near you for a few more minutes." She shook her head but was smiling happily. Booth stretched out and Brennan laid next to him with her back to him. Booth wrapped his arm around her stomach and she jumped a little. "Shh. That's all I'm doing, Baby. I'm just holding you close…. Close to my heart. You're safe." He could feel her relax. A few minutes later, they drifted off to sleep.

**Don't worry. There'll be other nights.**

**I'm so overwhelmed by the comments I received. My hubby was shocked (even though he hasn't read it), but he also said he was impressed. I was on cloud nine all day. Thank you so much!**


	3. Roxie & Tony

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 3 – Roxie and Tony (Published June 15, 2010)**

Saturday, 6:15 AM

He woke up stiff and unable to move. Once he opened his eyes, he grinned happily. He kissed the top of her head. "Bones," he said softly, "are you awake?"

"No," she said sleepily. He chuckled. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Your back must be sore. Do you need me to work out the kinks or crack it?"

"Would you work out the kinks? I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't need to make breakfast for me. Turn over." As she started to knead her thumbs into his sore muscles, he sighed with relief.

_I love her magical hands. She had done this many times on undercover assignments and when traveling to cases around the country. _"What was your favorite out-of-town case?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"You're a bad liar, Bones. Come on, tell me." She didn't answer. "I'll bet that it was our undercover case in the circus."

"First of all, you shouldn't be betting." Booth rolled his eyes. "Why did you choose the circus?" Brennan asked curiously.

"You were so into it. Come on. Admit it. You loved the costumes, the spotlight, the cheering crowd and the absolutely dumb daring act that could have gotten you killed."

"I had complete trust in you, Booth. But as much fun as that was, I really enjoyed Vegas."

Booth raised his eyebrows and looked up at her briefly before saying, "You enjoyed seeing me being beat up?"

"No, not that part." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I liked the casino."

"I could tell. I couldn't get you out of there fast enough. I know the dangers!"

"You didn't trust me?"

"I didn't trust the atmosphere. 

"Well, that's understandable. I also loved the little black dress you bought for me." _I loved it more than you did._ "I've never worn anything like that before and I felt free to not have to put up a front of always being the intelligent one."

"Your intelligence is a front? But Bones, you're a genius."

"Well, I know that. But sometimes, in certain situations, I feel like I have to prove myself to be accepted."

"Bones, you never have to prove yourself to me. I hope you know that. I lo… like you just the way you are." There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm a scientist, Booth. You're the lion heart and I would only hurt you."

"Do you even know what a lion heart is?" he said while trying to hide a smirk.

Her magical hands left his back and she sat down on the floor to look at him. "Angela tells me that you're a lion heart. I assume it means you're faithful like the character in the Wizard of Oz. But honestly, I don't see the resemblance. He's chubby and hairy and you're so much more handsome and evolved." She stopped as she realized he was amused.

"That's an… interesting definition. But the lion wanted courage and tin man wanted a heart." She looked annoyed.

"Anyway, I'm a scientist. I don't know how to live in a monogamous relationship. I don't know how to change. I'm not meant to be loved or have a family. I would only hurt you."

_I heard her say something like that at the Hoover, but I didn't interpret it correctly. All I could here was that she was saying 'No' and my heart was shattering into pieces. No, my heart was crushing. That's what Bones would say. _"Bones, we have been together in this surrogate relationship for 5 years. How could you believe that?"

"I don't want to talk about this. We need to get our day started so we can see Pops and Parker." She was already up and looking for her keys and her phone. She was stiff. The wall was going up. The look in her eyes showed she was desperate. He had to quickly change the subject before she ran out of here upset.

"Tell me. Was there anything else you liked about Vegas?" _There. She's smiling. That was much better_. And he sighed with relief.

"Well," she said shyly, "I did like playing Roxie."

"You did, did you?" He couldn't stop the goofy grin that appeared suddenly. "Do you care if we replay some of those Roxie and Toni moments?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"We are not undercover Booth. I don't see any reason to act like people we're not."

He looked like he lost his dog. So as she was exiting the apartment, she poked her head back in and added, "You can always replay it in your dreams."

Booth groaned. _She has no idea how many times I've done that. But in his dreams, sharing that hotel bed wasn't agony._

**This chapter was rewritten a few times until I was mostly satisfied. I hope you like it.**


	4. Pops' Questions

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note: Long chapter… I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Chapter 4 – Pops' Questions (Published on June 17, 2010)**

Brennan drove home to get showered and changed while Booth was picking up Parker. They were going to stop at the bakery before coming to her apartment for her. She was just finishing when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Bones!" Parker ran and gave her a hug.

"Hi Parker. Are you excited to go see Pops?" He shook his head yes. "The first one to the car gets to choose where we go for dinner tonight."

_And she thinks she doesn't do well with kids._ He shook his head. Bones got there first. Parker had a slight pout on his face. "Where did you want to go for dinner?" asked Brennan.

"I wanted to go to the diner. They have the best chocolate milkshakes," he said rubbing his belly and licking his lips.

"That's amazing! I was going to choose the diner. They have the best fries."

"I can tell that you like them a lot," Parker said seriously. "You're always eating dad's fries. Why don't you just order your own?"

"Yah, Bones. Why don't you order your own?" _Booth had caught up with us and startled me. I'm not quite sure how to respond to that._ _He whispered in my ear_, "I don't want you to order your own. I think it's cute that you eat some of mine." He walked to his side of his SUV with his lopsided smile that always captivates her and makes her smile, too.

Pops greeted us heartedly with a "Hi Shrimp! Parker, give me five! And you, pretty lady, give me a hug!" Quietly he asked Brennan, "Has that grandson of mine made any moves on you yet?"

"Pops, that's private."

He sighed loudly. "That means 'no'." He turned to Booth and shook his head in disapproval. "You don't have much time Shrimp. She just may meet some handsome anthropologist while she's gone. At least someone around here is getting some crocheting done."

Brennan blushed. Obviously shocked and embarrassed as well, Booth said, "How do you know what that means?"

Before she could speak, Pops answered, "We talk about a lot of things."

_What's up with that?_

"How about a game of Dominoes?" asked Pops.

After a fun day, they sadly announced that they needed to get Parker back home. "Not quite, yet." answered Pops. Booth and Brennan looked at each other with questioning eyes. Pops picked up the telephone, spoke quickly and quietly, and opened the door. Two minutes later, a kind elderly woman entered the room and introduced herself as Pop's friend and asked Parker if he would like to get some famous gum from the recreation room before he left. She proceeded to tell him a fabulous tale about the history of this special gum. Parker looked at his dad for permission. Instead, it was Pops who gave permission while escorting the two out the door. "We'll meet you in the lobby."

_I saw him give his friend a wink. This doesn't look good. It looks like Bones is thinking the same thing. _"What's this about, Pops?"

"Why don't the two of you sit there," he said pointing at the love seat. "It will be easier to talk with you while facing in one direction." _This doesn't sound good, either_. "What the two of you are doing has me worried."

_He looks serious!_ "Pops…"

"Now just listen. The two of you are about to leave each other for an entire year. And you still haven't resolved what your relationship means." _Why didn't I ever tell him that I tried?_ "You are running from each other and I don't know why. It's obvious that you love each other!"

"Pops, I think we need to talk."

"I think you've done enough talking and not enough doing!"

_Yep. I really should have gotten here sooner to tell him what had happened last month at the Hoover. Instead, I let my pride control me. I was embarrassed and upset. How could I tell him she turned me down? She really turned me down. This was a good day going downhill fast._ "Pops, you don't understand." He disregarded the statement.

"I don't want you to answer these questions I'm about to ask. It's none of my business. But I want you to think about them. How often do you see each other after work hours?

Do you buy each other gifts, just because? Do you have "a song"? Do you know each others' weaknesses without fear? Do you make excuses to see or talk to each other every day? Who do you think about when you wake up in the morning? Who do you think about when you go to bed at night? Who do you fantasize about?"

"Pops!" _I shouted in shock. Why is he doing this to us?_

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't rather be crocheting with this beautiful woman?

_I can't believe this is happening. He ran his hand through his hair wondering what to say next. _

"We really need to go to the lobby before Parker gets worried."

"Speaking of Parker, Does he think of you as a family?" And with that, he led the way down the hall.

They found Parker enjoying his gum and playing cards with Pops' friend. Surprisingly, things were no longer tense as they said their goodbyes. Just as they were getting into the car, he hugged them and said he loved them.

On the way to Parker's after an early dinner at the diner, everyone was silent. _I wonder if Parker is sleeping? A quick look proved her hypothesis._ Booth was smiling. "Does he usually sleep like a bear while riding in the car?" Booth's smile turned into a chuckle.

"It's sleep like a baby, Bones… sleep like a baby. And yes, it happens sometimes after a busy day."

"I don't know much about babies, but bears hibernate in the winter." He began to laugh and I couldn't keep myself from laughing with him.

_I didn't want to take him back after just one day._ "It's probably for the best that he's sleeping now. Who knows how late he'll be up at his team's sleep-over party."

It was an emotional good-bye with promises to stay in touch whenever possible. _I am not at all surprised to see Booth with watery eyes. He's the heart one in our partnership and I am the scientist. To my surprise, Parker told his dad he was doing the right thing. He reminded his dad that he was going to save lives. He's such a sweet and brave boy._

On the drive home, they had a great time talking about their most memorable cases. After Booth parked the SUV, he started to talk instead of getting out of the car. "Bones. I understand the need to get away from the crimes. It's normal. The people who go on vacations or take leave of absences are the people who are most devoted to their work. It's not the other way around. That's because they're taking care of themselves so that they don't get burdened with depression and end up miserable." _She's not interrupting me. She's keeping eye contact and really listening. I know her so well after spending so much time with her. This is going to be so hard to be separated from her for a year._ _She started to speak and I quickly interrupted._ "Please, you don't have to agree with me. Just think about it over the year. Promise me that you will think about it?" _She's nodding her head. What a relief. I need to quickly get out of this car before I get too emotional._

_I don't take vacations. Maybe he's right. Going on this dig wouldn't be considered a vacation to most people, but it's my get- away from the crime and I'm happy to be going back to my original passion for anthropology. He has taught me so much over the years. I don't like change. I don't want to change. But thinking of it scientifically, I can't stop it. Evolution has been proven. But does it pertain to psychology? Psychology is not a science! Walking into his apartment, it occurred to me that he hasn't even started packing. And he's leaving on Monday!_ "Booth!"

"What's wrong?" He spun around to look at her. He looked shocked.

"You haven't packed."

He instantly calmed down and his heart rate went back to normal. "Jared and Padme have been looking for a house and since they haven't found just the right one, they're going to stay here for the year."

"Oh, well that is reasonable. I'm glad that it suits everyone's needs."

"Jared has been doing so well since he met Padme, but I need to free my frig of all this beer. Would you like one?"

"I would love one. Thank you."

As he was walking to the refrigerator, she took the opportunity to check her purse to see if everything was there. He joined her and sat on a bar stool next to her. _It's so normal to end their days like this…. having a drink and talking. It's usually after working on a case, but I'm so glad she's not pointing out the fact that this is different._ "You look like you're unsure of something. You're thinking about something quite hard."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what Pops was asking."

"I am really sorry about that. I had no idea he was going to do that. I should have…." With a heavy sigh, he continued. "I should have talked to him sooner about… about your rejection." He couldn't look at her.

"Why do you back down so easily?"

His head popped up. "What?"

"You never fight for me. You just walked away without a fight that night at the Hoover. Why Booth?"

"Is this a game to you?"

"No, of course not. What I'm trying to say is… It's difficult to explain. I'm not used to feeling this way and my first reaction is to stop it from happening. You're the heart guy and you're acting like me. Sometimes I feel that this won't ever last if you can so easily walk away. It's difficult enough that I do that. Pops is right. Caroline's right. Angela's right. We keep running away from each other."

"So you want this as much as I do?"

"I don't know. I think I do. But I can't trust my feelings right now. I've changed so much that I'm starting to wonder who I am."

"Bones, you have made some changes. But the things that make you who you are, I don't want to see that change. I love you. You, Temperance. The person you are today."

"How?

"Don't ask how. Just be you. And I'll be me. Accept that the relationship we have, whatever we call it, is real."

_Is she leaving?_ "Wait. Where are you going?" _OK, I learned something just now and I'm not making that mistake._ He ran after her.

She quickly put her hair up with a scrunchy and turned around wearing glasses with thick lenses. His jaw dropped and she began walking towards him. She carefully took off the glasses and shook out her hair. "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" _My heart rate went up. Did she know what I was talking about on the plane to China? What a case that was. I don't know what to say. _He shook his head 'no'.

"Well, let me show you." _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ She stepped closer, tipped her head up, and closed the gap between their lips. Ever so softly, she caressed his lips with her own before continuing caressing them with her tongue.

_What is she doing? Is she seducing me?_

**Author's Note: Wow… that was a long chapter with altering emotions! I realize that there is an inconsistency with Parker's story. I'll need to go back and revise chapter 3. Now I understand how that can happen with the writers for the TV show. Chapter 5 is already partially written. And so far, I'd have to say it's really good! Actually, I had it partially written before I wrote chapter 4. I had to figure out how to fill in the gaps to get to the story line in chapter 5. How many days should I wait to post it? LOL**


	5. Hot Blooded

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**Author's Note: This is a shorter chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it. I hesitated on how to take this chapter. It could have gone two ways, but I have a plan I believe will be realistic, which is why I purposely chose not to include any italicized inner thinking.**

**Chapter 5 – Hot Blooded (Published June 18, 2010)**

She pulled away enough to look up at his eyes. "I think you've made a mistake Ms. Brennan. In fact, I have two overdue books." By the time he was done saying that, his lop-sided grin had appeared.

"Mr. Booth, I assure you, I did not make a mistake." The look in her eyes was undeniable.

"I am so happy to hear that." He closed the gap once more and began to kiss her. She responded as her hands reached the nape of his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair in a way that made him shiver. He groaned softly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. It was tender and full of meaning. When they eventually parted, he kissed her forehead and leaned his forehead on hers. Their hearts were still racing as he spoke softly. "I needed this. I needed this before we left… a feeling of hope for when we return. Is it alright to be hopeful?"

"You're not upset with me for leaving for this dig?"

"No, not at all. This is your profession, your desire to discover an important piece of the past. This isn't just a job for you. This is who you are."

"But you're not upset that I need time and space."

"I admit to needing this closeness, this acknowledgment that we have real feelings… today. I love you enough to set you free because your happiness is that important to me. And if in a year from now we want to continue to see where this leads us, then it was meant to be." There were tears in his eyes. There were tears in her eyes.

"May I take you to Cam's get-together at the diner tomorrow evening?"

"You mean the one that's supposed to be a surprise?"

He chuckled, "Yah, that one."

"I would like that very much."

He kissed her again.

"May I stay a little bit longer?"

"Absolutely. What would you like to do?" He said genuinely with no expectations.

"How about music?"

"Hot blooded?"

"We have a song," she smiled.

"We do." He hesitated. "And who do you think about when you wake up in the morning?"

"You."

"Who do you think about when you go to bed at night?"

"You."

"Who do you… Maybe we should get to our song."

He started to walk towards the family room where he had his CD player, but she grabbed his arm to pull him back. He turned around with a questioning expression. "Who do I what?"

"Who do you fantasize about?"

"You."

"Oh, Bones." He kissed her intensely. Her arms were once again around his neck and he pulled her closer. She leaned in and pressed her hips into his. He slid his hands to her hips, pulling her towards him harder. She let out a groan. Their hands began to roam. Out of breath he whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this?"

"Please don't stop."

"Oh, Baby" And that was all he needed to hear.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it. I think I get more nervous with each chapter. LOL!**


	6. Agent Andy

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**Chapter 6 – Agent Andy (Published June 22, 2010)**

They had managed to make it to his bedroom before every piece of clothing was torn off. Years of waiting and fantasizing were melted away as they finally experienced what they had both yearned for so desperately and secretly. After they finished their love making, they held onto each other tightly, not speaking for a minute or two. The desire they shared with each other was overwhelming and left them breathless. Booth was the first to speak.

"Wow!"

"You're incredible!"

"You're so soft and sensual."

"You have a lot of stamina!"

Booth chuckled mischievously and gave her one of his adorable lop-sided grins. He could feel her ache for more stimulation. "Oh Baby, I'm not done, yet. Don't worry. Pillow cases can be washed." He gently cleaned her up and proceeded to bring her to ecstasy once more. He delighted in listening to her moans and cries for more. He made a path of kisses up her abdomen and slowly continued his path until finally he was kissing her passionately once more.

Breathless once again, Booth wrapped his arms around her and relaxed against her bare skin. Brennan was the first to speak this time. Softly she said, "I don't think I've ever felt this good."

She looked at Booth's face to see a teasing grin. "Can Agent Andy top that?" Brennan started laughing and Booth joined her.

"Considering much of my inspiration comes from you…"

He interrupted. "I knew it! I'm Agent Andy! You have been fantasizing about me…. for quite some time." He saw her blush and start to turn away. "It's OK you know," he said, still in his teasing mode. "After all, I am hot."

"Booth, you're not supposed to say that about yourself."

"So, I'm not hot?"

"Well, yes, you are, but…. You're teasing me."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Booth."

"Yah"

"Thank you. I needed this as much as you did."

"Mmmm. You're very welcome." He paused, looking at her with his intense brown eyes she would miss so much. "It's nice to hear that you needed this, too. This evening has been wonderful. You're wonderful." He kissed her bare shoulder, her cheek, her forehead. "Temperance, when we're apart for a year, please don't forget that I will always love you. I'm not pressuring you if that is what it sounds like. I'm not throwing all my promises out the window because we made love tonight. I know you need time and space. I just want to make sure you have all the facts. You like facts."

"Yes, of course I do." _She giggled, so un-Brennan like. What has this wonderful man done to me?_ Seductively, she added, "And tonight you gave me an important fact I needed to experience."

"And I needed to show you my love for you as much as I needed to say it." When they looked at each other a few moments later, each had a tear escaping and running freely. Without even thinking, they each carefully wiped the tears away. He kissed her tenderly.

She sighed. "I'm very relaxed… and tired."

"Me too." He gave his own little relaxed sigh. "Good night, Bones."

She snuggled in closer, if that was actually possible. "Night, Booth."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sunday**

He'd wakened her once in the night and she happily accepted his advances. After sleeping a couple of hours later than normal, she woke up blissfully wrapped in her partner's arms. To Brennan's surprise, nothing was awkward between the two of them. They showered and then had their breakfast and coffee. Brennan stayed to help Booth with laundry, straightening up the apartment for Jared and Padme, and finally packing.

On the way to the farewell party, Brennan found herself wondering how they should act around their friends. _What is Booth expecting from me tonight at the diner? What does last night mean? Did I make a mistake?_

"You're really quiet. Is everything alright?"

She looked at him cautiously, tilting her head the way she often does. "I was wondering how we should act around our friends tonight."

"I'm leaving that up to you. Don't decide now. Just be you. If you feel like holding my hand, then I'll accept it. OK?" He winked. "No worrying." They shared a few brief moments communicating with their eyes while at a stop light. The car behind them honked and Brennan laughed. _He loved that laugh._ He sighed softly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe you all knew what I was doing?" Cam said while smiling and shaking her head. 

Despite the fact that the surprise wasn't a surprise, the group enjoyed their time together. Even Sweets looked happy that evening. Booth laughed at something Hodgins said_. He looks so comfortable. Like everything is normal. _She slowly slid her way to Booth until she was touching him. He looked down and smiled as he moved his arm behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder before he continued his conversation with Hodgins and Jared.

"Seeley, Padme made a little something for the two of you as a thank you for letting us use your apartment for the year." Padme handed identical packages to both Brennan and Booth. Each tag said, "Do not open until you arrive at your final destination. No peeking!"

"You didn't have to do this. Wow! What is in here?" Booth shook his package.

Cam rolled her eyes. "Seeley, you will always be a child when it comes to presents." Her true statement brought a few good natured laughs and comments.

Brennan leaned over in a hushed voice to tell Booth that she didn't understand why she would get a package. She blushed when it was obvious she had been heard.

"My Padme is as thoughtful as she is creative. She made… Ouch!" Padme had given him a playful swat on the arm.

"You'll know why when you open your gifts. I promise," Padme said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you. I can't wait to open it." _She wanted to say more, but it would only cause tears to flow. I can't remember receiving a gift for such an untraditional reason. Well, with the exception of Booth that is._ Booth reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She looked up at him and saw understanding in his eyes.

When they decided it was time to leave, Angela held Brennan back a few steps from the crowd. "What's up with you and Studly? You were getting quite cozy with him."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Right. You were only sitting as close as humanly possible. How does his cologne smell?"

"It smells like it always does. Why?"

Angela shook her head and smiled. "Brennan, I'm going to miss you." Angela gave her a hug. "I'll see you at the airport. Have fun with Studly," she teased.

"I will. I need some more personal inspiration for Andy if I'm going to be writing another book this year." She said it so bluntly and her face never faltered.

Angela's jaw dropped. Before she could respond, Hodgin's called and said the cab was leaving with or without her at the same time that Booth walked up to them. Standing behind her, he circled his arms around her small waist and rested his chin lightly on her head. "What happened? I'm not sure I've ever seen Angela so shocked and speechless."

"You know Angela. She needs to know everything and she is usually disappointed that she can't know everything abut my love life. I think she's just shocked." She shrugged her shoulders and turned around in his arms.

"Stop beating around the bush. What did you say to her?" he asked, suddenly amused.

"We weren't talking about bushes. What would be so interesting about that?"

That earned a hearty laugh. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Booth."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I admitted to her that you're Andy."

Booth's jaw dropped. "You did? Wow!" She developed a concerned look but he reassured her it was fine by kissing her soundly.

They had barely made it into his SUV when her phone buzzed with a text.

_Sweetie, I want to know every detail before you leave!_

**Author's Note: This chapter was more difficult to write than I had imagined… the reason for the delay. Thank you for your continued R&Rs. You're wonderful!**


	7. The Dance, the Talk, & Page 187 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 7: The Dance, the Talk, and Page 187**

**(Published June 24, 2010)**

**PART 1**

"Bones, we never did have any dances last night. I would love to do that tonight… no other expectations," he quickly added.

"I would like that. I would also love to just talk about anything just to hear your voice before I can't for a year. And maybe"

He glanced over at her. She was gazing out the passenger window. He let it go since they were almost at here apartment building. He parked and quickly ran to the other side to open the door for her. Before she could complain, he took her in his arms and held her for a couple of moments. "And maybe what?"

"It's nothing. The dancing, even though I'm not very good at it, sounds very relaxing."

"And talking," he added. "I want to hear your voice, too. I'll miss you. But maybe what?"

"It's nothing. Really. We're good. No expectations."

"I don't have to stay if you don't want me, too. We do have busy days ahead of us."

_I think I just made things worse. She's upset. What did I say wrong?_

"You don't want to stay do you? You don't need to feel obligated."

"Whoa." He a finger over her lips. "Let me show you something." He opened a back door to the SUV and pulled out an overnight bag, opened it, and handed her a CD. "For dancing," he smiled. "I put together a mix of songs for us."

"I don't know what to say. This is incredibly sweet." There was a slight hesitation. "What else is in the bag?"

Booth turned red. "When I said no expectations, I meant it Bones. Don't take this the wrong way."

She looked in the bag and found a change of clothes and other overnight necessities. She reached out to take the bag. "I'll take that." She turned around and began walking to her apartment building.

Booth was stunned and it took a few moments to follow her. In the elevator, he just stared at her.

She responded with, "Page 187." Booth couldn't have been more shocked. He didn't know what to say. "Ever since you mentioned Agent Andy, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I only pretended to be annoyed by everyone's comments. I'm desperate with desire to know what it's like." He still couldn't speak. "Booth?"

"Wow. Wow! And 'Wow' again." He shook his head. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Know… Know page 187?"

"Angela wrote that scene. According to her, Hodgins taught her."

"Geez, Bones! I didn't need to hear that!"

She laughed. "I just don't understand your reluctance to talk about sex when you are very obviously amazing at it."

"Bones!"

He was beat red. But she couldn't resist. "Angela says he's dynamite in bed."

"Bones!" He yelled. "Don't ruin this for me. No more talk of Angela and Hodgins. I hope I can get him out of my head. That is just… weird! Hodgins of all people!"

She couldn't help but laugh. It was an all out boisterous laugh! He unlocked the door, grabbed the overnight bag, and took it to the bedroom. When he returned, he was no longer red or glaring.

****

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. This seemed like a good cliff hanger. LOL! This is just part 1, part 2 will come next. I need more time to make sure I do it justice, kwim? Thank you so much for your continued support. I am incredibly shocked at the numbers of people reading my story. And I love each and every review. You are so sweet. It's really encouraging to continue.**

**I had a question about season 6. I plan on taking this into season 6, but not too far. I have an ending in mind. There will be some angst that enters the story, but it shouldn't be enough to scare you away, at least I hope not.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	8. The Dance, the Talk, & Page 187 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**Author's Note:** I think I have all the typos fixed. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have waited until I was too tired to think.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 8 **

**The Dance, the Talk, and Page 187**

**(Published June 26, 2010)**

**PART 2**

"Are you ready for some dancing? Let's start with 'You and Me'."

"Booth, we're the only two here," she titled her head and gave him a confused look.

"That's the name of the first song."

"Ah! Let me go put something more comfortable on, first."

_More comfortable?_ _What could be more comfortable than her jeans and t-shirt? This could be interesting!_ As he was getting the CD player started, his mind started swirling of what tonight could bring. "Hey Bones, you about ready yet?" He started humming the tune. _Admittedly he didn't know all of the words, but the chorus is what sticks in his head for hours after hearing it, reminding him of his steamy hot partner._ "I can't keep my eyes off of you," he sang softly.

"I'm ready," she said cheerfully.

He spun around quickly and groaned. She was wearing a tight blue tank top with a pair of matching lounge pants. Anything she wore made her look beautiful. _I wonder what she has on underneath?_ They met part way and it was hard telling who initiated the kiss. Booth pulled away after a few moments and whispered in her ear, "Have I told you lately how incredibly hot you are?" He started softly swaying with her in his arms.

"I remember hearing you say that once or twice," she laughed. "My fondest memory of those words is from our first case together." She settled her head onto his shoulder as they continued to dance slowly.

He chuckled softly. "Damn was I disappointed when you took off in that taxi."

**B&B**

All of a sudden she was laughing shyly. "You were killing me! Don't tell me you didn't know what effect you were having on me!"

"Of course I did." And the shy smile turned into a devilish one. His eyebrows rose slightly. "After taking off your tie, I could have allowed you to do the rest yourself. You were so cute when Cam came in and I had your pants all the way to the floor."

He stopped moving and just stared at her. "Bones, do you know how hard it was for me not to react to your touches? Thank God it was cold as hell in there! Stop laughing, that's really not funny!"

"I'm sorry…. I think." And she continued laughing.

**B&B**

They had just finished playing their air guitars and singing loudly to their song, 'Hot Blooded'. "I'll never get tired of that song. That time at the fantasy camp was awesome! Do you have any beer?"

"Yes. They're in the frig. Can you get me one too, please?"

He came up to her with two beers, took a swig of his, and lowered his lips to hers. She sweetly licked his lips. "Mmmm. Tastes good." He led her to the couch. He sat up with his legs straddling her as she sat with her back up against him.

"I'll admit to having fun on the stage, but I like our song in privacy better."

"I thought you liked the crowd, the atmosphere, and the attention."

"Well, you were wearing a certain tie… with dolphins which I adore, and it wasn't from me."

"You were jealous! You didn't act jealous. Bones?"

"What?"

"We only had a few casual dates. And no, I didn't sleep with her. And please don't elaborate on Hacker."

"There's not much to tell, anyway," she shrugged.

_Thank God. He's only my boss's boss. _

**B&B**

"Will you be trying to write a new book this year?"

"It's hard to say since I don't know how much free time I'll have. My publisher is pushing me to write one, though. I don't have any fresh ideas at the moment and since I will be out of the crime life for a year, I don't know if I'll have the right inspiration on a regular enough basis."

"You're the talented writer, but I would love to help come up with some possible ideas."

"Really, that is so sweet! I would love to know what is going on in that brilliant crime fighting mind of yours."

"Bones," he spoke huskily, "crime isn't what's in my head right now."

**B&B**

"What about an undercover case?"

"Where should we go?"

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Yes, where should we go, as Andy and Kathy." She faked a look of annoyance. "You're so damned adorable."

"I'm not adorable!"

**B&B**

"Once Kathy is acquitted, they should have a celebration."

"A private celebration. Mmmmm. I have an idea, a fantasy of mine really."

"Is this going to leave me hot and bothered?"

"How many beers have you had since we've been home?" She held up 3 fingers. "I'm cutting you off. I want you to remember tonight."

"I guess I'm going to be hot and bothered." She giggled.

**B&B**

"So, are you hot and bothered?"

"Very!" She sat up. "One more dance?"

"Would lo… You're taking off your tank top."

She smiled. "I did say I was hot. You must be hot, too. Here, let me help you with your shirt."

Underneath her tank top turned out to be a lacy black bra. And now she was raking her soft hands under his t-shirt to remove it. She tossed it onto the couch and proceeded to massage his pectoral muscles, eliciting a soft moan. "Dance with me," she whispered.

She feels so incredibly soft. Her gentle sways against his chest were driving him insane with desire. He needed a little space and chose to swing her around. Her laugh delighted him and only furthered his lust for her. At the end of a twirl, she ended up with his back to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her while humming to the music. There were a few moments of silence before the next song started to play. He'd been waiting for this song all evening. After a few moments, Brennan caught on and starting singing, "He called me baby, baby, baby all night long."

He reached down and ran his hands firmly up her body from her inner thighs causing a lustful moan to escape from Brennan. "Does that feel good, Baby?" he whispered in her ear. "Would you like some more?" She squeaked something that sounded like a plea for more. His hands started to roam, rediscovering his partner's beautiful curves. He pulled the tie to her lounge pants and let them fall to the floor to discover the matching black lace panties. He captured her earlobe with his lips and moaned softly. "So sexy." His tongue teased her ear, her neck, and her shoulders. "Bones?"

"Yes. Whatever you want."

He smiled against her neck as he continued feeling her up. "Before I take you to bed and make love to you all night long, before we drive ourselves crazy with erotic moves such as page 187, before I taste every inch of your body," He paused breathless. "I have a request."

"Anything."

"May I keep your black bra and panties?"

****

**Author's Note: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope I did this chapter justice.**

**Someone asked about page 187. This was a page in one of Brennan's books that described a sex act that Hodgins would use on Angela. When the book came out, it was a topic of many conversations. What this act was is anybody's guess. **


	9. A Heart Crushing Departure

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**Author's Note:** I changed Cam's departing words because I honestly thought it was OOC to say those words about who worked for whom, especially since this isn't a permanent departure. So I went for what she had said at the Jeffersonian when she found out that Bren was truly leaving for a year. Hope you don't mind. I also added to Booth's reason for being late since I've read on Bones' forums from experienced people that his excuse was not realistic. I tried, with my limited knowledge, to fix it.

The story should start moving forward faster after this chapter. I'm getting anxious to get to the upcoming year and the beginning of season 6. And I'll soon be starting another story. This one will take place in D.C. while Booth, Brennan, Hodgins & Angela are gone for a year. They will still be part of the story; they just won't be the main characters. I'm contemplating bringing Agent Sully back and a new character will be brought into the mix from the case they are investigating. I have a rough outline made for the plot along with some sketchy scenes. I think I will be calling it "The Science Teacher in the Courtyard."

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 9**

**A Heart Crushing Departure**

(Published June 29, 2010)

_I prepared myself for not seeing Booth at the airport. He is expected to be very busy getting new recruits ready to go to Afghanistan. We agreed to a non-emotional, no public display of affections, good-bye. It would just make things harder. I'm not sure it worked because I feel… What do I feel? Empty? How long will it take to feel normal again? When will I get the pictures out of my mind: the weekend confessions, the weekend of touching, kissing, and ecstasy, the departure at the base? I had unexpectedly let Booth know more of how important he is to me, how much of my life is with him. The things I said, it was like I was standing outside myself and watching, this new person saying things that should have been kept inside. "I'm going to miss you," I had said. "Who will call me Bones? Who will teach me about pop culture? Will I come back a cold fish again?" Booth's response was comforting even though I didn't know exactly what he meant by it. It's just one more thing to contemplate this year. "You are not a cold fish, Bones. You never were. It's like you have been wearing a thick mask to hide behind. And it was keeping you from reaching out and connecting with people." I don't know how to live without him, and that scares the hell out of me. That's one of the reasons I'm going. So, I'm going to get on that plane. But first, I need to make it through these good-byes to the people who have become my surrogate family. I will remain strong. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan._

Cam approached her first and Brennan rushed her words, afraid that she would try and hug her. "I've provided you with a list of anthropologists who can do the job while I'm gone. I left it on your desk before I left."

"No, Dr. Brennan. You provided me with a list of anthropologists."

"I don't know what that means." Cam just gave her a hug and Brennan surprisingly allowed it.

Next up, Hodgins. "I've made this chart of poisonous reptiles and insects. It shows what they look like, how to avoid them, and what to do if you ever get stung or bitten.

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins. I love you, too."

"Wow!"

"Booth taught me that the proffering of unsolicited advice is indicative of love."

"Wow."

Angela stepped in for her turn. "I hope you find something that will change the entire notion of what it means to be human."

And then it happened. She vaguely heard Ms. Wick calling for her. She didn't know why, but as she picked up her luggage, she looked down the corridor just as Booth was coming into view. Her breath caught and she momentarily couldn't breathe. And then she was walking toward him, unaware of anything or anyone else around her. Her heart was beating fast as they approached each other, only to speed up as they stood facing each other staring into each other's eyes as they so often did. She could get lost in those warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I wanted to be here earlier. I couldn't get a pass, but a private wanted to score some points and he helped me sneak out." He chuckled. And then his stomach growled and they shared a knowing smile. Seeley Booth didn't like to miss a meal, but she was all he needed right then. "Look Bones, you need to be careful in that jungle," he stated, but it was the eyes that spoke the depth of his need, his pleading for her to be safe.

"Booth, in a week you'll be going to a war zone." Her face expressed pain. "Please. Don't be a hero." There was a pause as she had to look away from his eyes before continuing. "Just… don't be you."

He took a step closer to her and they reached for each other's hand. They held on tight, not wanting to let go but knowing they had, too. The decisions and contracts had been made. Booth struggled to hold his voice in check. "A year from today, meet me at the mall."

As so often she did, Brennan finished his sentence for him. "By the coffee cart. I know."

He was the first one to break the connection, to turn around, and to walk away. She hesitated and watched him before turning in the other direction. He stopped and looked behind him and as he did, Brennan did the same. His expression looked like he was hurting, a disappointed hurting like she had seen at the Hoover when she couldn't accept his pleas for more than a platonic relationship. It caused her great pain. She thought she may cry. And then he turned around for the last time and walked away. The empty feeling returned.

**Author's Note: Did I do OK with the airport scenes? Are you curious as to what will happen during their year apart? Are you wondering what their gift from Jared and Padme may be? It's all coming up soon!**


	10. Destinations Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 10: Destinations ~ Part 1**

**(Published July 6, 2010)**

**Brennan's POV**

It had been a long flight with Ms. Wick. But thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I had expected. Each of us had our MP3 players ready with research articles and books. I wasn't about to admit it, but Ms. Wick wasn't the only one that had added a delicious romance/mystery novel to her play list. When Ms. Wick finally fell asleep, I had my chance to get some writing done. Ideas had been itching my brain ever since Booth and I were brainstorming plot ideas. It seems impossible that that was less than two days ago. Already I ache to be in his arms. For the next year, I will need to live on emails, dreams, fantasies, and Kathy & Andy. I will not cry. It would be best to get settled into my new "home" for the next year so that I can send a quick email and head down to dinner in one of the hotel's conference rooms. I need to get acquainted with my team before I can begin to think of sleep.

_Dear Booth,_

_I've made it safe and sound to my new temporary "home". It's a nice hotel not far from tourism. I can't write much as I need to go meet my team so I can then indulge in some much needed sleep. Your idea of using an MP3 player was ingenious and I love the added music to remind me of this past weekend. I haven't opened my gift yet since I know you won't be arriving to your new location for a couple of days. If possible, maybe we can plan to open them at the same time. I know scientifically it's not possible, but it would make me feel like you're with me. _

_I was able to get some ideas written for my next book and look forward to sharing them with you when I have more time._

_Missing you,_

_Bones_

Our conference room was about 2/3 full of what Booth would call "squint speak". What a great place to be as an anthropologist. The depth of intelligence and nationalities in one room for one purpose is something I just cannot put into words quite yet. This will be an incredible learning environment over the coming year and hopefully will end with the reward we are all hoping for. Tonight is just for learning about each other's strengths and interests in the project. It's not social really since it's all scientific and work related. Tomorrow, I will work with key people in forming teams and tasks. All of this happened so quickly. With the case, book deals, preparations, and finances, I didn't actually take the time I needed to prepare adequately for who I was about to meet. And that's when I discovered my flaw… my flaw in not being prepared just walked in the conference room.

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Between being sick, meeting deadlines in the paper crafting world, the holiday, and getting my son settled into summer camp, I just hit a writer's block. Although it's short, hopefully the writer's block is over and you have found this first "past the finale" chapter interesting. Thank you for your continued praise through comments and alerts. This is a wonderful community to be a part of. **

**As a proud mom, I just have to say… Happy Birthday, Boo! **

**(I can't believe he's 15 today!)**


	11. Destinations Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 11: Destinations ~ Part 2**

**(Published July 7, 2010)**

**Brennan's POV**

He's searching the room for someone. He knows I'm here. There's no way out of this. Well, he'll have to come to me since I'm not giving him any wrong ideas. I turned around and started listening to the group of people nearest to me. All are interns working at earning their doctorate's degree and they are overly thrilled to speak with me. At least they didn't screech like Daisy. It didn't take long to feel a hand on my shoulder and a low sultry voice in my ear. Who does he think he is? I stepped away from his annoying touch before turning around.

"_Hi Tempe. I've been looking forward to this day. A whole year working by your side. I hope you're not still mad at me about the Maggie Schilling case. I was only doing my job." _Michael looked a little too smug.

"_First of all, it hasn't been decided who will be working with whom. Secondly, you may have been doing your job, but it was without integrity. And lastly, do you really think I would ever forgive you for having sex with me to get inside information?"_ Ugh! The end of that tirade was too loud. This is going to be an interesting beginning. _"If you'll excuse me, I have more important people to converse with."_

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

What a relief to get out of there. I didn't think I would survive. Between Michael staring at me all evening and Ms. Wick started following me around and screeching with every new group of people out of excitement. She was exuberantly happy with showing off that she works with me at the Jeffersonian. I have the worst headache. It won't take me long to fall asleep tonight.

Her last coherent thought was remembering falling asleep in the protective, loving arms of Seeley Booth.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Booth's POV**

I'm in good shape. I work out just about every day. I shouldn't be this exhausted. Why do I have to feel so damn old? These kids (and that's what they are – kids) can run circles around me, but thankfully they don't know it. We leave tomorrow and it can't come soon enough. With Bones gone, I just can't stay here surrounded by the familiar landscape of home. I'm ready to move on, whatever that means. I don't know. I'm hoping it means that Bones and I will be moving on with a future together when this year is done. Somehow I will make it. My heart already aches. Maybe a quick email will help me relax.

She's already sent a message! With tears in my eyes, I open it. It's short but sweet. And she ended it with "missing you". Normally, Bones would say that isn't possible since it's only been a day. She doesn't know how open and how big her heart really is.

_My dear Bones,_

_I know it's only been a day, but I sincerely miss you like crazy. I think you have a great idea about opening the matching gifts at the same time. We will be leaving for Afghanistan, tomorrow. However, it's never with certainty at the time I will get settled at base. Please, please, please do not worry if you don't hear from me for a couple of days. I haven't forgotten what you said at the airport. I know how your mind works. *wink* As long as I'm able, I will always be here for you. I will never intentionally leave you. I will do everything in my power to stay safe._

_With every email I write this year, I will be giving you a message of encouragement. It would make my heart swell if you would write each one down in your journal for the difficult days we know will inevitably come from time to time. _

_**Today's encouragement: You have a heart of gold.**__** ~ It's open, caring, and ever growing with love, empathy, concern, encouragement, and understanding… just to name a few attributes of your **__**open heart**__**.**_

_Take care of yourself, get enough sleep, and don't forget to eat! I can imagine your eyes rolling. LOL! I will be thinking of you as I fall asleep tonight… just as I do any other night. Imagine me with my arms around you all cuddled up in bed ready to sleep. I will kiss the top of your head and close my eyes._

_Dreaming of you,_

_Booth_

**Author's Note: I have a few surprises that just may keep our couple busy. A few hints to things you may learn in future chapters: **

**The gifts from Jared & Padme will come soon **** And they are so sappy sweet!**

**An island retreat – the night life of tourists**

**What is Michael up to?**

**How do Booth's encouraging messages affect Brennan?**

**Things aren't always what they seem to be…. Has a crime been committed?**

**When did Sully return to the FBI? Why would he be in the Maluku Islands?**

**Does Booth have a reason to be jealous? How does he react?**

**What are the rules of "friends with benefits"?**

**What to do with Kathy and Andy? Does their need to be a change?**

**Keeping in touch with home: Pops? Parker? Sweets? Cam? Zach?**

**PS… Nothing is written in stone (except the gifts, of course). I just thought I would throw out some teasers as I continue to brainstorm the year ahead for these two. **


	12. A Different Ending

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 12: A Different Ending**

**(Published July 10, 2010)**

_Dear Booth,_

_I know it's a possibility that you won't read this for a few days, but it makes me feel like you're with me to talk to you. Even if it's just about our day at work, I miss ending the day with you as we seemed to be getting in the habit of doing. I didn't know how lonely I'd feel, which is completely illogical since I have people around me all day. And Daisy is right next door. I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised that she makes it almost impossible to be alone! _

_I was so focused on other things before I left that I didn't investigate what I would be getting into, or rather, who I would be working with. Michael is here. _

_Today, the leaders took a tour of the sites and gathered information to what needs to be accomplished first. One site has been compromised which came as a surprise to the authorities here. The rest of the sites were well protected. I will want to take extra time in the compromised area. Tomorrow, we will begin organizing into teams. Our second task is to assign teams into locations. The weather this time of year requires that we be careful on the number of hours we work each day. I presume that you will be happy to know that. I am eating. Daisy has taken on that task, so it seems. I'm sure she will make friends soon and I will get some breathing room. _

_If it is acceptable with you, I would like to end my days with an email even though you may not be available. Even when you're not there, you are thinking of me. After all, you said you'd never leave me. You have no idea how comforting that is to me. So this is my new reality, a different kind of ending to my day. It's time for me to say good night._

_Bones_

_(PS… It's rather strange not hearing that name said vocally.)_

_Dear Angela,_

_How is Paris? I bet you're extremely excited and taking in everything with great exuberance. _

_I was focused on other things before I left, as you are aware. I didn't take time to learn who I would be working with. Michael is here! I think you would say that "I'm freaking out!" He's still very smug and although I have made myself quite clear that I'm not interested in associating with him, he has been too close. My heart races when he's around. I don't know what that means. I wish you were here! That is extremely selfish for me to wish. Please forgive me._

_Please tell me about everything you've seen so far. And tall Jack that I said, "Hello."_

_Brenn_

**Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying this letter format. I will have real time involved in this part of the story as well, even though it didn't occur in this chapter. It's also getting close to the time that I will begin writing a second story that will take place in the same time frame; they will happen in tandem. **


	13. Biological Urges

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 13: Biological Urges**

**(Published July 11, 2010)**

**Brennan's POV**

The next couple of days were long. Groups were established. Daisy will be working at the compromised site because of her experience with forensics at the Jeffersonian. Michael and I had a heated discussion about the leader of that group. In the end, I established my reasoning and in the meantime solidified my reputation of being a cold fish. In order to not over-step my power, I agreed that he could work with the web site team.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright? You don't look so good. I bet you're just tired. Having a balanced meal should perk up your energy. Maybe we could go for a run a little later on….."

Daisy doesn't stop talking. Ever.

"Oh, that Dr. Michael Stires is so hot. I think he likes you. I don't know why you are so rude to him."

"Daisy! That's enough," I said a little too harshly. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm tired and you're probably right. I need to eat. Booth will be appreciative of your efforts with making sure I eat." Why did I tell her that? "I know you broke up with Sweets, but you sure are moving on fast."

"Well, I think that Lancealott and I came to realize that although we were attracted to each other sexually, we just didn't have enough in common except filling biological urges. Probably like you and Agent Booth."

I froze. Daisy gasped.

"I am so sorry Dr. Brennan. Please forgive me. I promise to try harder to stay out of your personal life. Do you forgive me?"

"Calm down, Daisy. I'm too tired to be mad. And if you think Michael is hot, go after him. I don't want anything to do with him."

That was so inappropriate, but she can infuriate me to no end. Let her find out about the real Michael on her own.

"Let's just go to dinner with the group. After that, I really need time to work on the web site before our team meetings tomorrow."

Fortunately, the rest of my time spent with Daisy this evening was uneventful. But I can't get what she said about Booth and me out of my head. Is it just sexual attraction? We are complete opposites. Maybe I gave in to my biological urges last weekend out of desperation of leaving him for a year. I logged onto the internet to find 3 emails.

_Dear Bones,_

_This is Parker. My dad said I could send you an email. I really miss you. There is a science fair coming up next month. We just found out about it today. I don't know what I should do for my project. Do you have any good ideas? I bet you do because you're the smartest person in the whole world! Have you found any cool new bones yet? I bet you're having a lot of fun digging in the dirt. You are the coolest girl I know because you're the only one that I know who likes dirt. I need to say good-bye. Mom says I need to get off the computer and go to bed. Oh, she just said Hi. _

_Bye Bones._

_Your friend,_

_Parker_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Parker,_

_I know you will do well with your science project. You are a very smart boy, and with your love for science, you are all set for success! For your science project, maybe you could follow along on our archaeology dig here in Indonesia. We have a web site that will go up in a couple of days. I will email soon with some ideas about how to use the site if this is a topic you would like to work with, but don't feel obligated. _

_Your friend,_

_Bones_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Bren,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you! Paris is fantastic! Jack and I are having the time of our lives! I've attached some photos for you._

_Now Sweetie, we need to have a girl talk about Michael. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or infer anything negative. Michael is a scum bag and he doesn't deserve you, not even as friends with benefits just to fulfill biological urges. As for the rapid heartbeat, I would guess that is because you hadn't expected to deal with him and so quickly. He sure moves fast. Stay as far away as possible, Sweetie. I mean it. You have the sweetest hunk of an FBI agent that can't wait to see you again. He is faithful and he loves you. And from what you told me, he is excellent at fulfilling biological urges. Don't throw that away honey. You can make it a year. Did you bring some photos of him along? I hope so. Get them and have your own play time. Are you listening to me?_

_OK. Sorry, but I had to get that out there. Now, how is the dig? Is it beautiful there in the tropical jungle? Where are you staying? I assume it is somewhere in civilization since you need internet access. Tell me all about it!_

_Love ya,_

_Ang_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Ang,_

_You have nothing to worry about with Michael. I want nothing to do with him. I did do something mean to Daisy though. I told her that if she thought he was hot, she should go after him. I know it wasn't fair, but she can make me so mad as well as doubtful for my feelings for Booth. Before we left for Indonesia, she told me that I was probably holding Booth back. He probably would have gone back to the army sooner if I wasn't around. So, I made the decision to come to Indonesia. I did finally ask him about it before I left and he said that wasn't true. I trust that Booth was telling me the truth._

_Today, Daisy told me that I probably just have a physical attraction to Booth since we are so different. According to her, that's why she has been able to think and want other men so quickly. She and Sweets were too different. She implied that she used him for sex! Poor Sweets. I can't get what she said about Booth and me out of my head. Is it just sexual attraction? We are complete opposites. Maybe I gave in to my biological urges last weekend out of desperation of leaving him for a year._ _Well, I have time to figure this all out… I hope._

_I love you photos! I will try and send some, soon. It is beautiful here!_

_Love, _

_Bren_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Bones,_

_Yes! Please email me about your day even when I'm not able to get to a computer. I want to know how you are doing. And well, you already know how I worry about you. I know how you will respond to that. I know you can take care of yourself and I'm being an alpha male. I know. But that doesn't change me as an alpha male. *imagine me giving you my charming smile* _

_About the presents, let's shoot for tomorrow night at the time you last emailed me. About 11 PM. Send a quick email saying you're ready. I'll send one right back confirming I'm there and wasn't kept away for something unexpected. If not, check back a little later. Hopefully, we won't have to wait until the next night. I wish I could just call you instead._

_Parker misses you. (I miss you more.) I gave him your email address right before I left for the Middle East. You may have already received a message from him. He had to promise that if he had your address, he wasn't allowed to steal my Bones away from me. He laughed and said, Daaaad! I can imagine he rolled his eyes, too. I like to joke around with him. That will be the last phone conversation for awhile. This year is going to be tough without being near my two favorite people. By the way, 10 year old boys do not have crushes. Thankfully, it should, it better be, a couple more years away before he starts wanting a girlfriend. I hope you're around to help me with that. And it better be much longer than that before I seriously have to have the father-son talk. Oh God! You know how squeamish I get talking about anything sexual. I need to take a deep breath. He's only 10 right now. I will be there for him when that first crush comes along. I really went off on a tangent. I know you don't mind listening. You've always been so good to me about listening to just about anything, silly or serious. _

_Michael is there. Um. I don't know how to feel about that. Reading his name brings back old memories of wanting to punch the guy for taking advantage of you. How are you doing with that? Are you happy or annoyed? I'm concerned about all those smart guys you're hanging around for a year. My secret fear (which is so much easier to write and than say) is that you'll one day discover that I'm not good enough for you. But not Michael. He is definitely not good enough for you. Not even for biological urges. I now have knowledge of how big those urges can be, which of course, I was more than willing to satisfy the last weekend we were together. *wink* I think it's going to take awhile for me to sleep tonight with wondering and remembering and all. _

_It's hot and dusty here, just the way I remember it. The last time I was here, I wasn't leaving anyone behind. So I'm learning to do something that this famous and beautiful anthropologist/author has taught me. I am learning how to compartmentalize. Please don't hide things from me. Partners are always honest with each other. I will learn to compartmentalize. I will be able to turn off my brain from any distractions when I'm working. I promise to stay as safe as possible._

_**Today's Encouragement: You are worth more than diamonds. Don't listen to anyone who tells you or treats you differently.**_

_Stay safe. I miss you, Baby._

_Love,_

_Booth_

_PS… You can hear me call you Bones in your dreams, tonight._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Biological urges seems to be the theme of the day.

**B&B&B&B&&B&B&B**

_Dear Booth,_

_I'm so happy to know that you are settling in and can get email. If all goes as planned, I think tomorrow night's email will be fun since it will be in real time. _

_I heard from Parker and Angela, today. Three emails at once. I left yours for last so I could nod off to sleep when I'm done responding. Parker is adorable and his email was very sweet. Did you know that I'm the smartest person in the whole world? It's true. Parker said so. And I'm also the coolest girl because I like to play with dirt. LOL! He has a science project he'll be working on for the next month. He doesn't know his topic yet, but I'm sure he will tell you all about it. _

_You can tell me anything and I will listen. I'm sure that it is way too soon to worry about girlfriends. Parker is a smart kid and doesn't seem persuaded by other kids in what to think and do. Rebecca and you have done a great job raising him in not the optimal conditions. You should be proud of yourself and of Parker. I know that I am. _

_I will tell you what I told Ang about Michael._ _You have nothing to worry about with Michael. I want nothing to do with him. I did do something mean to Daisy though. I told her that if she thought he was hot, she should go after him. I know it wasn't fair, but she can make me so mad as well as doubtful about my thoughts (and feelings, if I choose to acknowledge they exist). You're right about something! It's easier to write things than to say them. Today was the second time in as many weeks that she has put doubts in my head about us. I'm feeling rather anxious and I have asked Ang for advice. I'm glad you are compartmentalizing, Booth. Please let me know how that is going. I will be more careful with what I share if you're having a hard time. I don't want to cause you any unnecessary stress with things like Michael. Please remember that although you want to protect me, I am a very strong person. I won't take any unnecessary risks, either._

_Ang sometimes talks in a foreign language. What does 'friends with benefits' mean? I think I know, but I want to make sure. I know it has something to do with biological urges…. which seems to be the theme of emails and conversations today. When Ang was freaking out in her email about Michael being here, she asked if I had photos of you and to take care of my biological urges myself. That probably made you groan. I don't know why something so basic makes you uncomfortable. *Think of me giggling at you.* I can say that now that my secret is out. I giggle when in the right environment. Thankfully, I do have a couple of photos so I can have some alone play time before I sleep tonight. Don't deny that you won't be making time for that, too. Why else did you ask for my personal garments? *saucy grin* It will be a memory I will keep with me always, even if things don't work out the way we would like them to._

_The last couple of days have been busy. Groups were established. Daisy will be working at the compromised site because of her experience with forensics at the Jeffersonian. Michael and I had a heated discussion about the leader of that group. I gave the leadership of that site to Dr. James Janson from Australia. He has worked in similar climates and I think that he and Daisy will learn a lot from each other. In the end, I established my reasoning and in the meantime solidified my reputation of being a cold fish. In order to not over-step my power, I agreed that he could work with the web site team as well as his site team. That reminds me, I haven't worked on the web site like I was going to tonight. Maybe I'll get up early. _

_I will go to sleep tonight dreaming of you and hearing you say my nickname, Bones. Did you know that Sweets once asked me if he could call me that? Obviously I said 'no'. That happened long ago when you were recuperating from me hurting your back. You were high on Vicadin. You said something to Agent Perotta after the car non-accident. She acted strangely towards me after that. I know you were being over-protective. _

_I am stunned to hear your confession. You should not be afraid. You are more than good enough. Actually, I fear that you are too good for me. _

_Thank you for making me feel special with your encouraging messages. I have started a journal for your messages. I'm also including my most personal thoughts so I can go back and see how I may have changed over the year. I think it will be beneficial since this time is also for me to reconnect with myself and to find purpose. I think you would call that faith. Hodgins and I talked about the reality of faith when we were buried alive. I don't have as many nightmares as I was having during the trial. I'm trying to focus more on what I gained from it. One would be that Jack and I formed a bond that will not be broken. That got us through the tough decision of dropping the charges. It was a rather heated discussion at the beginning. As you know, he was very anxious through the whole trial. I'm glad that Angela was there for him. Both Jack and I wrote our last thoughts in one of my books that I had in the car. Maybe one day I will be able to share it with you._

_Missing you,_

_Bones_


	14. Friends with Benefits

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 14: Friends with Benefits**

**(Published July 12, 2010)**

_Dear Bones,_

_I know that we are emailing at the same time to open the gifts, but I thought I needed time to think about this answer carefully before tonight._

_Friends with Benefits – I'll do my best as I'm sure it can differ slightly in its rules from "couple to couple"._

_The two people have a good solid friendship._

_They don't wish to have a romantic relationship. _

_They want to date other people._

_When they feel the need for sex and both are available then they do it. No strings attached – which means that nothing more is expected from the relationship._

_Usually, but not always, this is mutually decided ahead of time. Sometimes one person will develop feelings over time and it ends in disaster and they lose the friendship._

_As far as my past relationships, Rebecca was not an example. We had a serious relationship. Tessa - It started with good intentions, but it should have ended months before it did. It turned into a "friends with benefits"… non-spoken but true. Cam – Both in New York and in D.C., we didn't discuss it, but it was more a "friends with benefits" relationship that was non-spoken. This is why we have been able to stay friends without jealousy. Catherine – Neither. It just didn't work out to be good for either of us after a few dates. Nothing sexual occurred beyond a little kissing. _

_I can only speculate on your past relationships. Scuba-Guy – Neither. You were just plain using him. Michael – Not sure. Sully – No. You had real feelings for the guy. It wasn't meant to be; similar to Rebecca and me at a different level. Hacker – I don't want to know._

_Us – I think that has yet to be determined… not until we return to D.C. Would you agree? That has me anxious, but it is also rational. (I'm starting to sound like you. Squinty : ) My speculation on your refusal a couple of months ago has been that you were content with a platonic friendship instead of risking failure resulting in nothing at all because you have convinced yourself you can't have a real relationship that would be successful. Given your history, it is quite an understandable line of thinking…. a false assumption, but understandable. My first reaction was made through pain. I said I needed to move on. I think I was unconsciously trying to mask the pain, possibly even trying to make you hurt the way I was hurting. If the latter is true, I am very, very sorry. I never want to hurt you. I know you hate psychology. Sorry. But Baby, that's what you wanted this year to be. You chose a psychological route without realizing it… soft science. LOL! I had to include that. LOL! Sweets would be proud! Don't you dare tell him I said these things! Can you imagine how long it would take to stop being harassed by him? Ugh!_

_I wonder how Angela would answer this question about 'friends with benefits'? Did you ask? I'm curious about what Daisy said to you, but I won't pry. I know when it comes to men, you go to Angela. I just hope that you won't forget to talk to me, your best friend. _

_One more thing…. The biological urges, as you like to call it…. It's definitely easier to read & write than to hear it spoken. I am not the prude you say I am. Damn, I shouldn't be admitting this. I really wish I had a video of us to bring with me. Is that wrong? God! Baby, if we were at home, I would have never told you that. Of course, I maybe wouldn't need it to enjoy satisfying my biological urges. _

_I'll send you an encouragement message tonight. Talk to you later._

_In the spirit of this email conversation…_

_Hugs & kisses,_

_Booth_


	15. To Feel Anything but This

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 15: To Feel Anything but This**

**(Published July 13, 2010)**

**Brennan's POV**

The day seemed to drag on forever. Between trying to get the web site up and supervising the dig sites that were closest, she was hot, sweaty, tired, and hungry. Letting out a small groan, she realized she had forgotten to eat lunch. Booth would not be happy. All she wanted to do was shower, get in some comfortable clothes, eat, and rest in her air-conditioned room. She was looking forward to this evening. Grabbing a salad and water, she decided to check the status of the web site one more time before she could officially relax. She was surprised to find an email message from Booth waiting for her.

_How does he do that? How does he know what I am thinking?_ All her insecurities about not feeling adequate started to resurface. _He knows me too well. He really knows me. I can't do this. I will hurt him. It's all or nothing. I can't arrange a 'friends with benefits' plan with him. What was he thinking? I know it would be wrong to expect that of him. He will fall apart and I would lose him forever. I can't allow that to happen._ She began pacing the room. She needed to go for a run to clear her mind. I'll eat later. But she was sadly mistaken that it would clear her mind. The only thing she could think about for the whole 5 miles was Booth's email.

It was ridiculously hot, especially after returning to the air-conditioning and going back out again. But she didn't care. She needed to feel the pressure a run would give her. If she pushed herself, she could take the heat. She needed to feel something other than what she was feeling. The inner turmoil was mind-boggling.

_Friends with benefits: I hadn't been thinking of us when I asked. Angela mentioned it referring to Michael. But he wrote about us. Is he considering this for us? #1 – The two have a solid friendship. Booth and I have a solid friendship. At least right now we do and that's the way I want to keep it. #2 –_ _The two don't wish to have a romantic relationship. Well, he does. Do I know what I want? But he did allow for 2 nights of bliss without a commitment from me. #5 – If one develops feelings, it can end in disaster. This confirms my reasons for this staying platonic. What was Booth thinking? He should have stopped us. #3 – They want to date other people. He wanted to move on. Did he still want to pursue other relationships? Of course not. That's not Booth. And later in the email, he inferred that it wasn't true. Everything he said made sense until he started writing about us. Did he think I was considering this with us? No. That can't be it. Although I had the gist of the meaning, I didn't know the rules. So he shouldn't be thinking I'm asking for this. Is he considering it? No! This isn't him. I have to get off this cycle of thinking. Recite the Bones of the body, Bones._

Fortunately, that did help her to calm down. Her heart rate was where it was supposed to be again for a long distance run. She certainly didn't need to have a heart attack. She decided to think about more pleasant things. A lusty smile adorned her face. With those thoughts in mind, she was able to continue her run without anymore anxiety.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Chicago ~ Sully's POV**

He had been in Chicago for the past 2 years… He didn't realize that he would miss feeling a need for purpose for his life. Living just for him held no interest after several months. Chicago wouldn't have been his first choice, but he had let Hacker know that he was willing to make a move if the right opportunity opened.

When he got the call from Hacker, he had been shocked at what he was offering. Why would Booth leave? Why back to the army? He had always assumed that Tempe and Booth would end up together which is why he never went back. He assumed he was too late and couldn't tolerate seeing them together. Maybe she is with someone else. She didn't promise to wait. He hadn't asked her. But for some reason he couldn't watch her with Booth. He had always thought there was something between them. Either in the past or they were in denial. They were as intimate as two friends could get without having sex. He chuckled to himself. Tempe would call it intercourse. He knew they wanted each other. It was obvious the way they touched. Tempe swore that there was nothing physical. He believed her and still does. Temp cannot lie. She's horrible at it. But he knew she wanted him. The old resentment started welling up inside him. There had been one time that Tempe had called his name in her sleep. It wasn't a nightmare. She wasn't crying for his help. It was very obviously a sexual fantasy. It killed him. He didn't talk to her about it and thankfully it didn't happen again. He had to admit that it was right for her to stay. He would have made her miserable. And she was driven by professional purpose more strongly than he was.

_Did I make the right decision? Should I really be going back to the Hoover to work as the liaison to the Jeffersonian? Will Temp and I be able to work together again? There's only one way to find out. I'm taking a chance. I need to start packing._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Michael's POV**

He had been taking a stroll around their hotel to unwind after dinner. He had a lot to think about…. mainly Temperance. It unsettled him that she didn't respond to him the way she used to. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize at first that he was actually looking at her. _Damn. She is as gorgeous as she ever was. No. She looked even better. The authority and confidence that she displayed made her even hotter._ But in the next instant, his thoughts took a turn. She had just collapsed on the pavement. His heart immediately started beating rapidly and he ran after her.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Janson's POV**

He had seen her collapse. The gorgeous doctor was running one second and collapsed in a heap the next. His heart stopped momentarily frozen in place. He saw Stires run to her. He met the two in the lobby. Once in the air-conditioning for a few minutes, she started to stir back to consciousness. As soon as she could focus and realized who was holding her, she became very stiff.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Brennan's POV**

She awoke confused. Just about everything on the left side of her body ached including her head.

"Tempe? Are you OK?"

"What?"

"Are you OK?" Michael asked again. "You collapsed. What were you doing running in this heat? Did you even eat?"

She started squirming. "Get your hands off of me!"

"No! I won't until I know that you are alright. You just collapsed. How long had you been running? You could be dehydr…"

"You have no right to be concerned about me!" She managed to get off of him. She whirled around to face him, anger showing in every part of her body. She felt dizzy but ignored it. He reached for her, ready to catch her if she fainted again.

"Don't you touch me! I'll take you down!

He let out a smug laugh. "You wouldn't dare." That was the wrong thing to say. It took all of two seconds to lay him flat on the floor.

_Damn, that hurt._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Janson's POV**

_Damn. That was hot! _Before he could say anything to her, she stormed off to the elevators and the doors immediately opened for her. Just as well. He didn't want to end up like Stires who was just getting up off of the floor.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Brennan's POV**

_I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry, especially in front of him. Thankfully she had escaped in time. What am I doing here? I need Booth._ And then she couldn't hold it in any longer. Daisy caught her before she could get in her room.

Daisy gasped. "Dr. Brennan! Are you alright?"

She quickly controlled her tears long enough to respond. "I'm fine, Ms. Wick. It's been a stressful day that ended with an embarrassing fall at the end of my run. I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't wait for her response.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Booth,_

_It's early. But I wanted to send a message in case I fell asleep. It's been a difficult day._

_Booth, I need to understand something that you wrote. Thank you for explaining the general rules. That's what I didn't know. And you explained everything very well. But why were you writing about us… our friendship? I'm very confused. _

_I don't know if I can do this. I will hurt you. We can't have a 'friends with benefits plan'. Did you think I was asking? You would fall apart and I would lose you forever. You said that happens sometimes. This confirms my reasons for staying platonic. Is it too late? What have we done?_

_Bones_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Booth's POV**

_He was very excited to get online to see an email from his Bones. Strange, though. It was emailed an hour ago._ He opened it quickly and began to read. Slowly, a horrified expression appeared on his face. _What had he done?_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Bones,_

_I hope you are able to be online tonight. My heart is crushing. Oh God. After going back and rereading my last email, I can see how you came to those conclusions. I feel like a real idiot. I am so sorry. And here I thought I was being careful to include us since we had been together that weekend and I didn't want you to think I was forcing you into something. I am so sorry. Bones, I would never be happy with a 'friends with benefits' relationship. This year apart will end up telling us if we will remain just friends and partners or in a committed sexual relationship and partners. I wouldn't settle for in between. I couldn't do it. I would fall apart emotionally if I had to share you with other men. I want you close whether that is platonically or sexually. I can't imagine you not being a part of my life. And I want you to be happy. That's what matters to me most._

_I feel awful. I wish I was there to hold you until you felt better. There are definitely disadvantages as well as advantages to email. While the advantage may be to communicate more openly, the disadvantage is not seeing reactions and not being in real time. I am so, so sorry._

_Bones, are you there?_

_Love,_

_Booth_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Booth's POV**

_He didn't like to cry and he didn't do so often. But he just couldn't stop himself. It was now 12:00 her time and she wasn't online. This was going to be a long night. I sure hope I'm able to compartmentalize things tomorrow. I want her to trust me._

_Dear Bones,_

_I miss you like crazy. I'm guessing you needed your sleep. I hope that you're alright. _

_Tonight's encouraging message: Your smile makes your eyes sparkle and together they can light up a room. (That's a figure of speech, Bones. It means that you capture people's attention by just smiling. You make people feel special.)_

_Take care. I love you._

_Booth_

**Author's Notes: Do you think I threw enough men into this chapter? LOL! I didn't even realize the extent of it until I was done, but I'm gradually leading for a thickening plot. I haven't forgotten the gifts. I know you're anxious and I promise the next chapter will have them. I thought it would be this one until I realized I needed more lead-ins. Stay tuned : )**

**Sully's POV is an insert from the first chapter of my newest story. It should be posted sometime tomorrow.**

**Oh… I should point out that I'm a shipper. So if you are a shipper, don't panic!**

UPDATED **Author's Notes: I had a couple of questions. Janson is the anthropologist assigned to the compromised site where Daisy is working. Michael had wanted to be there, but Brennan didn't trust him… more likely she didn't want to see him all that much since she planned to be there a lot. Second, Booth isn't replying to his own emails. He's just sent more than one before receiving a reply. Lastly, Sully is in this story for a reason, but I don't want to give away the reason. So it's a secret. : ) Oh… and he hasn't been told that Brennan isn't working at the Jeffersonian.**


	16. Dr James Janson to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: Just a reminder, Dr. James Janson (Jim/Jimmy) is the anthropologist from Australia who is working at the compromised site with Daisy.**

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 16: Dr. James Janson to the Rescue**

**(Published July 16, 2010)**

**Brennan's POV**

_I woke up to a pounding noise. Is someone pounding on my door first thing in the morning? Who would be so rude? Oh crap. Did I sleep in? A quick look at the clock answered my worries. It's not even morning._

She was stunned at the way her head pounded as she walked to the door. The light in the hallway blinded her. It took her a moment to focus. In front of her stood two worried people.

"Dr. Brennan! We were so worried!"

Daisy's shriek caused her to moan. Daisy's eyes grew even wider.

"You're not alright," a male voice stated calmly. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Dr. Brennan," he spoke again. "You collapsed at the end of your run this evening."

"You mean last evening. It's 12:15 AM."

"Yes. I saw Daisy in the Lobby after you came upstairs. I couldn't shake the worry. We thought we'd let you sleep a couple of hours since that's what is aloud in case you have a concussion. Does your head hurt?"

"Yes. I believe I hit it while falling."

"I think we should take you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital. That's ludicrous. I don't have a concussion."

"You can't know that. Let us at least keep an eye on you tonight. I can take half the night to wake you every 2 hours and Daisy can take the second half."

She thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose that would be an acceptable solution for your concern." _Did he just smirk at me?_

They planned for Janson to stay until 4:00 AM and then Daisy would stay the last few hours. When she noticed the wrapped gift sitting next to the computer, she panicked. "I have to send an email."

"That can wait. You have a severe headache. I can tell by your gait. Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No." She sighed, "You don't understand. I have to send an email. He was expecting me and he's going to worry."

"I don't know who he is, but he's probably going to check in the morning."

"You don't know Booth. He'll worry and not get enough sleep. That would be dangerous in the Middle East."

"OK. I'll send the email explaining why you couldn't make it and that you're safe."

She sighed. "OK. But only because my head hurts and the light from the screen would compound the pain."

**B&B&B&&B&B&B&B**

Once she got settled back into bed, he made his way to her computer. On the screen was an email directed to Dr. Brennan. Daisy had mentioned it to him before she left. She said it was probably the reason for her lack of attention while running and for the tears she had seen coming from Dr. Brennan. Normally, he wouldn't pry, but considering that it may be why he was now sitting in his director's room to watch for any medical problems, he thought that this would warrant an excuse.

_My name is Dr. James Janson. I promised Dr. Brennan that I would send you an email that she insisted couldn't wait until morning. Earlier this evening, Dr. Brennan collapsed at the end of her run. I don't know how long she had been running or any other circumstances from the day. I saw her take a bad fall. Ms. Daisy Wick, her intern, and I have insisted that we watch her throughout the night since she refused to allow us to take her to the hospital. I'm assuming you know her well enough to know she is stubborn. _

_I will be here until 4 AM and then Ms. Wick will come in and continue to wake her every 2 hours to ask questions verifying that she isn't suffering from side effects caused by a concussion. If there are any problems, I'll see that you are notified. Currently, she is suffering from a severe headache. She is most likely sore, but her gait doesn't suggest that she has any broken bones._

_I hope this brings you some relief for any concerns you may have. If I had missed an expected message from my wife, I wouldn't be able to rest._

_Jim Janson_

Only 10 minutes had passed since he sent the email when a window popped up announcing mail had been received. He quickly opened the window to check the sender before continuing his work on the project web site.

_Jim,_

_Thank you for looking after Dr. Brennan. Please say thank you to Daisy as well. I am very appreciative that she is working with caring people and I'm even more thankful to know that she is alright and if she isn't that she will get the care she needs._

_Seeley Booth_

**b&b&b&b**

_Seeley,_

_I'm glad to help. Being separated from the people you love for a year is never easy, especially if they are hurt._

_I don't know what Dr. Brennan's past is with Dr. Michael Stires, but the present isn't a peaceful one. You would have been proud of her, today. Dr. Stires will be quite sore for a couple of days. She obviously can defend herself, but I feel like I should be keeping an eye on Dr. Stires for awhile._

_Jim_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Booth couldn't help but chuckle at the latest email from the helpful doctor… the helpful __**married**__ doctor. It sounds like Michael is very much annoying his Bones. I hope that she doesn't try and work tomorrow. God, I hope she feels good enough to argue about it. When did I start missing her stubbornness and arguments? I knew I would miss her. I knew it would be hard. But I didn't know how empty I would feel. I can't remember a time where I have ever felt like this. I think the closest would have been when I wasn't able to see Parker for weeks on end after he was born. God, I need sleep. With a clear head, maybe it's possible to wrap my head around all of this. I need her so much. God, please be with me. Please be with my Bones._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Dr. Brennan." She heard a male voice calling her. "Dr. Brennan, it's time to wake up again."

"Dr. Janson, has it been two hours already?"

With a sweet smile he acknowledged that it had been. "It sounds like you remember why I am here. That's a good sign. How does your head feel?"

"I'm not sure. How bad did it hurt before?"

Janson chuckled. "Well, I can only speculate that it hurt rather severely since you gave in so easily and went to bed while allowing me to email your boyfriend, Seeley Booth." Her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, he explained. "You were right. He was still waiting for your message. I received a return email from him. It's obvious that he was very concerned."

"You must have said the right thing if he wasn't concerned that it was you doing the emailing."

"Now, how do you know he wasn't concerned about me?"

"You called him Seeley Booth. That's how he ended his email? It wasn't Special Agent Seeley Booth? Or Sergeant Major Seeley Booth?" Janson shook his head indicating that he had ended his email with only his name and without a title. She seemed genuinely surprised. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him what had happened and why Ms. Wick and I were helping you. I also added that I'm married. I'm sure that's what did the trick." He shrugged his shoulders while giving an almost shy smile.

"Ah! I'm sure that was it." She paused for a moment. "So, you're married?"

"Yah. Two years. Would you like some tea to help you back to sleep? Maybe some aspirin or something?"

"I hate to be a bother, but it does sound wonderful. I have some here that I can fix."

"It's not a bother. Just point me in the right direction and you rest. We can talk until you get drowsy again."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'll try not to bore you." She laughed and realized that wasn't such a good thing. She moaned slightly and grabbed her aching head.

"Whatever you have to say will be more interesting than working on the web site in the middle of the night." He winked. "What can I get for your head?"

"Two aspirin from the medicine cabinet and a message to Ms. Wick that she won't be needed. I don't think my head can tolerate her volume right now." She could tell that it took a lot of effort for him not to bellow out a hearty laugh. The poor man was getting to know all too well the personality of Ms. Daisy Wick.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Mmm. This is just what I needed. Thank you Dr. Janson."

"Please, call me Jimmy. My friends call me Jimmy."

"I'll call you Jimmy after hours. It's still Dr. Janson during the day." She gave a knowing nod. "Please call me Temperance, or Tempe. So, tell me what brought you here, other than the obvious, of course."

"Other than the obvious, huh? You get right to the point early on in a friendship." She looked a little hurt, so he quickly added, "I like that. What's the use of idle chatting?" She relaxed. He chuckled. "I guess I just reached a time where I needed some perspective in my life. Everything has been going down a path that seems predictable and without purpose. I'm not sure I can explain it. I needed to get away and rediscover what I valued in my field. I'm babbling." He stopped to look at her. Her eyes were half closed. He chuckled softly. "It looks like it's working, though. And you thought you would be boring."

She giggled. "You're not boring. I'm drinking tea and took medication that would inevitably make me drowsy. Everything you've said makes sense to me. Please continue. I like the sound of your accent. If you don't mind, tell me more. What about this pretty wife of yours? Two years you said?"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_I don't know what has gotten into me. I don't ever talk about these things with anyone. At first, I thought it was because she wasn't really listening. It was like I was talking to myself. But then she would respond with the most understanding comments or questions. It's like she really understood me without being judgmental. She is so beautiful. I shouldn't still be here, but it would have just been wrong to subject her to Ms. Wick when she had been sleeping again for only 30 minutes. I'll wake her again at 5:30 and Ms. Wick agreed to be here at 8:00 to help her with her morning routine if necessary. Tempe wouldn't listen to me and insists on working. If I have my way though, she will be taking the day off._ He set his alarm on his cell phone and drifted off to sleep on the nearby sofa.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

She woke to see that it was almost 5:30. Dr. Janson, Jimmy, was sound asleep on her sofa bed. She smiled and wondered what had happened to Daisy. Not that she minded, of course. Having as little to do with Daisy as possible always made her happy. After returning from the bathroom, she noticed his cell phone. At closer inspection, she determined that she had assumed correctly. She reset the alarm for 7:30, wrote him a note about it, and went back to sleep.

The alarm went off at 7:30 and Janson immediately sat up confused. He quickly regained his memory and realized that the sun was up and Dr. Brennan, Tempe, was not in her bed. Upon hearing the shower turn off, he became a bit uncomfortable. She walked back into the room wearing a light robe and slippers with her hair soaking wet. His jaw dropped.

"Did you really think that I would not work today, Jimmy? You have a lot to learn about me."

His eyebrows went up and she laughed.

"Go. Get out of here. I'll meet you at breakfast in awhile, Dr. Janson." Before he closed the door she added, "Jimmy, thank you for everything last night."

"For everything? All I did was make sure you were OK."

"Yes, you did that. But that's not all you did. You emailed Booth for me. You didn't have to get involved with that. And you shared things about yourself that allowed me not to dwell on my own inner turmoil. You offered up part of yourself to help me. It didn't go unnoticed. Just… thank you."

He looked overwhelmed. "You're welcome, Tempe. I'll see you at breakfast."

_Wow! She's definitely not the iceberg people generally think Dr. Temperance Brennan to be. How very lucky I am to know the truth. It's my guess that she doesn't allow too many people to know the soft caring side of her._

**Author's Notes: OK. What did you think? Are you still worried? Are you curious? What do you think is going to happen next? I think I have everything set in place now for some real action to begin.**


	17. Time is a Gift

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: OK, this chapter happened even later than I thought. I hope I did it justice.**

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 17: Time is a Gift**

**(Published July 17, 2010)**

_Dear Booth,_

_I am so very sorry that I wasn't able to "be" with you online last night. I am grateful that my colleague, Dr. Janson was able to send you a message and I hope that it was able to give you some relief so you could sleep. I know how you worry about me. I remember how that used to annoy me because I can take care of myself. I'm starting to appreciate how time can change me. Now I feel cherished and loved knowing that I'm important enough to cause so much concern. _

_I understand what you mean about email being a disadvantage since it's not in real time. I really look forward to this evening. I miss you. You'll be happy to know that I worked only a few hours out at the sites, today. I was somewhat forced to return to my room after lunch. I have been able to work on the web site some, but my mind has wandered. I thought it better to get my thoughts written in my journal and catch up on some correspondence. I won't admit it to anyone here, but I am rather sore and will probably take a bath and a nap this afternoon, as well. My headache is gone, I have no broken bones, and I have only minor scratches. I was very fortunate. It was my fault for the accident and I want to apologize as I have apologized to everyone here. I did not take proper care of myself, yesterday. I forgot to eat lunch and then made the poor decision to go running rather than eating dinner and re-hydrating myself. I promised you that I would stay safe. Please forgive me. _

_I've had time to read your emails from yesterday and the urgency crushed my heart. I knew that you would never have accepted a FWB plan. (I don't feel like writing it out every time – friends with benefits plan… but I probably won't write about it again.) Your encouraging message took me by surprise. I had no idea that you liked my smile and eyes. I have always thought of them as ordinary. Your smile and eyes captivate me. In fact, there have been many times over the years that I have been trapped into doing what you wanted me to do because of your smile and eyes. It is so easy for me to get lost in your eyes and forget about the world around me for at least a little while. You know how you wish that I could stop thinking and just feel? Well, it that happens frequently. Did you know that already? It scares me sometimes at how well you know me. Before I left for the Maluku Islands, I was beginning to wonder who I was. You have become so much a part of me that I'm not the same person. I have changed even though I said I couldn't. That scares me, Booth. You know how you've said that you've started to become squinty? Well, I feel like I've started to become Boothy. Does that sound logical?_

_Just some updates/highlights from the past 2 days: I received an email from Cam. Sully is back in D.C. as the liaison to the Jeffersonian. He's been working at the field office in Chicago the past couple of years. I had no idea. He will be working with the new/temporary anthropologist, Dr. Lawrence Tyler. I've heard of him and he has a good reputation. Sully became quite good at understanding how the Jeffersonian operates, so hopefully their success rate is high in our absence. Sully is in for a shock. He hasn't been told that I'm not there. He is supposed to arrive next week. Michael is making a nuisance of himself. I think after yesterday, he should be backing off from me. Just in case, Jimmy insists on watching him. I only agreed to this arrangement as a partnership. He watches my back and I watch his. The poor guy has to work with Daisy everyday at the compromised work site. He will need rescuing every so often. He has also insisted to accompany me on my runs. He claims it's too dangerous to go alone and now he knows how stubborn I am. Apparently he believes that I can be dangerous to myself. That's ludicrous. He reminds me of you. LOL!_

_I should probably wrap this up or you won't ever get around to "talking" with me so and we won't ever get the gifts opened! I'm starting to get as anxious as you on Christmas morning. Btw, I often think about the Christmas tree that you and Parker surprised my family and me with a couple of years ago. You are the most caring and generous man I know. That's not Boothy… that's Seeley. That's your heart. I wish my heart was as big as yours. A person like you deserves someone so much better than me. I know that you think that is just an insecurity of mine. I'm not convinced of that._

_Just one more thing… I promise. I know it's been only a few days, but as time goes on, I wish that I had a video of us, too. I wish I had more photos, as well. I wonder if Ang has any stored on her computer that she could send to me. I just plain miss you. _

_Until tonight,_

_Bones_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Dear Parker,_

_How is school going? I've linked our web site of the dig for you. I think it would be fun to show a time line of our progress and hopefully catalog the proof we try to find to fill in a link in the evolutionary process of human existence. But don't feel obligated. I would enjoy hearing about any project you would like to do._

_I miss you buddy. Take care,_

_Bones_

**10:50 PM**

_Bones,_

_You know how to capture a man's heart. In time, you will notice and accept how big your heart really is. Only a person with a big (and open) heart could have written an email that you sent today._

_Love, _

_Booth_

**11:00PM ~ Email Communication in Real Time**

"I'm here, Booth. Instant messaging would be easier, but I think you're right that using email is likely to be more private. Since we are only discussing private matters, I think we are safe anyway. Are you ready to open our gifts?"

"I'm here. I'm ready. I'm opening it in a couple of minutes. Be ready!"

"OMG! I don't know what to say. What perfect timing! Padme is so kind-hearted. And this scrapbook is beautiful. She is very talented."

"I know Bones. It's perfect. She must have gotten many of these photos from Ang. Which one is your favorite?"

"I think it would have to be the one of us at the Egypt exhibit. It's obvious that things had started to really change between us."

"That's my favorite as well. You were so beautiful that night. You're always beautiful, though. That night was ours. When you said that to me, my heart exploded. I almost kissed you that night."

"I thought you were going to kiss me. I was very disappointed that we were interrupted. Things probably would have gone differently for us over the past few months. But I'm not convinced it would have been better. I may have gotten more nervous."

"Bones, I know you don't believe in fate, but things happen in their own time."

"I will think on what you said. I'm going to look through this scrapbook often. I love looking at you."

"Oh Bones, I love looking at you, too. If I can't have the real thing, this is the next best."

"I would love to be in your arms right now."

"I would love to kiss you right now."

"Me too."

"This almost reminds me of our phone conversations late at night when we haven't seen each other during the day for a case. It's hard to say good night."

"LOL! Yah, you're right. Despite my nap, my pain medication is making me sleepy."

"Are you alright? I hope you'll take a couple of days off from your running."

"I'm fine, Booth. Too many people have been worried about me, today. I felt rather smothered… one of the reasons I agreed to relax the second half of the day."

Tonight's encouraging message: Time is evolutionary. I learned that from you. Both of us have changed for the better. We are better people because of each other. I hope that doesn't scare you. You are still Temperance Brennan. You still have all the qualities and characteristics that made me fall in love with you. And I'm confident that the time we spend apart, however hard it is, will make us stronger. I once heard this saying: _Time is a gift. That's why they call it the present._

"That was beautiful. I will try and not be afraid of it. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Have a good night's sleep, Temperance. I will dream of you. I can't help it. I've been doing that for what seems like forever… metaphorically speaking of course."

"I will dream of you, as well. Good night, Seeley.

**Author's Notes: So what did you think. Was it too OOC?**


	18. My Heart is with You

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 18: My Heart is with You**

**(Published July 18, 2010)**

The compromised site was continuing to become a popular topic of conversation around the lab. It appeared not only to be tampered with, but it was revealing completely different information than the other 3 sites.

"What does your gut reaction tell you?" They were about half way through their run.

"My gut reaction?"

Brennan would have blushed if she wasn't already flushed from physical exertion. "I've been working with Booth for too long. I meant to ask, what hypothesis are you arriving at?"

"I'd like to give my team the rest of the week to gather evidence before heading to the lab. I'm eager to start more thorough investigations and hopefully begin forming a hypothesis or two."

"That sounds great. I would like to be there when you start in the lab."

"Sure thing." A comfortable silence followed for a couple of minutes before Janson spoke again. "Do you mind me asking who Booth is and why you call him by his last name? If I'm prying, just say so." He gave her a warm smile.

"Booth is my partner in crime." She caught him by surprise and she liked watching his reaction. "I work with the FBI part time. The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigations. The Jeffersonian Institution in Washington D.C. and my team work on difficult cases to identify bodies and solve murders. So, basically, I've become a forensic anthropologist. Booth and I have been partners for 5 years. Part of why I am here is to get away from the crime and return to my original desire for working with the past and making important discoveries. You're not the only one who has needed to find perspective and purpose this year."

He took in everything she said before speaking again. "No wonder you seemed to understand me so well when I was talking to you a few nights ago. The forensic work must be fascinating. That will be just the experience we need at the Comp site. Ms. Wick was placed at this site for that reason, I presume." Brennan shook her head to agree with his statement. "So, you call him Booth because he is your partner?" Again she nodded. "Why does he call you Bones?"

"That's a nickname he gave me during the very first case we worked together. I didn't like it for quite awhile. Now I feel strange without hearing the name every day."

She looked a million miles away. "Does anyone else call you Bones?"

"Just Parker, Booth's son. He's 10 years old. He's very intelligent. He wants to be a scientist. Booth makes jokes about how our team has turned him into a squint." She smirked.

"A squint?"

"That's what the FBI and other law officials call scientists. Booth says we squint at everything."

"Interesting term. So, you and Booth must be close if his son is spending a lot of time with you and your team. You seem very fond of him, so he must be a good guy."

She began laughing so hard that she had to stop running. Janson jogged in place while he waited for her to calm down. Once they continued their run, Janson asked, "What was so funny?"

"Booth has been very judgmental of the men I've seen over the years. Basically, he finds fault in them. Except for one. But that's another story for another day."

_I wonder if they really had a lot of negative faults or if he was just jealous?_

"Booth is back in Afghanistan while I'm here working on this project. How is your wife spending the year?"

His eyes suddenly looked sad. They reminded her of what Booth looked like when she rejected him in front of the Hoover building. "I'm sorry. I was being too nosy."

"It's OK. It would probably be healthy to get it out in the open to at least one person while I'm here. Tasha and I are separated."

Brennan looked confused. "Well, yes. You're here and she is living in another part of the world. I assume that would be somewhere in Australia."

Janson was amused. He had started to notice her lack of understanding of common metaphors. Attending universities in the States had offered him a whole new cultural experience, one that he enjoyed since he was studying anthropology.

"We are separated as in we were not living together when I left for the Maluku Islands. We met while I was earning my doctorate's degree. She was born and raised in the States. She is spending the year with her family."

"Oh." She was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Hopefully we will be able to use this year to reflect on our needs and desires."

"Sounds familiar," she said more to herself than to him.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Hi Booth,_

_The comp site is starting to show some interesting irregularities in comparison to the other 3 sites. The team is going to gather more evidence this week before beginning their work in the lab. I'm excited to see what they find!_

_It was so good to get out and run again this evening. I feel so grumpy when I haven't had any real stimulating exercise. I've had an Epson salt bath and presently I'm not feeling any aches. _

_It turns out that I'm not the only one that is using this year to gain perspective and purpose, evaluate relationships, and return to the basics of anthropology. I found out this evening that Jimmy is attempting to do the same thing. I don't know much about his current work situation, but I know that he and his wife of two years are separated. Jimmy is from Australia. He met his wife in the States while he was earning his degrees. It turns out that she has returned to the States during this year. He looked so sad when he was talking about it during our run. I wonder what Sweets would have to say about all of that._

_I was thinking about Pops, today. Have you been able to communicate with him and see how he's doing? _

_How is your compartmentalizing going? As you know, I'm pretty good at that. ;) Please ask for help if you need it. I want you to be as safe as possible. Metaphorically speaking, my heart is in Afghanistan. Please keep it protected._

_Missing you,_

_Your Bones_

_(OK… I let Parker call me that, too. But you know what I mean.)_

**B&B&B&B&B&&B&B&B**

Booth couldn't believe what he had just read. _That's the closest thing Bones has ever communicated about her true feelings for me, for us. Wow!_

_Dear Bones,_

_I will do everything in my power to keep myself and your heart safe so that we can return to you. Metaphorically speaking, my heart is in the Maluku Islands. It's sad. Can you kiss it and make it better? Did you just roll your eyes at me, Dr. Temperance Brennan? LOL!_

_About compartmentalizing: I think it's improving. What would be the most important thing for me to know or do?_

_About Jim: I've noticed that you have been calling him 'Jimmy.' I assume that he considers you a good friend. A guy in his position needs a good friend right now. Please don't get mad when I say this: please be careful. He is very vulnerable. Without even intending for a change in friendship status, many similar friendships have turned in the wrong direction. What I mean is that he could start to form a personal attachment to you that could lead to more than just friendship feelings. I trust your judgment. He sounds like a great guy, but he's hurting. Take care of him, but be conscience of misperceived feelings. I hope that made sense. And I hope I didn't upset you._

_The comp site sounds interesting. I'm very curious to know what you find. Getting inside information before it hits the web makes me feel special. : )_

_I was surprised when I received an email from Pops, yesterday. His crocheting friend taught him how to use email. LOL! It sounds like he is happier than ever. He spent Saturday with Parker. I'm so glad that Rebecca allowed that to happen. I sent him your email address so he may be contacting you. I didn't say anything about us. I wouldn't do that without knowing what you want him to know._

_Tonight's Encouraging Message: People trust you. You're honest. You're not judgmental. You are a friend that people can count on… the friend with the open heart._

_I'm happy to read that you're not sore after your run. I'm glad you took some time off from it. I can think of some stimulating activities I'd like to share with you. : ) I'll be dreaming about you taking your bath tonight. : )_

_Missing you,_

_Booth_

**Author's Notes: I've been overwhelmed by the number of reviews my story has received this weekend. Thank you so much!**


	19. What happened to your own advice?

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** Two posts in one day! But I couldn't help it this time…. I debated on when and how much angst I was going to put into this story. I was leaning toward the fun and easy road… until I started reading spoilers for season 6 late last night. I am really upset at what I'm discovering. I'm trying to take it with a grain of salt and just enjoy the next couple of months with FanFiction. But the spoilers made me realize that if this is realistic, there needs to be some angst during their time apart. Don't worry too much, I'm still a shipper. I'm not sure how many Bones episodes I'll watch this upcoming season, but I will say again, I'm still a shipper. B&B were meant to be. It just takes some creativity to make the stories work…. and a risky personality instead of a wimpy one. *wink*

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 19: What happened to your own advice?**

**(Published July 18, 2010)**

_Hi Tempe,_

_As you know, Sweets asked you if I could email you. Thank you so much for your permission. It means a lot to me. I was wondering where you had run off to. I should have known it would be a dig somewhere. Wow, a whole year! What is going on that is so special? I look forward to reading about it._

_I'm assuming you already know that I'm working as the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. It's not the same without you, but Dr. Tyler is a decent guy and quite brilliant. He's not a genius like you, but he's very smart. We are currently working on a case at a middle school. It's one of those cases where you know it's about to explode into something much bigger. It's also one that requires Sweets' expertise. I had no idea I would value his abilities so much. And I think he may look a little older now. LOL!_

_I wish I had the right to pour my heart out, to tell you what I have been doing the past couple of years, explain why I left and didn't return. But I don't have that right unless you give it to me. Tempe, what happened? When I left, I decided that what I was reading between you and Booth was a true love. And now he's not even here. Is it true he left for the Middle East because you wanted to go on a dig? I'm really trying not to be judgmental here, but that is very selfish for him to risk getting killed and stealing your heart in the process all because you are doing what you love. Please tell me I am completely wrong in my assumptions because right now I want to punch the guy. Please don't be mad at me for saying those things. It's just that your happiness is important to me. _

_I hope that you will feel comfortable in corresponding by email. I'd like to know everything cool thing that you're doing there._

_Love always,_

_Sully_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Hey Booth,_

_According to Sweets, you know that I've been in Chicago the past couple of years. I surprised myself and discovered several months out to sea that I was no longer content and I needed to regain purpose. Not too long ago, Hacker called me up to offer your job to me._

_What the hell are you doing in the Middle East? I didn't come back to D.C. a couple of years ago because I was thinking that you and Tempe were meant to be. I'm really having a hard time understanding why you're putting your life on the line and risking losing Tempe's heart at the same time. You certainly are not obligated, but if you could explain it to me, I might be able to rest. I thought you were better than this. I trusted you with Tempe's heart. Right now I would love to punch you… one punch for a knock out. Damn it! __**What happened to the advice you gave me? "Don't let her bully you into leaving." Do you remember that?**_

_Sully_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Do you mind if I quickly tackle my email before we go out?"

"No, not at all. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Brennan shook her head and smiled at Jimmy. "Am I going to have a hard time waking you up and getting you out of here?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to get to the club. I really need to unwind and let loose. I deserve it!"

"Yes, you do. I'll take care of this as quickly as possible."

Brennan sighed. _I knew this was coming. It's an email from Sully._ She read it carefully, twice. She cradled her face in her hands and began to weep, forgetting that she wasn't alone. She began to mumble, "My life is so messed up. Before I met Booth and Sully, I didn't have high expectations in my personal life. I didn't have dreams and goals where my emotions were involved. Life used to be so much easier. What am I doing?" She stopped to use a tissue. "OMG!" she moaned. She collapsed into a fetal position and screamed.

Janson's heart dropped to the floor. "Tempe! What's wrong?"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Bones,_

_Are you OK? I usually hear from you by now. I enjoy our routine. Did you get an email from Sully? I received one that punched me right in the gut. _

_I love you so much. I'm sorry that I kept backing away through the years. I'm not backing away now. I'm not giving up on us. _

_If I could just see you and hold you right now, life would be so much better. Please talk to me, Temperance._

_Tonight's Encouraging Message: You are worth fighting for. You are everything a man could want or need… everything I could want or need. I know that fate hasn't been decided yet, but if we were meant to be together, I would be the happiest man on Earth._

_Missing you,_

_Seeley_

Booth couldn't relax. He had been pacing since he read Sully's email. One minute he'd be angry, the next minute he'd be remorseful, then he would be anxious until the cycle started all over again. The anger was directed in all different directions: to Sully, to himself, to Bones. And now… It's way past midnight and he hadn't heard from her. He knelt down next to his bed and just let it all go. He cried until there were no more tears left.

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Have I adequately expressed my distress in the shows' spoilers and writers? Have I let out enough anxiety to last awhile? LOL! Ugh! Hopefully, I will feel better when I write the next chapter. I've never asked for reviews, but can I get a little love this time? I need some positive feedback on how and why B&B should be together sooner than later.**


	20. A Heart Crushing Event

**Chapter 20 will begin after answering all your questions and concerns.**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Wow! The reviews were amazing. You are awesome! Thank you so much for your opinions and advice. I love how this format of publishing allows for an interactive process of writing. I'm going to answer some of them here since some were common questions or concerns. And I want you to know that I heard you and I am taking your advice. What's the point in writing a story if I don't have an audience? _**I think you will enjoy these reviews and responses… worth the delay in starting chapter 20. – Which does follow the responses… no waiting another day. : )**_

A… **It's like the love between the two of them is a balm to my soul.** ~ **I'll stick to FanFiction where the writers know what the fans want and give it to them. ~ keep the faith and keep writing!**

_I totally understand. It's so sad, but I was ridiculously upset about the spoilers… hence the strong emotions in chapter 19. At first, I thought I should scrap the whole story since it was just a dream that won't come true in Hanson's world. Thank you for your comments. I'll enjoy the next 2 months before the season begins and let this story make me happy._

B… **I hope nothing happens between Bones and Jim too. ~ Love how Bones was able to talk to Jimmy...Booth is right though and I did notice in a previous chapter when Jimmy was looking and thinking of her differently...so she better be cautious alright... ~ absolutely don't want Brennan and "Jimmy" to even think of getting it on**

_They will be walking a fine line sometimes, but I'm a shipper all the way. See answer to A! BTW… love the terminology "getting it on" _

C… **The spoilers are annoying but I think they will let B&B be together in the end at least. ~ I don't care what the spoilers say, I don't want Booth even thinking about hooking up with some chippie in Afghanistan. ~ fanfiction is for us to write what the show won't let us have. Please bring B&B together sooner than later. Later is like no dessert and often is the Hart Hanson approach. ~ I hope you are not going to follow the "spoilers" in your story. ~ my advice is to avoid the spoilers and enjoy the lovely ride.**

_Thank you! I was really hoping to get comments about this very thing. The funny thing is that one of the spoilers not affecting the B&B relationship was already in my outline. Strange, huh?_

D… **So I can only hope for in season 6 is some better writing and better cases...**

_I totally agree. I have already started a second story that is being integrated with this one. (But it is not necessary to read both to understand what is going on). My second story will later develop into a resource guide for teachers, counselors and other school staff about how to effectively work with students with behavioral and emotional disorders. I will have a blog for this. I have other stories in mind to develop when B&B and A&H get back to D.C._

E… I **loved the way your story was going until you dropped Brennan on the floor...what in the world happened? ~ omg! what happened to her! ~ it seems something is wrong with Bones, so Booth should be there to see her through it. **Like **Sully pointed out Booth let Bones bully him into leaving, he should prove to her that he won't be bullied.**

_That will be revealed in this chapter coming up after the author's notes. It may be a shocker, but it does enhance the story line in a positive way even if it doesn't seem like it at first. See also response (I)_

F… **How many chapters more , when they will be in DC again?**

_Honestly, I don't know how many chapters it will take to finish. They will return to D.C., but I will quickly end the story shortly after that. See answer to D._

G… **I am enjoying this but I really can't stand Sully. ~ stupid Sully. ~ ARGH someone punch Sully or at least send him a scathing email or better yet send Cam an email so she can ream him out and I really hope Bones doesn't go back on the "I just want to be friends" train with Booth dam you Sully. ~ Oh come on!Sully can't come between them again (but he does have a point) ~ (Lots of other comments in chapter 17 about the dislike of Sully. LOL!)**

_I kind of liked Sully and I will be making him likable in this story. I'll have to go back and review, but I think Sully trained Booth. I loved the tension between them in (season 3?)I have 2 quotes in my favorites list on my profile page that involves these two FBI agents.._

_This is what I was thinking as I wrote it… review by Aching Bones_

**Oh we all agree that Bones and Booth should be together sooner rather than later! I really feel like punching Sully...He is a stirrer...What gives him the right to preach to either Bones or Booth? He lost that right when he walked out of her life (don't care why he says he never came back)...What gives him the right to judge Booth going to Afghanistan when Bones has gone to Maluku for the year? Who says he knows just what is going on in Bones and Booth's life just now or what they are or are not to each other...His arrogance is beyond belief...I hope that both Bones and Booth give him a piece of their minds and I hope he is put firmly in his place...Poor Bones and poor Booth...both of them are upset now...**

H… **You write excellent author notes interesting and informative.**

_Thanks! I hope I didn't scare anyone away with this long one. I just appreciate all the input. I'm a teacher and life-long learner so the reciprocal communication is so awesome to me. I get so excited about comments in my paper-crafting hobby, too. LOL!_

I**…**__**Can you make them have a real heart to heart talk with live feed online? That would be great to see you take discussing the problem without being able to touch eachother physically**

Hmmm… that's an idea. See author's notes at the end. Choices, choices.

**I wish there could be some realistic way in your story that they could meet up somewhere soon! Emails just can't suffice when emotions are at the levels they are! **

See ending Author's notes

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 20: A Heart Crushing Event**

**(Published July 18, 2010)**

**3****rd**** chapter today ~ I must be crazy!**

**But they have been short, so I guess it's OK.**

"Tempe! Tempe! Please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," Brennan screeched. "Can you help me to the bathroom?"

Without straining at all, he whisked her up into his arms. "Oh, God. Tempe, don't bother arguing with me. I'm taking you to the hospital. Where's your identification?"

Brennan started to cry and contract further into a ball. "Everything is in my backpack in the closet… the blue one." She whimpered. "What's wrong with me?"

Janson gave a huge sigh. He had tears in his eyes. "Tempe, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After notifying a female leader of where he was taking Brennan, he carefully put her into the car on a pile of towels. He wished it wasn't such a long drive. _I wonder how she is going to handle this so far from home. And her boyfriend is in the army of all places. At least Tasha and I had each other. In the end, that's what ended up causing the tension and separation. She hadn't been able to conceive since then._ He looked over at her. "If I could take away the pain, I would." She looked over at him for a few moments before she started to cry again. _This is so unfair._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

He could relax once Brennan was given pain medication. She was having a miscarriage, a very early miscarriage according to Tempe and the doctor. Tempe had no idea she was pregnant. She hadn't been nauseous and her cycle had never been precise. The doctor wondered if she had calculated wrong since the count was so high, but Tempe was positive with her information. The doctor also wondered if it could have been a multiple pregnancy. The D&C was scheduled for first thing in the morning and Janson would pick her up after she was discharged tomorrow afternoon.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Why did this happen? It had been barely 3 weeks ago since their 2 nights of bliss. How is Booth going to react? What did I do wrong? Why didn't we use protection? Is he going to think I planned this?_ The questions kept cycling in her head until the nurse gave her something to help her sleep.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The ride home from the hospital was quiet. Tempe was too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice or be uncomfortable with it. Janson understand the reason for her behavior and he didn't want to pry. She would talk if and when she wanted to.

Brennan desperately wanted to crawl into bed and never get back out. Instead she checked her email. She had no idea of what she would say to him, but he would be worried. And this time he had a right to be.

_Dear Booth,_

_I need to talk to you soon. If not on the phone, then we need to have a real time chat like the night we opened the gifts from Jared and Padme. I will be here around 11PM to see if you could be here. If not, I will keep trying each night. _

_This is very, very important._

_Bones_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

3rd try at getting your email address correct.

_Seeley,_

_You need to speak with Dr. Brennan as soon as possible. She is hurting physically and emotionally. It is not my place to tell you why I had to take her to the hospital last night and why she had to stay over night. This is not something I can help her with, at least not anytime in the near future. I'm assuming it's you that she needs and nobody will be able to fill your shoes. I don't know anything about the military and its regulations, but if you can take a few days leave, that is necessary. Sorry to frighten you, but I'm concerned that Tempe will keep everything inside._

_I hope she doesn't kill me for emailing you with this information. Can we keep this between the two of us? I prefer not to deal with the wrath of Dr. Temperance Brennan._

_Sincerely,_

_Jim_

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Holy crap! What is going on? What happened to my Bones?_ Booth immediately got on his knees and prayed. Then he paced. Then he spent some time looking at her in his scrapbook. And then he paced again for the next hour until she was due to be online.

**Author's Notes: **

**OK… someone help me. Can Booth get a short leave if his girlfriend had a miscarriage? Can I fudge it if necessary?**

**It was a short chapter, but I will update soon. **

**Poor Brennan. Poor Booth. It's definitely a heart-crushing chapter. I hope I wrote it well enough and caused the right amount of emotion in you. **

**About the early miscarriage… wait to judge this. **

**As far as Jimmy is concerned, do you like him more, about the same, or less?**


	21. Please Talk to Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: **_In the last chapter, we found out that Brennan had an early miscarriage. In this chapter, we will find out that she was misdiagnosed. We'll find out about this now as Brennan talks to Booth. Janson is unaware of the misdiagnosis and therefore doesn't know she should be watched for the next few days. Remember when she fainted at the end of her run? There is more about this at the end of the chapter. _

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 21: Please Talk to Me**

**(Published July 19, 2010)**

**About 11:00 PM**

"Bones, I'm here. I've been so worried."

"Hi Booth."

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, Booth. You know that."

"And you know that you're not going to scare me away?"

"I don't know that.

You don't understand.

I am so, so sorry.

I didn't know.

I don't know what I did wrong.

I didn't plan any of this, I promise.

Why is this happening?

I am so, so sorry.

I don't feel like me. I am not supposed to be this emotional.

I am not emotional. This is not me.

I feel empty inside."

_She is panicking._

"Bones, you're scaring me. Please tell me what is wrong. I wish I had a reliable phone. Damn it! Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know.

I feel so lost.

Dr. Temperance Brennan is not supposed to act like this, feel like this.

I feel so out of control."

"Bones! PLEASE tell me what is wrong. I feel like I can't breathe. You're scaring me."

"I was at the hospital last night. I came home this afternoon. At first the doctor's thought I was having a miscarriage. That was only partially correct. I had minor surgery to repair a fallopian tube. I had an ectopic pregnancy and the tube burst. That means that the fertilized egg never made it to the uterus. Please forgive me."

_He still couldn't breathe well. The room was spinning. His Bones had been pregnant? Her tube actually burst? She had minor surgery? Is she going to be alright? I should be there holding her, comforting her, and supporting her. Instead I'm in the Middle East. Stuck. What am I going to do?_

"Booth? Are you there? Please talk to me. I am so sorry."

"I'm here. Please stop saying you're sorry. This was not your fault. You cannot blame yourself. Are you listening to me?"

**Afghanistan ~ The Next Day**

"Sir, I don't want to be difficult or leave you with a mess no matter how little time I would be gone. But my girlfriend doesn't have family where she is. She's in a third world country for an archeology dig. She will not follow doctor's orders and could very possibly end up back at the hospital in worse condition. I wish I didn't have to say this. I mean no disrespect or insubordination. Dr. Brennan is a wealthy woman with connections in Washington. I will go over your head if needed." _Now I made him angry. Well, that makes two of us. _"Sir, I am here because of a specific request. You obviously believed you needed me. Me, Seeley Booth. Please reconsider your decision. I'm not asking to leave for good. Being here right now won't do any of us any good, anyway. I can't concentrate."

_I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't concentrate. What am I going to do if I can't be there for her?_

_**Author's Notes:**_In addition to symptoms similar to miscarriages, dizziness and fainting can occur with ectopic pregnancies along with severe pain and heavy bleeding that are often unassociated with early miscarriages. The latter happens when the tube bursts. (This happened to me, misdiagnosis and all, but this isn't about me, so let's continue : ) Oh, as with any procedure these days, you get sent home very quickly… although it probably also depends on your doctor and your health insurance carrier.

So… did I catch you by surprise? I wanted you to feel like Janson is going to feel… sort of out of the loop, unbelieving that this could happen, etc. It was important to have this early. First, she didn't have to go through the complicated emotions of avoidance and secrecy of a known pregnancy and yet she still has undeniable evidence that their love making did occur.

How will this effect Brennan's relationship with Booth? Has she seemed a little OOC? Will her emotions change once her hormone levels go back to normal? Or were the hormone levels a blessing in disguise to allow her to open up more the past few days? Will this bring them together?

The next chapter should be quite a bit longer. Hang on!


	22. I'm Right Here, Baby

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 22: I'm Right Here, Baby**

**(Published July 20, 2010)**

"Hi Bones."

Brennan spun around so fast that she felt dizzy. It was Booth. He was here standing not even 3 feet away. "Booth!" She ran right into his arms and hugged him as close to her as she possibly could. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her waist. It all happened so fast. Before he could say anything, she was crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh… I'm right here, Baby. And I'm staying for a few days." He soothed her with his declarations of love while tenderly kissing her. Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he clung to her.

They caused quite a scene in the lab. Heads turned, bodies were frozen, and surprised expressions permeated the pristinely clean room. Their leader, the iceberg, was showing emotions for another human being. Was that even possible? Janson cleared his throat and glared at the interns. They immediately returned to their examinations.

It was then that Brennan remembered where she was and a bright blush appeared on her face. Booth gave her one of his heart-stopping lop-sided grins. He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Dr. Temperance Brennan. And they're going to learn to care for you as a mentor in a squinty sort of way." At this, she laughed bashfully. Then his eyes turned serious and concerned. "How are you feeling, Bones? Are you in any pain?"

"A little," she admitted.

"So that means you need to rest so that it doesn't get worse before you can take your pain meds again."

"You may be right, Booth. And now that you're here, I may actually be successful at it."

He kissed her with all the tenderness he was feeling, letting it communicate how much she meant to him and why he had to be here for her. Eventually they would have to talk but not right now. When he broke the kiss, he kissed away her tears from her cheeks with soft caresses. _Oh, how I love this man._ "Show me the way, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Booth? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I've got it," claimed Janson, happy that he had something to do. _There was no way he was going to interrupt their reunion, but he was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable. At least the interns had gotten back to work._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Booth, I'm feeling guilty that I am so tired and you just got here."

"Bones, you are recovering from surgery and an increase in hormonal levels. You have every right to be feeling tired and emotional. All I want to do right now is hold you, snuggle your warm body next to mine, and let you fall asleep."

He took her into his arms and gently pulled down the sheets to lay her on the bed. Then he lay down next to her and snuggled closely.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Bonesss," he dragged her name out as a warning. "Don't go there."

She was silent for a couple of minutes before she turned to look at him. "I love you, Booth."

"Oh Bones," he whimpered. _He couldn't help it. It just came out that way. He had been so worried that he could hardly function. He was probably almost exhausted as she was._ "I love you more than I ever thought was possible for one person to love another person." His eyes were teary. He kissed her softly. "Go to sleep, Bones. I'm right here and you're safe."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Janson's POV**

After dinner, Brennan allowed Janson to lead the way on a tour of the lab for Booth. Booth hadn't known what to expect and he was very impressed. He was even surprised at the modern facilities here and around the city. "It's true that Indonesia was once considered a third world country, but in recent years they have experienced a lot of economic growth and tourism is becoming popular," he explained as they entered the beautiful courtyard highlighting the new building.

"Really? Wow, I had no idea."

"That's OK. Most people don't."

"Booth? How did you get here?"

"I flew in a plane," he teased.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

_Damn! They are so damn good together. They are genuinely happy to be with each other, they can't take their eyes off of each other, they can't stop smiling, and he's just as handsome as she is beautiful. When was the last time I felt this way with Tasha? It bothered him that he couldn't remember. He heard his name called._

"Jimmy?" He turned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm tired. What did you say?"

"How did you know to pick Booth up from the airport?"

"Thanks Man," he directed at Booth. "Leave it to me to explain."

"How long have the two of you been communicating behind my back?" She glared at the two men.

"Um. Well. The day you came home from the hospital after your… you know… D&C procedure."

Brennan gasped. Booth looked confused and embarrassed. Under different circumstances, Brennan would have teased him about his discomfort. "What?" asked Janson.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was discharged much later in the day than expected because I was partially misdiagnosed." _He was confused. What the hell is she talking about?_ "I had minor surgery," she began to explain.

Janson's eyes were wide with surprise and then they turned to concern. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Tell someone? Someone should have been watching you closely!" By the time he was done, he knew he was starting to sound upset. "So, you weren't, you know… it was something else?"

"You're just as bad as Booth when it comes to discussing perfectly natural human actions and conditions." She huffed. "I was pregnant, but it wasn't a typical miscarriage." He looked even more confused. "The fertilized egg never made it to the uterus." Both men were twitching uncomfortably and turning red.

_What the hell is she talking about? He was exasperated. _"Will you just tell me what happened?"

"It implanted in the fallopian tube and the tube burst."

He turned white.

"What the hell, Tempe? You just thought that was nothing? That it wasn't important for someone to know to look out for you?

"I don't know why you're so mad. It's not your job to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

Booth had been quiet through this conversation until now. "I agree with Jim, Bones. If I had known, I would have told him."

"You traitor!" He laughed and grinned at her then followed with a quick kiss.

"Think of him as Hodgins."

"Hodgins? Why?" asked Brennan.

_He needed to lighten this conversation._ "Hey wait… Is this guy handsome?"

"What? I don't know," said Booth.

But Brennan answered him. "He's just Hodgins. He isn't anything. I guess if I had to decide, I would say he's just your average guy."

"Is this Hodgins witty?"

Boothed scoffed. But Brennan thought differently. "I think he can be quite charming and amusing from time to time." Booth raised his eyebrows. "You have to admit that his conspiracy theories are quite amusing."

"Right," Booth answered sarcastically but in good humored fun.

"Give me a little hope of superior masculinity and intelligence here. Is he even an anthropologist?"

"He's our bug and slime guy."

"Excuse me? What the hell is that? Wait. Forget it." He held his hands up as if to stop something. He wore a mock horrified expression. "Let's not think of me as Hodgins."

"You never answered me, Booth. Why did you want me to think of him as Hodgins?"

"Because he's the only other person I can think of that you will allow protecting you from time to time and that…"

She interrupted him. "I don't need to be protected."

"Yes, you do!" Booth and Janson said together. Booth gave him a heated stare.

"Hey man, don't make me dislike you." He turned back to face Brennan. "And well," He looked at her with a cocky expression. "I know you would never sleep with Hodgins." He was ready for her and instead of allowing her to take him down, they ended up in an embrace with Booth holding down her arms and bracing one of her legs.

"Two can play your game, sweetheart." He looked at her with a smirk filled also with lust. "Come on, Bones. Cut me a little slack. You know alpha-males have to be protective. It's part of who we are." They entered one of their famous stare-downs. As usual, it was intense and full of emotion. Speaking in a low sultry tone, Booth continued. "And you know you secretly like it."

"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to claim that you're not turned on right now? Even without feeling well, I bet you are hot and wet and wishing you were ready." He cocked an eyebrow, willing her to argue his point.

"Booth, you shouldn't be betting. You're a…"

He turned to look at Janson. "Hey, can you give us a few minutes here?"

"Are you kidding me? This is getting good." He sat down leisurely on the near by bench. "I feel like I'm watching TV or a movie. You two bicker for fun, you can handle each other athletically, and then you get all hot and seductive at a moment's notice. Damn. You two are hot together! And I'm incredibly jealous. Who wouldn't be?"

"Now just you wait a minute. You were doing fine until you stepped over the line."

"Calm down hero." He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "I wasn't being perverted." _He looks skeptical and possessive. I don't blame him._ _What man wouldn't be possessive of his hot, intelligent, and complicated girlfriend?_ "What I meant is that who wouldn't blame a person for being jealous of what the two of you have… of the bond between you… the unique and special relationship you have. I can see that after only seeing you together for a couple of hours. You make other people look boring." Everything was deadly quiet for what seemed like minutes. He stood up. "Look. I'll leave you two alone as requested. But I have one more thing to say. If you don't make this relationship permanent, you're idiots." And with that, he made good on his promise and walked away.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

He shifted and pulled her into a real embrace. "You know what? I like him." Brennan rolled her eyes and followed it with a giggle. "Can we go somewhere more private for this discussion?"

"Yes, as long as we will make up when we are done."

"Are we fighting?"

"Of course. What other reason would we have for making up in bed?"

His eyes grew wide. "Bones! Don't tease me like that! You know you can't do that right now."

Her eyes were filled with lust. "There's nothing wrong with my lips Booth." She kissed him passionately. "And there's nothing wrong with your anatomy. I'm sure there is something I could do to please you."

Booth let out a low moan. "I would love to feel your warm lips and tongue on me, but I don't feel right about it… not with how you're feeling physically right now."

She snuggled into him with her head buried into his chest. "Can we at least cuddle and kiss?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I would love to do that."

"Good." She leaned back to look at his face. "And then maybe I could convince you to let me have my way with you."

His jaw dropped momentarily. And then he just shook his head and laughed. "Let's go to bed, Bones. Lead the way."


	23. Crying is a Part of Grieving

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** In the last chapter, Bones was surprised and excited to see Booth. Why did I make it a surprise? Because she only had time to react rather than thinking about his arrival and talking herself out of her feelings and insecurities. Why did I skip details of how he was able to get a leave? Simple… I didn't know enough about it to make it believable. That's also why we only heard part of his conversation with his superior. I didn't know the rank of his superior or how much he had to do the granting the leave.

**Chapter 23: Crying is a Part of Grieving**

**(Published July 22, 2010)**

**Booth's POV**

Booth woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. He went from a sound sleep to awake and his heart beating rapidly. "Bones," he called out tentatively. He found her on the bathroom floor with her knees pulled up, arms around her legs, and her forehead resting on her knees. Along side her were a box of tissues and a small waste paper basket which happened to be half full already. "Bones! Bones! Tell me what's wrong, Baby." She started crying harder when she heard Booth's voice. He picked her up off of the floor and cradled her in muscular arms. She was crying too hard to answer and Booth continued to talking softly. "Baby, what hurts? Is it your stomach or your heart?" She was trying to control her crying without success. He kissed her tears away. He felt helpless. Tears were beginning to escape and roll down his face. _I've got to sit down before I'm as emotional as Bones. I have no idea what to say._ He felt helpless. _I can usually calm her down with a guy hug, although it really doesn't happen to often._ He rocked her as his tears were rolling down his face more quickly. "Bones, I am so sorry. I wish I could take away the grief. I love you, Baby." Intermittently, he kissed her and whispered words of endearment. They sat there rocking for quite awhile until no more tears could be shed. _Oh God, how are we going to get through this grief? I didn't know my heart could hurt this badly._

"I don't like to cry," she whimpered.

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "But it's not a bad thing. It temporarily relieves stress and it's a part of grieving.

"It's embarrassing and it makes me feel weak and out of control."

"You can always cry when you're with me and I would never judge you for it. You are my best friend and lover and I love you. You are safe with me."

"Lover?"

"Yes, Bones. Please don't panic and run. It doesn't imply a commitment."

"OK. Does that mean we can make love before you leave?"

"Oh, Bones. There's nothing I would like more than to be inside you, gazing into your eyes, and falling into ecstasy together. But let's see how you're feeling. I don't want to hurt you." With her head buried into his chest, she shook her head in agreement. "Do you want to talk about what happened or do you need more time?"

She shook her head and answered, "Yes."

He smiled and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I don't know what that means."

"It means that I wish I could talk about it now, but I need more time."

"Now that you mention it, it describes how I've been feeling today."

She snuggled into him; pulling tighter for a few moments to communicate her sympathy for him. Eventually, he carried her to bed, resumed the snuggled position, and they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Notes: I know. It's a sad chapter… a short chapter. This one was depressing to write, but I felt it needed to be done. It's not in Brennan's character to open up right away. Did I do OK with it?**


	24. Evidence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T+

**Author's Notes: **I didn't include details of the site discoveries because of my lack of knowledge. This is a long chapter! There's some yummy B&B stuff in this one. : ) Some of the reviews that I received were noticed by me and I hope that this chapter flows easier… that it's not as choppy and the dialogue easier to understand. I also heard about missing the interaction between B&B by email. Although I don't have any emails in this chapter, I hope I've made up for it in a different way. As always, thanks for reading!

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 24: Evidence**

**(Published July 23, 2010)**

Booth woke up to see Bones watching him. "Good morning," he said groggily. A smile appeared on her face.

"Actually, it's close to being 'Good afternoon'."

"You're kidding." He stirred. She giggled as she shook her head and he continued. "I guess we needed the sleep after what we've been through the last few days." The smile slipped from her face. "I'm sorry, Baby." He tucked some loose hair behind her ears. "We'll talk about it soon. I want to comfort you, reassure you, and just be with you for a couple of days before I have to leave." He paused. "Let me hold you for a few minutes before we get up." She moved to lay her head on his chest and cuddled close to him. "Will you be going back to the doctor for a post-surgery check-up?"

"Yes. I have an appointment on Friday."

"That's the day I have to leave, but it's not until later in the day. I'd like to go with you."

"I'd like that. It's at 10:00. What time does your flight leave?"

"Not until 6:00. That should give us time during the day to spend with each other. How was your care?"

"It was better than I expected. I was treated by a missionary doctor from the States." He looked stunned. "There have been missionaries here since the tsunami."

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He kissed the top of her head again. "What would like to do today?"

"After a shower, we should head to the hotel cafeteria for lunch. I know I'm hungry and it's obvious you are, too. Your stomach is getting quite noisy." He chuckled softly. "Would you join me in the shower?" He turned them onto their sides to look at her. His intense chocolate eyes were filled with concern. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course, I do. But…"

She gently put a finger over his lips. "I won't let you do anything that would hurt me." They continued to communicate without words until he broke the silence.

"How can I say 'no' when I have wanted to do just that for a very long time?" He captured her lips with his. It started slow and soft but turned into a passionate need to feel the sweetness of their naked bodies touching each other. Booth led her to the bathroom in silence without taking his eyes off of her. He reverently relieved her of her clothes before taking off his own. He gently kissed the skin near each of the two tiny incisions. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, Booth." Once they entered the shower, they enjoyed touching and kissing one another in a slow and tender fashion as if they were putting to memory the sight and feel of their lover. Even without the intense passion of their usual love making, Brennan had never been happier with a man. She had never felt so loved then at that moment.

"Booth…" She caught the attention of his eyes… those beautiful chocolate eyes. He waited for her to continue. "I'm not sure I want this to end."

"Oh, Bones. I love you so much."

"I love you, Booth."

They enjoyed the pleasure of each other before finishing their shower.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

They ordered their food and discussed their plans for the day. Booth was interested in seeing the evidence in the lab. After hearing Brennan and Jim talking about their latest findings, he was starting to get concerned. But he also wanted to keep his thoughts to himself until he had seen it.

They were barely in the lab and Booth and Brennan heard the familiar squeal. "Daisy is here," he muttered under his breath.

Brennan swatted him. She whispered, "Deal with it. You won't be listening to it for the next eleven months." Little did she know that she wouldn't be, either.

The peppy intern couldn't control her excitement until she saw Brennan's glare. Daisy took a couple of deep breaths. "Agent Booth, it's so good to see you. I heard you were visiting. You must be excited to see Dr. Brennan. Did you come to see what we have discovered so far? I have been so…"

Brennan interrupted her. "Ms. Wick, please return to your station and I will let you explain the things you have been working on when we get there. I trust that you will allow your colleagues to share some discoveries as well."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Brennan! I will be a team player. And I promise to be calm," she exclaimed with a serious look on her face. She looked at Brennan with her big innocent eyes.

"Ms. Wick, your display of innocence may work on Sweets and Michael, but it doesn't change anything when you're working." She could see that Booth was stifling a laugh. "You may get back to work now."

Booth turned to stand in front of Brennan. He rested his forehead on her and whispered, "I won't miss that. You're amazingly calm with her. I don't know how you do it. I can barely understand her because she talks too fast." He pulled back, looked at her with a smirk, and then lowered his head to her ear. "And she doesn't have to even be talking in squint." Brennan rolled her eyes at his last statement.

She showed him the equipment and technology they were able to acquire. As they moved through the facility, they would stop to inquire about the progress the interns and their leaders were making. Brennan was not looking forward to interacting with Michael, but it couldn't be helped. She just hoped Booth would stay calm and not cause a scene. He could be so annoyingly protective sometimes. She found that ignoring Michael was the best approach to his unprofessional behavior.

When they reached his station, he wasn't there. "What happened to Dr. Stires?" One of the interns nodded his head in another direction to communicate where he was. Brennan didn't want to damage the authority of his leadership and chose not to comment her displeasure. The stakes were too high to risk having a dysfunctional group working with her. "I'll be right back. I need to ask him about something."

Michael was standing next to Daisy and slowing her progress. Keeping her voice steady, she initiated the confrontation. "Dr. Stires, may I have a moment of your time?"

Stepping away from the group, he addressed her. "Certainly, Tempe, you can always have my time," he said with an unidentifiable expression.

"Dr. Stires, you are at work. I expect professionalism at all times. You are to address me as Dr. Brennan." He pursed his lips into a straight line, although she knew he would have liked to roll his eyes and say something cocky instead. At least he had a little bit of common sense. "Your attention is required at your station." She turned around to return to his team.

"Whoa! Wait a minute."

"I don't have a minute," she stated without looking back. Arriving back at his station, Brennan announced they were ready to begin. The interns looked to Michael for guidance. But Michael wasn't ready.

"Agent Booth, it's a surprise to see you here. Have you changed careers?"

"Michael, it's nice to you, too." Brennan exhaled. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath. She looked to Booth and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Well, let's get started." Brennan could tell that Michael was irritated. But he was able to lead his group of interns in a satisfactory presentation of their discoveries. Once again, Brennan would occasionally ask questions and restate answers in simpler terms while trying not to make it obvious as to why. She hadn't expected to see Booth so interested.

She planned their visit to Janson's group as their last stop. She was impressed at how focused the group was working.

Booth could tell that this group was going to be successful. _Bones looks less tense and she is smiling. Jim addressed her as Dr. Brennan in a professional manner to keep their personal and work relationships separate. Very impressive. Even Daisy was calm. I can see why Bones is more relaxed here. _

Booth was asking questions and getting very involved with the team's findings. When they left the lab, Brennan questioned him about it. "You were very interested with all the groups, but you were especially interested with what Jimmy's group had presented. It was like you were in the middle of a case back in D.C. Why?"

He had been deep in thought until she had broken his trance. "Bones, what do you know about the people who live here? Have there been any disturbances in the area? Any crimes?"

She didn't look surprised. "I know about the culture, but I don't necessarily know much about any specific group of people. I guess I don't know much. So you think I should start questioning the local authorities?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. The discoveries from the comp. group have me concerned. They could have evidence from a crime scene."

"It was in the back of my head, but hearing your suspicions confirms what I was hoping it wouldn't be. I came hear to get a break from crime."

"I know." He paused. "It wouldn't hurt to subtly begin an investigation. Your experience will lead to answers. If you weren't here, this expedition may have less to work with and it would have negatively affected any of the discoveries you were intending to find."

She thought about what he said for a minute or two. "I think you're right Booth."

A lop-sided smile developed on his face. "I'm right? Thanks Bones." She laughed.

"I think I should pull a meeting together with the directors as soon as possible. I should probably have Dr. Janson involved in that meeting, too." Booth liked hearing her refer to Jim as Dr. Janson when discussing their work. "Would you join us, too?"

"Do you think big bosses would agree?"

"Those 'big bosses,' as you are calling them, will understand the necessity once we put everything on the board."

"our cards on the table, Bones…. Once we put our cards on the table. You're so damned cute." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her nose and waited for the response he knew was coming.

"I'm not cute. Cute is a word to describe puppies, kittens, and babies. I'm none of those."

"Then why do you let me call you 'baby'?" he asked with forced innocence.

"That's different," she replied in exasperation. "When you call me baby, you are using it as a term endearment in a private moment." He laughed and winked at her. "Were you teasing me?" He laughed some more.

"It's just so damn easy that I can't resist. You're so cute when you get all flustered." She gave him one of her famous, playful glares that meant that she was having fun with him, too.

"Stop it."

"No way! I like what comes next." He turned her around for short kiss.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

She was able to arrange the meeting for the next morning. She was happy that it wasn't difficult to get approval from the directors to include Booth. Once they learned that Booth and Brennan were partners in crime investigations, they were happy to accept his expertise while he was there.

That evening, Booth and Brennan settled in for some time alone. They knew what they had to do and Booth was planning to make it as comfortable as possible. As he went about fixing the room, Brennan went to check her emails. She discovered a piece of note paper peeking out from under the keyboard. "What's this?" she whispered. From across the room, Booth smiled. He had darkened the room as much as possible and turned on some of her instrumental music at a very low volume. He had puffed some pillows on the couch and retrieved a blanket from the bed. When Brennan turned around to face him, he thought he may have seen tears in her eyes. If she did have watery eyes, they were gone now.

Booth led her to the couch. He enveloped her in his arms as she lay back against him with her head resting on his chest. Each had the feeling of belonging. It was natural and comforting. He could barely hear her when she spoke to him in a whisper. "Will you read this to me?"

"Um… OK" His heart started to beat more quickly.

_Tonight's Encouraging Message: Temperance, you've said you cannot change, that you cannot love me the way I love you. But you are wrong. And although you have told me now that you love me, I'm so afraid you will one day change your mind. I've seen you try to hold on to the belief that love isn't something that's tangible and the heart doesn't feel. But you can see its effects and they are real._

She could tell that he was nervous so she held on to his free hand and started massaging his palm with her thumb in a gesture of reassurance. It was what he needed to continue. It was so much easier to write these things than it was to say them. The feeling of reassurance was what he needed to continue.

_Tectonic plates are an abstract concept to me, but I see it effects in the beautiful mountains that I see. I cannot see the wind, but I see the evidence when the leaves are moving. It may happen that you forget our weekend of love-making, but the conception occurred without a doubt... proving that it did happen. _

He kissed her on the top of her head.

_This morning in the shower, I have never felt so loved than I did then. I watch you with Parker. You display an unconditional love with him without a second thought. You love your friends and would do anything to protect them. _

He took a few moments to control his emotions. The sound of his voice told Brennan that he was close to crying. She didn't interrupt. Instead, she gave him the time he needed.

_It's hard to talk about this last example. The night at the Hoover was devastating for me and I can now see that it was painful for you, too. Although I didn't agree with your reasoning, you were rejecting me because you thought that I would be happier with someone else. As much as you loved me, you were willing to let me go for my own happiness. As I have said before, you are everything to me. I should have never said that I wanted to move on because it wasn't true. Temperance, it may take more time for you to trust yourself. But please understand this… I trust you already. And I love you more than I could ever have dreamed of loving another woman before I met you. I feel at home with you and I don't want to live without you. Even if you can't see it, it is evident in your actions that love does exist. You show me every day. That's the evidence that loves exists._

Brennan turned to lie on her side. She rested her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth rubbed her back and played with her hair. They were happy clinging to each other in silence. The conversation they intended to have could wait.


	25. Tension

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: **I did my best with possible things that would need to be examined at the possible crime site. Hang in there. We are heading for a bumpy ride.

It's a short chapter, but I will update it again, soon.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 25: Tension**

**(Published July 24, 2010)**

_It didn't feel like this meeting was ever going to end. I'm used to Booth and I being able to do things for a case without reporting to several different agencies and committees, without worrying about past practices and unwritten rules, and without just about everything that was happening here in this moderate sized conference room. I wish my head would stop pounding._

"Dr. Brennan, are you ready to finalize and present are initial actions?" asked the wealthy financial donor and board member.

"Yes, I am, sir. Thank you. We currently have 4 sites. As of today, we will increase the size of the dig area around site #4 which is the site that was compromised when we began our expedition one month ago. We are presently withholding judgment on how and why it was compromised: by nature or by intent. The evidence we are looking for include: any patterns to the remains (or lack thereof), change in coloring of the remains, weathering and aging of the remains, and we will be gathering several soil samples as marked on this map. There will be security around the clock. The hours for working at the site will be strictly reinforced. All personnel, regardless of rank, will sign in and out of the work site. Anthropologist, Dr. James Janson will remain the leader of the site and his 3 interns will remain there as well. One additional anthropologist and an additional intern will be assigned to site #4. This will allow two teams to be working simultaneously: one team for field work and one team in the lab. The team in the lab will continue with reconstruction as well as identifying foreign substances and bones. At the end of each work day, the site #4 teams will meet with me for consultation. Thank you ladies and gentleman for your continued support."

When Brennan was done, she sat down and tried to concentrate on the local officials presenting their duties. They were providing the security guards. Brennan didn't know what to think of that. An examination of solved and unsolved cases will be made. No further action will be made at this time. _How did this take two hours?_ After the necessary social mingling with the board members, Brennan was finally able to leave the conference room. But it wasn't without her partner who, as always, was looking out for her.

"Bones, wait."

"Booth, now that you were able to get me out of there, I just want to get back to our room. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to nap rather than eat lunch."

"That's what I thought." He watched annoyance on her face coupled with the squinting of the eyes as if the sun was causing pain. "You don't feel well. Come here." She went into his arms and he held her. "Bones, let me feel your forehead. Geesh, Bones! You're burning up." He picked her up to carry her back to their room. When she didn't argue or squirm to be released, he became more worried. He silently began listing all the questions he would need to ask her and what he could do to help.

"OK, Bones, I need the key. Hold tight. I don't want to drop you. Is that what you call tight?" The only response he received was a whimper. "I'm setting you on your feet. I want you to go to the bathroom. I want you to tell me if anything is different." She looked confused. "Bones! Don't make this hard for me, please." He knew he was whining. At any other time, he would be embarrassed by how he must have sounded. "Is there anything different with your female stuff? And take a look at the incisions, too. Where will I find a thermometer and some medicine for your fever and headache?" _Oh God, why is this happening? Better now than after I left, but still… maybe I'm making too much of this. That's probably it. That has to be it._

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Janson saw Booth carrying Brennan away from the conference room. She had appeared flushed and she was squinting as if she had a headache. As much as he wanted to see her to make sure she was alright, that was Booth's job. Besides, he was needed at site #4 (a.s.a.p.)

Upon arriving at the now familiar area, he was not happy with what he saw. The security guards were not present, yet. In fact, there wasn't anyone here. What happened to his interns?

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Michael was furious! He should have been named as the newest anthropologist assigned to site #4. _If this turns out to be a crime scene, it would gain international attention. How dare she influence the board with her preferences? I bet she used her flirtation skills, which seemed to actually be existent now, to push the board to her liking. Damn, she's changed since I last saw her. Well, two can play her game._

**Author's Notes: Cliff hangers drive me crazy, too. Sorry! I'll update again soon and it should be a longer chapter.**


	26. Missing

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **OK… In the previous 2 chapters, we had foreshadowing and some cliffhangers. Are you ready for the ride?

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 26: Missing**

**(Published July 25, 2010)**

Brennan walked out of the bathroom looking for her lounge clothes. "Bones, here take these." He handed her the medication and a glass of water. "Are you OK?"

"My incisions are fine. No sign of infection." There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, that's good isn't it? Then why do I feel there's something you're not telling me?"

"Don't worry so much, Booth."

"Yah, well, now I'm even more worried. Since when did you become squeamish talking about natural events with the body?" _I hope that didn't come out sarcastically. _

"You call this natural?" Her voice was shaky. "OK… so it's something that happens to women… when things go wrong." Her voice was getting louder. "You want to know what is happening to me? Really? Because it's not going to kill me. But it may kill you."

_She's not making any sense. What is she talking about?_ "Baby, let me just hold you so you can calm down."

"No! And don't call me 'Baby'! I should have listened to my head instead of my heart. I've always known that I wasn't meant to have a family." She was crying now.

"Temperance, I'm choosing to ignore this spat because I think this is leading to the talk we need to have and I don't want it to be like this."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Janson had been wandering around the vicinity of site #4 for the last 20 minutes. He didn't like this. He went back to the lab thinking he may have missed them even though they weren't supposed to be there, today. _They knew they were supposed to be ready when I came back. I had confidentially told them that we would be making some alterations to the site. Why did the damn meeting take 2 hours? It was so unnecessary_.

He reached the lab expecting a confrontation with his three interns. He spotted two of them. _They didn't listen to my instructions. They had better have stayed together. _As he approached Amy and Doug, he scanned the area for Daisy._ Nothing. He wanted to yell, but first he needed to know that his whole team was safe. _"Where's Daisy?"

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Bones, please don't shut me out. I'm not leaving. I learned from you that I run when you push me away. I'm not making that mistake, today. So, I'm just going to lounge on the bed and try and relax until you're ready."

A half and hour went by, and still nothing. _Should I see what she's doing? What if something is wrong? But what if she needs more time and space? I could make things worse. What am I thinking? Health first, grovel second._ Slowly, he peeked around the wall. She had changed her clothes and was sitting against the bathroom door. She looked up at him.

_I'm not at all surprised to see him checking up on me, but to see him timidly peeking around the wall was adorable. He really is concerned about me. I wish I could get all these 'what ifs' out of my head. What if I really can't be the person he needs for a completely different reason? I suppose it was for the best that this tragedy happened now rather than later after I'd committed myself to him. He's got to know that the chances of having a baby will be 50% or less. That will kill him, but it's not something I can hide._

She timidly smiled at him. He let go of the breath he had been holding and slowly walked toward her. He gauged her reaction before sitting next to her on the floor. "I can see your brain working a mile a minute. Would you like to share what's on your mind? I may not be able to work magic, but I can comfort and reassure you."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Where's Daisy?" he repeated.

The two interns looked at each other with worried expressions. Doug responded first. "Dr. Janson, we did what you asked while you were gone. But we were done and we didn't know how long you would be. So we came back to work on reconstruction."

"You left Daisy there? Alone?" he was in shock.

Amy rushed into the conversation to help. "No. No. Dr. Janson , we did not leave her there. We made her come back with us even though she didn't like it."

Doug picked up where she left off, "We hadn't even started setting up our station when Daisy up and left."

Michael had been listening in on the conversation and now he was going to give the interns a piece of his mind. "You let Daisy leave? How incompetent are you?"

Janson was beginning to turn red.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Booth, brains do not travel in miles. And you know that I don't believe in magic."

"That's my, Bones." The lop-sided grin returned.

"I'm not your Bones. You don't own me like a possession."

"Even though what you say is true, you are not someone's possession, you're still Bones only to me. You won't let anyone else call you that." He grinned like he was proud of himself.

"Well, that's not entirely true since Parker calls me Bones. But since he's family, I'll let it slide and accept your reasoning."

Booth turned to face her and reached for her hands. She pulled them away. "Uh, uh." He turned his hands palms up in a gesture of invitation. It worked. She allowed him to hold her hands. "Let's start with how you're physically feeling right now."

The concern in his loving brown eyes was hard to ignore. "Other than the headache, I'm not feeling that bad, but…." He waited for her even though he was anxious. "OK… go ahead and turn your head in embarrassment. Say your favorite phrase, "Geesh Bones, do you have to say that?'" He smiled at her interpretation of himself. "It really is nothing, Booth. It's just an increase of bodily fluids."

_He scrunched up his face. I refuse to act embarrassed. This was his Bones and she was the one suffering physically. I should at least know what is happening to her_. "Can I assume that while the bodily fluids are normal, the sudden increase is not?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. I probably was doing a little too much too soon. It's probably nothing. The headache and fever are probably just a coincidence."

"That's a lot of 'probablys', Bones. Your appointment is not for another two days."

"I think I'm fine. It just reminded me of all my fears and I got all emotional… which is very embarrassing. I know that look, Booth. I'm fine. You are not dragging me to see a doctor." He felt all warm inside knowing that his Bones knew him so well. "Listen, if I am not feeling better by tomorrow morning, I will call the doctor in the morning."

There was a knock on the door. Booth growled. He sarcastically replied under his breath, "Perfect timing."

He opened the door to find Michael. Irritation filled Booth. "Michael, this is not a good time."

"Too bad. Daisy is missing. And as much as I don't like it, we need your help."

The two men could here Brennan gasp. Booth grabbed her. She had fainted, again.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Daisy woke up not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered doing was altering and securing the dig site. She wanted it done right and she wasn't happy with it.

"Welcome back, American"


	27. It's None of Your Business

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T 

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 27: It's none of Your Business**

**(Published July 26, 2010)**

Booth had laid Brennan on the bed. Now with a cold washcloth on her forehead, Booth was right next to her. "Baby, please wake up. I need you." He caressed her cheeks, ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Booth? What are you doing?" She took the washcloth off of her forehead.

"Oh, God." He closed his eyes briefly to thank Him. "You fainted. How do you feel? You can't just keep fainting like that."

It was then that Michael marched into the room. He had been pacing in the hall. Booth had been so worried about Brennan that he hadn't even thought of Michael or the door.

"Booth, settle down. There has to be a logical reason. I'll call the doctor if it will make you feel better."

He shook his head to let her know he wanted her to call the doctor and then he tried to calm himself down. But that turned out to be for nothing.

Michael addressed Booth, "What's wrong with her?"

Booth managed to keep his voice somewhat calm. "It's none of your business."

"Why are you here?"

"It's none of your business," Booth replied again. He continued to look elsewhere hoping that without eye contact he would get the hint and leave. But he wasn't so lucky.

"I was the one who took care of her the first time she fainted. It is my business."

Brennan reentered the room. "Thank you, Booth, for defending us." Silently she begged him to let it go. He relented. "I talked to a nurse. She is not worried but she agreed that I should go to the clinic to have my blood drawn. They are fitting me in this afternoon for a check-up rather than waiting for Friday." Then she looked over at Michael. "There is no reason for you to have any information about me. But I will tell you this… Booth and I have an intimate relationship," she paused briefly to let it sink in, "and there isn't room for anyone else." She looked over at Booth and saw that he was smiling. "We will need to leave at 3:00." "_I need to remember to bring a water bottle with me,"_ she mumbled to herself. Then she spoke to Booth again. "That gives us four hours to help find Daisy." He was about to argue. She held out her hand signaling 'stop'. "I think I should stay here."

He interrupted anyway. "I am not leaving you, Bones."

"May I finish what I was saying?" When she was certain that she had his attention, she continued. "I will have my phone available. You can call me as often as you like to make sure I'm alright. Besides, I want to know what's going on. I'd feel useless otherwise."

She gave him a pleading look. Booth walked over to her and gave her a kiss. It was probably longer and more dramatic than it would have been if Booth wasn't so annoyed with Michael's presence, but the guy needed some concrete evidence. Booth decided it had worked because it didn't take long for Michael to leave the room. Booth chuckled and Brennan rolled here eyes at Booth; knowing what had inspired him to do that. But she pulled him towards her for another kiss. She was rewarded with, "Mmm. You taste so good."

She laughed. "Then I look forward for more, later." She titled her head in Brennan fashion and laughed again when he winked at her.

**2 minutes later**

She answered her phone. "Booth, you just left."

"I miss you."

"That's not possible. You just left. Call me back in a bit."

He growled and hung up.

**25 minutes later**

"Hi handsome."

He chuckled briefly. "Hi beautiful."

"Do you know anything, yet?"

"The only thing I know right now is that the local authorities have stopped all searches…"

"What?"

"The FBI has been notified."

"They have? Who did that?"

"I did. We have some jurisdiction concerning our citizens in foreign countries and I wasn't waiting for some bureaucrats to try and communicate about something they are detached from. Bones, I'm sorry. I really have to go. I'll call you back in about 10-15 minutes. Are you still ok?"

"I feel fine. I'm resting."

"Thank God. Bye Bones."

**20 minutes later**

"What's going on?

"I just talked with Cullen and Hacker. If anyone asks about my military leave, tell them that we are engaged. I'll explain later."

"It's kind of like we're undercover."

"Yah Bones. Something like that. Are you still alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Get back to work."

"Bye Bones. Love you."

**10 minutes later**

"Anything new?"

"Chaos."

"I don't know what that means. What kind of chaos?"

"There are too many people trying to take charge."

"Why?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"Booth? Booth? What's going on, Booth?"

**Author's Notes:** Are you missing Daisy? Wondering where she is? The characters are in the dark so I will be leaving you in the dark, for now. *Insert wicked smile.*

**I love all of my reviews. These stuck out and made me smile… or laugh. And there is one question.**

**SouthunLady**

Wow, Daisy missing...if we're lucky, maybe they'll keep her. Just kidding.

_(Too funny!)_

**Gemlily5**

You know how to write them. True to character.

_(Aww! Thanks!)_

**drjamband**

and michael...you need to go. just...just leave. ;)

_(But he's so much fun to write about… LOL!)_

**theheartslogic26**

please update soon! i love this story! its so amazing!

_(Aww! Thanks!)_

**BBfansavl6**

Great combination of new drama and more loving care from B to B.

_(Thanks! I was hoping it would be a good mix.)_

If only the show could be like this!

_(I agree!)_

**seeleyswifey**

Awesome good cliffy can't wait for more

_(Here's someone who loves a good cliff hanger : ) Sweet!_

**Mirder Mystery**

What was up with that "50% or less" thing?

_(I'm not a doctor. That was my experience. It's probably not the case for everyone, but as Booth says… "Just go with it, Bones." As far as the reasoning, even though the tube is "repaired," there is scarring. So now there is a chance just every other month. If the scarring reaches the uterus, it effects implantation. For people who experience this news and want a child or more children, it can cause anxiety, which doesn't help things either. Sweets would be proud with my psychological reasoning. LOL! She's not even trying to have a baby now and she is already worried. It's sad what stress can to a person's health.)_


	28. It was Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 28: It was Me**

**(Published July 28, 2010)**

**Booth's POV**

"Booooooth! Please answer me."

"Bones, I'm here. Don't hang up. I'm not going all the way in, so you're not losing me. I'm hoping to get an answer from Jim who is walking this way. Hold on."

"What was that?" asked Booth.

"A hot head local authority. He shot his gun into the air all three times. No injuries. There didn't seem to be a reason. I don't like it."

"What are you thinking?"

"I can't help but wonder if it was some sort if signal," answered Janson. "There's been economic growth, especially with the tourism industry, but the ethnic groups here amongst the islands aren't stable. I just don't know what we are dealing with. And every hour that goes by has me more concerned for Daisy."

Michael approached the two men and turned his attention to Booth. "Michael, can we work together on this?"

"I'm not an idiot. Have the two of you come up with a plan?"

"Not yet. We have determined that we don't even know who the enemy is at this point. Booth, you're the expert on crime. Lead the way." Janson was not going to let Michael control this situation.

Booth had his phone pointed toward the group. "Bones, can you hear all of this?"

"I think I am, at least most of it. But go on, you can fill in the missing pieces later."

"Sounds good." He stepped in with the beginning of his plan. "First, we need to get our people out of there and have a way to account for everyone's whereabouts. Michael, I want you to go back to the lab and make a roster of who can be accounted for there. Send each and every intern to their rooms. Send directors, group leaders, board members, and anyone in charge of a group or committee to the hotel conference room. If someone in the project doesn't fit nicely into one of those titles, send them to the conference room." He turned to Jim. "Jim, I would like for you to clear the sites. Get every person associated with the dig, interns on up, to go directly to the lab." Booth noticed Michael hadn't moved. "What are you still doing here?" Michael glared at Booth and left for the lab. Turning back to Jim, "I think it's important to separate the people who were here today from the remaining people involved with the dig."

"Why's that? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet. It's just a gut feeling." Janson gave him an incredulous look. "I forgot I was talking to a squint. As I say to Bones, just go with it. We can change things later if needed."

"Where will you be?"

"I have to get Bones to the health clinic. I'll keep my phone on. I want you to call me once you have everyone out of there." Booth and Jim exchanged numbers to program into their phones. "I'll get Michael's number on my way out and send it to you."

"Thanks for helping. Tell Tempe that I wish her well."

"Did you hear that, Bones?" She had. "I'm on my way back. I think I should call Sweets before someone else gets to him. _(pause)_ I am perfectly fine. _(pause)_ Love you, too. Bye, Babe."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Michael's POV**

_He's just so full of himself. He deserves to fall flat on his face. The whole lot of them will be sorry that they pushed me off to the side._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sweets growled at the alarm clock. He smacked the clock twice, but the irritating noise wouldn't stop. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was about one in the morning and it was his phone that disturbed his sleep. _This better be good._ He grumbled into the phone, "Dr. Sweets speaking."

"Sweets, sorry for waking you."

"Agent Booth?"

"Even half asleep you recognized it was me. Did you miss us?"

"Agent Booth, why are you calling me from the Middle East and who is 'us'?"

"Everything between you and me… is it still confidential?"

"It's late. There is a reason you called. How can I help you?"

"Did Cullen or Hacker call you this evening?"

"No. Why would they?"

"Did anyone from the FBI contact you?"

"You would tell me if you've been hallucinating again, right? This is too serious to ignore."

Booth raked his hands through his hair. _Of all times for Sweets to be sticking his nose in my life, he had to now._ "I am not hallucinating. I'm in the Maluku Islands with Bones." _(silence) _"Sweets? Are you there?"

"Um, yah. I'm here. Did you say you were with Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. It's a long story. Bo…"

"Did you go AWOL?"

"What? No! Bones had…. Sweets, I'll call you back in about thirty minutes using Bones' phone. I have to keep my phone free." He hung up without Sweets giving him time to respond.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Booth walked in the door while talking on the phone. "Thank you, Michael. We're going to need someone to be the liaison with the authorities, who ever that may be. I can't do it because I'm taking Dr. Brennan to see a doctor at the clinic. Since you're in the lab, would you do that for us?"

_He wants Michael that involved. What is he thinking? _

"OK. Great. I'll get that programmed and send it to Janson."

"Are you OK?" Brennan was concerned by the stress he was showing.

"I'm just stressed by the lack of police protection and clearly no investigative means to turn to. It's another reason to be thankful for being an American."

Brennan responded softly, "Booth, I hope you're not feeling helpless. I know it's different here, you're not familiar with the culture or the geography, and on top of that you are worrying about me and returning to Afghanistan. I understand that you need to help find Daisy, but I'm concerned that you're going to leave with your alpha-male traits leading the way. You can't take responsibility for everything and have that effect you while you are in a war zone. I am so sorry. I'm the reason that you found yourself in the middle of this. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you."

It didn't take long for Booth to gather Brennan in an embrace. "Bones, please don't do this to yourself. I'm going to be fine. Remember that I'm a sniper. I can concentrate when I'm on duty. I have absolutely no regrets in coming. Do you think I would have been better off worrying about your health when I'm in a war zone?"

"I know it's not logical."

"No, it's not." He kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. "Bones, do you realize what you just said? What you are feeling right now?"

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you think I just did? Because I feel foolish right now."

He pressed his lips against hers for a soft chaste kiss. His voice was almost a whisper. "Bones, you are thinking with your heart." She gave him a disapproving look. "You're just going to have to accept it. Think of it. You can become even more famous!"

"What are you talking about, Booth?"

"You can be the world's first scientist to compartmentalize the brain to include feelings from the heart in just the right situations."

Brennan shook her head and laughed. "Booth, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Sporting his lovable lop-sided smile he answered, "Not to me." She happily accepted being pulled into him for a heart-stopping kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Janson's POV**

After clearing out sites 1 & 2, he was feeling even edgier_. I could have prevented this. I should never have allowed the interns to come here without me. Damn it! Where was I? At a damn meeting talking about making things more secure and I left Daisy vulnerable. I'll never forgive myself if she is hurt… or worse. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once they were on their way to the clinic, they were able to continue the conversation monopolizing their thoughts and allowing them to avoid what they hadn't been able to discuss, yet… the ectopic pregnancy and how it could affect their future.

"Why are you counting on Michael for so much responsibility?"

"I want him on our side and he's a U.S. citizen. Besides, he probably can handle it until someone above him chooses to take over. I still think he's a creep."

"What about Sweets?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about Sweets!" _How did life get more complicated than it already had been the past couple of months?_ "He's being Sweets. I wasn't able to tell him about Daisy. He's more interested in what I'm doing here and I finally cut him off so my phone would be available. I'm going to need your phone."

"Certainly. How much do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know. He thinks I've gone AWOL." Brennan rolled her eyes. "What are you comfortable with?"

"If he's not smart enough to know you wouldn't go AWOL, then I think it would be better to answer his questions. You don't need him causing problems for you. Besides, he has been convinced for years that there was something more between us and our success rate never wavered. There's no reason for him to consider splitting us up when we get back."

Booth smiled. _She's talking like she's already decided that things will continue as they are when we get back home._ Booth took one of her hands into his and massaged her palm with his thumb. "I'm fine with it. Do you want to talk to him or would you like me to?"

"I'd prefer not to deal with his psycho-babble right now. But if your phone rings, I'll talk to Sweets so you can keep helping."

Booth took the phone but stopped short when Brennan leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sweets answered on the first ring. "Booth?"

"I talked with Bones. If I tell you why I'm here, will you promise to let it be and allow me to tell you why I called? It's important.

"Consider it the truth zone." _(Silence.)_

"And?" Booth wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"OK. I promise. Go ahead."

"Thanks Sweets. I was able to get a short leave so I could be with Bones after a small surgery she needed to have."

"Whoa! Wait a minute? Dr. Brennan had surgery? Why?"

"It was just a small thing. I need to talk to you about something else."

"If it was a small thing, then how were you able to get a leave?"

Sweets could hear him release a big sigh.

"Sweets, just listen. No more interruptions. Can you handle that?"

"Go ahead."

"OK. Well, you see, there is a tube somewhere that ruptured. It was fixed." Brennan smirked at him as she listened to his explanation of the surgery. _Typical Booth._ "But she wasn't pregnant anymore."

"Bones was pregnant?" shouted Sweets. _He couldn't believe it. He sounded all business. Why doesn't he sound hurt? It had to be Hacker's, didn't it?_

"Watch it, Sweets! I'm the only one who calls her, 'Bones'."

"Of course. Sorry. How are you dealing with it?"

_So much for no more interruptions._ "I'm not going to talk to you about it. That's not why I called."

"Okay. Well, if you don't want to talk about it now, then we will when you get back to the states. This may be the thing that really makes your partnership suffer."

"Sweets, we're fine."

"Just listen, Booth. You have been so patient with Dr. Brennan. But this is a whole new set of potential problems. Was it… was it Hacker's?"

"No. Now can we move on to why I called?"

"Booth," Sweets said hesitantly in a hushed quiet voice. "Who was the father?"

"Will you let me talk if I tell you?" By this time, Booth was blushing.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"It was me."

**Author's Notes: **As always, I love reading your reviews**. **They inspire me to continue writing. This update took a little bit longer. I spent a lot of time rewriting this one.

**Author's Notes in response to reviews: **I want to give my answers here because I'm sure there are others who have been thinking the same things but don't usually leave reviews.It is true that I have taken some liberties with this story. Since I find it highly unlikely that the reason for the dig would even happen, I felt that it would be alright to alter "real life". In this story, the lab & dig sites are in driving distance from the hotel because I can't imagine that Brennan wouldn't be in a lab for something this big. And if I am wrong and this kind of dig were to occur, I would think the remains would be sent to real labs instead of make-shift ones… and one of those labs would probably include the Jeffersonian. Then there would be the question of why she had to leave in the first place. And if something this big did miraculously happen, there would definitely be news coverage or in the very least, a web site. Schools would be clamoring to change their curriculums like they did when it was announced that Pluto wasn't a planet. As far as the tsunami is concerned, I thought it made the story interesting. And finally, I should have used the word 'clinic' rather than 'hospital' and I will go back and see what needs to be edited. I'm sure I've made inaccurate statements elsewhere. Please forgive me. ;)


	29. Doubts and Fears

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T 

**Author's Notes: **My thinking behind Sweets' thoughts in this chapter was inspired by the episode "The Bones on the Blue Line." It gave us a whole new side of him that we didn't know about. It gave us a look at his doubts and fears he's probably carried with him for years since his biological parents died.

Don't get too worried about the title of this chapter. Shippers will love the ending!

Author's Notes at the end of the chapter includes one new spoiler and one old spoiler. I just saw the new one in an interview. They are NOT part of the story.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 29: Doubts and Fears**

**(Published July 30, 2010)**

**Sweets POV**

_Did I hear him right? Seriously? I always thought that the damn would break when they finally kissed, but that theory was tossed out the window long ago. So it was the pending year apart that did it? Who initiated it? I need some…_

"Sweets, are you there?"

"I'm here. I was just processing what you said."

"Put that on hold. We need to talk about Daisy."

_Daisy. She really made my life more exciting. She always wanted to do something and she always made me feel wanted and special, in more ways than one._

"Sweets?"

"Sorry Booth. You called about Daisy?"

_I heard a big sigh._ "We have had some trouble here on the island."

"What kind of trouble? Is Daisy alright?"

"No, she's not, Sweets."

"I don't think I want to hear this."

"Sweets! Don't hang up. Hold on a second."

He could hear him talking, probably to Dr. Brennan, but couldn't make out the words. _What could it possibly be: Is she sick? Did she break a bone? What should I do? Do I go to her? I've been rationalizing the break up for the past month. How am I supposed to feel right now? Should I even have to ask myself that? What does that say about me?_

"Sweets, it's Dr. Brennan. Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here." _Will her social ineptness make this easier or harder?_ He didn't have time to contemplate it.

"There has been a kidnapping on the island. It was Daisy who was kidnapped."

_Straight forward as always. But I had pretty much deserved that with all my diversions since Booth first called. I could tell she was still talking, but I don't know what she's saying. Kidnapped? Of all the things I worried about happening that was not one of them._ "Dr. Brennan, I need to go."

"Sweets, your time isn't up yet."

"Dr. Brennan, did you just make a joke?" He couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I did. Did it work?"

"You have come a long way. If you were trying to get my attention because I was stuck in my own head instead of listening to you, then it worked."

"I was trying to get your attention, but I doubt that you could actually get stuck in your own head. I can hypothesize that an accident could throw you into someone else's head."

He could hear Booth in the background yelling 'Bones!' "Some things never change! Tell Booth that he was right. I do miss you two."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Booth chuckled. "I knew he would miss us. We're his favorite clients." Brennan rolled her eyes. "How did he take the news?"

"I don't think he heard most of what I said. Remember how he reacted to the subway crash?"

Booth nodded. "I hope we find her in time."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Michael's POV**

Michael was on his way to site 4. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had no sooner been rejoicing in his new role when a board member arrived and took control. _She has no idea what she's doing._ _It's time to do things my way._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Booth and Brennan had been silent during most of their trip. Brennan wasn't avoiding the reason for their trip to the clinic for the sake of not dealing with it. She liked facts. She liked evidence. Discussing this with Booth would be more rational after the exam.

"How are you feeling? Has the fever relented?" Booth looked at her with adoring chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that always captivated her.

"I feel a little achy. The fever has required consistent attention with fluids and medication. Don't do that." She furrowed her brow.

"Don't do what?"

"Stop feeling guilty. There was nothing more that could have been done until now. Going out to the site had no consequence on my fever."

Booth shook his head and marveled at how well she could read him. She knew him better than anyone. "Besides the immediate concerns, are there other things you had planned on asking?"

"Yes," she said softly. With more conviction she added, "That's why I've been so quiet. I'd prefer to talk about everything with you after I have all of the facts."

"That sounds like my Bones!" He quickly gave his famous grin and squeezed her hand. "What kind of questions are going through your beautiful brain. And don't tell me that brains are not beautiful!"

She looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"When will you learn that I know you, Bones? And to me, your brain is beautiful. I love seeing you squint and listening to all those fancy, technical words flow out of your mouth. By the way, your lips are as soft as they look."

Brennan laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Janson had finished with site #3 and considered heading back, but he had a gnawing feeling (his conscience, not his gut) that wouldn't go away. So off he went on the long trek to site #4. He was getting close when he stopped abruptly. People. He heard people talking in a foreign language with some English mixed in with it. He suspected that he wouldn't be getting to his original destination tonight, but he had to investigate. As quietly as possible, he inched closer to the group of people that he could now see as natives. When he saw Michael, he froze.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Well, there's the obvious one's: Is there any infection? How long can I expect it to finish healing? It's the more personal questions that are plaguing me. Do you have any questions for the doctor?"

"I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask. Thank you, Bones." He paused to squeeze her hand. "I would like to know how much danger you were in. What's the chance of this happening to you again? Bones, I don't want to see you put your life at risk. You don't have to share your questions, but I am interested in hearing them."

"I would like to know how difficult it may be to carry a pregnancy to term. My age is getting closer to the high risk category. I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that I would like to have a child. I feel damaged."

A tear escaped and slowly made its way down her cheek. Booth pulled over to the side of the road. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled, indicating that he wanted her closer. He wiped away the tear. "I would never think of you as damaged. I hope you're not thinking that you're not good enough for me because of this." He saw it in her eyes. That is what she was thinking. "I know you have wanted a child. If it turns out that you are unable to, I want to be there for you to help you through the pain and disappointment." She looked surprised. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. Softly he continued to reassure her. "I love you, Temperance. I love you for who you are: child or no child, crime fighting or no crime fighting, young and beautiful to old and wrinkled. You're the person I want to go to bed with every night and wake up with every morning. Please," _(kiss)_, "don't be afraid," _(kiss)_, "of me." He them started kissing her passionately and it didn't take long for her to respond to kiss.

"I love kissing you." They shared another kiss. "I have another question for the doctor."

"What would that be?"

"How long do I have to wait before I can have sex again?"

Booth laughed. "I wondered if you would ask that. We should get going again."

One long kiss and then they continued their on their way.

**SPOILER BELOW**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOILER BELOW**

**STOP READING HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE SPOILERS.**

Author's Notes: I was so upset to find out that in the show, Booth & Brennan had no communication: zip, zilch, zero. How awful is that? I know it's just a show, but I wanted to cry. No wonder Booth needed to have a girlfriend. I had been thinking that I would not watch Bones this year until I heard the girlfriend was gone, but after hearing Hart being amused about the fans' negative reaction to this, I am not watching. That is just cruel. Even if it does lead to something, I don't want to see it. Sorry, but that's how I feel. I like my story way better even though it won't be anything like the show.

I've already received a review calling me "not a real fan." I think that's completely wrong. I never got too uptight with seeing B&B with other people… before Booth confessed that he wanted a relationship with Brennan. So this new development seems like a step backwards to me.


	30. Caring for Brennan

**Disclaimer:**** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.**

**Rating: T **__

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 30: Caring for Brennan**

**(Published August 1, 2010)**

**Booth's POV**

Booth and Brennan walked into the clinic apprehensively. _It doesn't seem real. Heck, they just started an intimate relationship that hadn't promised a commitment. Now looking back, I wonder why I let that happen. The emails, the failed pregnancy, and his visit here have made those nights even more real. To go back now will hurt like hell. Maybe not in words, but sitting here in this waiting room feels like a commitment to me. Bones was calm on the ride here, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I thought she would be panicking by now and metaphorically running as fast as she could away from me. Oh God, what is going to happen to us?_

After the examination, Booth joined Brennan and the doctor in her small office. Both seemed anxious but eager to hear what the doctor had to say. They quickly made introductions. "Dr. Brennan, your incisions are healing nicely and I wasn't able to find any signs of an infection. I believe what you are feeling is the result of a virus that you haven't been exposed to before arriving to the islands. I imagine that it's hard for you to take time for yourself and relax." Booth chuckled. Brennan kindly glared at him. "You must give your body time to heal and time for your immune system to develop antibodies for your new environment." Brennan simply nodded. Booth couldn't have been more shocked by her silence. "I don't see any reason for you to worry about your recovery and you need not make this long journey again unless you suddenly become ill, but I don't expect that to happen. Now, I understand you have some questions for me," she said sincerely.

Brennan started. "I've been doing some reading about ectopic pregnancies. I've read both negative and positive prognosis for future pregnancies. What is your opinion?"

"You can absolutely conceive and carry a pregnancy to full-term." _Thank God. Looking at Bones, I can see the relief on her face, too. God that makes me feel good._ "But what you need to realize is that it may take longer to conceive. It doesn't necessarily mean you will wait long. Even if the tube heals but results in scarring, you have a fully functioning tube and that will allow conception. Thinking about it in numbers, you have at least a 50% over the coming year. How you live with that can affect your health. I advise to go on as you were before. There are never any guarantees for any woman whether they have had a miscarriage or not."

Booth's questions were still plaguing him even with the positive news he had just heard. "How much danger was Bones in when her tube ruptured and how likely is it to happen again?" Concern was written all over his face.

The doctor did her best at hiding her amusement at the unusual pet name. It's obvious that he cares for her a great deal. "Typically, like in the U.S. where medical care is around every corner almost, the risks of a poor outcome are minimal. Dr. Brennan, you are a fortunate woman. When the rupture occurs early, there is a great deal of blood loss, but not enough to risk your life over the long traveling you had to do. As for it happening again, there isn't any reason to suspect it would."

In straight forward, direct Brennan fashion she asked, "How soon can I have intercourse again?" Booth knew he was beet red.

The doctor was professional and didn't react to the way the question was worded. "You can resume your relationship when you are comfortable, however; it is accepted practice for doctors to advise patients against pregnancy for 3 months after a miscarriage. Therefore, protection is advised." Brennan smiled at Booth. He still felt red.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Janson's POV**

When he had seen Michael with the locals, he froze. He had no idea how long he had been there like that. How could Seeley trust this guy? Tempe despises him. He finally decided he needed to get closer so he could hear what they were discussing. He continued slowly, but he was detected.

A local glared at Michael. "I thought the area was clear."

Before Janson could react, he was jumped from behind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hoover Building**

"Good morning, Hacker. Were you here all night?" asked Cullen.

Hacker looked exhausted and worried. "Yes, I'm waiting for approval to move forward on the Maluku incident. It shouldn't be taking this long. An American citizen goes missing. On top of that, we received news that there is danger on a near by island for an uprising. Waiting to take action is stupid."

"Do you plan on asking the army to allow Booth to stay?"

"Hell no!" Hacker's sudden anger shouldn't have surprised him. He knew he had feelings for Dr. Brennan and felt threatened by Booth.

"Who do you plan on sending?"

"Agent Sullivan. He will be just as protective of Tempe as I would like."

"Dr. Brennan isn't the only one who needs protecting."

"I'll call you when I know something more."

"Just make sure you get all things approved by me before implementing anything regarding the Maluku operation."

"May I ask why the sudden change?"

"Hacker, it sounds to me like you are allowing personal feelings to rule your decisions. That has me very concerned." And with that, he left his office.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO**

The ride home was a pleasant one. They acted as if they were back in D.C. bickering playfully, talking about the squints and wondering what was going on in the lab. They talked a lot about Parker, but it was happy and promising rather than mournful. This evening was turning out to be a pleasant one.

When they arrived at their destination, Booth lifted Brennan out of the car and cradled her into his arms. Brennan laughed, "What are you doing? You're going to hurt your back."

"Let me just hold you like this for a minute." Brennan looked surprised and curious, waiting for him to reveal something. He did. "Tonight is all about you." He kissed her. "Shh, don't say anything yet." She slightly tilted her head with that adorable smile he liked so much. "As I was saying, tonight is all about you. I'm going to prepare a nice leisurely bath. Do you have bubble bath with you?" Brennan nodded her reply. "Good. Wine?"

"No, but hot tea will do."

He kissed her nose, "Then hot tea it is. And then…"

"There's more?" Brennan was surprised.

"Oh yes, Baby, there's more." Booth said with a heart-stopping smile and warm chocolate eyes. "When you're dry, I'll wrap you up in your fluffy robe and carry you to bed. I'll start with your feet."

"My feet?"

Booth chuckled. "That's what I said. I will knead all the tension from your feet and work my way up massaging every part of your body."

"Every part?"

"Yes, Baby. Tonight is about treasuring you." Before they walked back, they enjoyed a wonderfully warm and passionate kiss filled with so much promise.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's Notes:** My author's notes from the last chapter of 'He Called Me Baby" stirred a few emotions over the coming season. Thank you for sharing them.

I decided to do something to make me feel better and hopefully allow me to watch season 6. Here's the premise behind my newest story:

**Sweets' Intervention ~ New "Story" based on Season 6 spoilers**

These are journal entries, therefore thoughts will be written randomly by Booth & Brennan. This does not follow a plot. It's just the feelings behind their decisions throughout the year. I think if we could see into the thoughts of the characters on the show, we would hear conflicting emotions in which some of them are good even though a character makes a bad decision. This is not meant to predict the season 6 other than hopefully the girlfriend will leave.

**Excerpt from the prologue:**

Sweets was very concerned about what the year apart would mean for his favorite crime fighting team. Its one thing to say that things will change over a year's time, but it will be even more intense with the environments they will be entering and leaving. Little communication, if any at all, will take place between the two of them. I don't think they will realize what they have done to their relationship until it's too late. I can't see them just picking up where they left off without some intervention.


	31. I Can Feel It

**Disclaimer:**** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.**

**Rating: T+ **__

**Author's Note: **A wonderful reader & reviewer informed me that I got Cullen and Hacker backwards. Oops. I edited the section from the previous chapter. I pasted it here so you wouldn't have to back track. In a few days, I'll delete this repeated section at the Hoover. I wouldn't want to confuse new readers. LOL!

**Hoover Building**

"Good morning, Hacker. Were you here all night?" asked Cullen.

Hacker looked exhausted and worried. "Yes, I'm waiting for approval to move forward on the Maluku incident. It shouldn't be taking this long. An American citizen goes missing. On top of that, we received news that there is danger on a near by island for an uprising. Waiting to take action is stupid."

"Do you plan on asking the army to allow Booth to stay?"

"Hell no!" Hacker's sudden anger shouldn't have surprised him. He knew he had feelings for Dr. Brennan and felt threatened by Booth.

"Who do you plan on sending?"

"Agent Sullivan. He will be just as protective of Tempe as I would like."

"Dr. Brennan isn't the only one who needs protecting."

"I'll call you when I know something more."

"Just make sure you get all things approved by me before implementing anything regarding the Maluku operation."

"May I ask why the sudden change?"

"Hacker, it sounds to me like you are allowing personal feelings to rule your decisions. That has me very concerned." And with that, he left his office.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 31: I Can Feel It**

**(Published August 4, 2010)**

Michael & Janson returned in complete silence. Both men were angry, but they agreed to "discuss" everything back at the hotel.

"What the hell were you doing out there by yourself… talking with the very people we're not trusting?"

"I can ask you the same question? Weren't you supposed to be clearing the sites?"

"That's exactly why I was out there. I had finished sites one, two, and three and decided to check the fourth before returning. Now, what were you doing out there when you were supposed to be in the lab?" Janson was trying to stay calm, but he wasn't succeeding. Michael started to speak but Janson interrupted as he saw Seeley and Tempe walking towards them. They looked to be in their own little world and hated to disturb them, but they needed to know what happened since Seeley initially got the ball rolling. Ending all of this couldn't happen soon enough for him. He was still plagued with guilt and probably always would be no matter what the outcome.

"Seeley. Tempe. It looks like everything is well with you."

"Thank you, Dr. Janson. We were reassured of a quick recovery. Is there something going on we should know about?"

Michael strolled up to the small group without even attempting to calm his anger. Booth knew something had happened and it wasn't good. He decided to start from the beginning.

"The sites are clear." Booth suspected that they were and didn't want to insult the man by actually asking the question. Janson nodded. Booth then turned to Michael, "And everyone is accounted for." Again, he stated it as fact rather than asking.

"I would assume so. I wouldn't actually know since the responsibility was taken from me not long after I talked with you."

Booth was starting to get a little irritated. _God, I hope this gets solved soon. How will I be able to leave without knowing my Bones is safe?_ "So if you don't know if the job was done, I assume you just walked away without lifting another finger to help? Where did you go? What did you do?"

Janson turned to look at Michael, "He was at site four talking with the local authorities."

"Of course I was," spat Michael. "I was beginning the communication we needed to have to organize our efforts."

Now Booth was irritated and suspicious. "I thought you just said that a director took over your responsibilities. I would have assumed that also included being the liaison. And why would you go alone anyway?"

"I think I can handle myself. And as it turns out, it was a damned good thing I was there. Janson here could have been their next target." He looked back at Janson. "I saved your ass."

Brennan was tired and beginning to feel achy again. All she wanted was to relax with Booth. "I think what I need to do is contact Mr. Richmond. Naturally, he has been in contact with the necessary bureaucrats and he has probably planned a meeting for tomorrow. As concerned as I am for Daisy, there is nothing more we can do right now. Good night, gentlemen." She started toward the door. Booth jumped ahead and opened it for her. Brennan looked up to see his grin and she just rolled her eyes at him.

****

Janson watched the couple longingly. They were so happy despite everything going on around them, despite all they had been through this week, and they weren't going to waste a minute of their short time together. His heart was heavy. He told himself he wasn't going to do it. He hadn't spoken to her since he first arrived. He had hoped she would reach out to him, first. He needed that, but pride was getting him no where. "Hello?" Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent. "Hi Tasha."

****

"This feels so good, Booth. You're an angel."

"I didn't think you believed in angels."

"I do now."

Booth chuckled. He leaned over the side of the tub and kissed her lightly. "Here is your hot tea and I have something for your fever and aches & pains." She obediently took the medicine which relieved Booth. "Enjoy your bath. I'll return in a bit. If you're ready to be done, I'll wash your hair."

"Mmmm. Thank you, Booth."

****

He heard the shower running and he poked his head into the bathroom. "You ready, Bones?" All he had planned on doing was wash her hair."The bath and the medicine have worked wonders." He grinned. _Staying fully clothed had been a mistake. _

Brennan playfully pouted. "Look Booth. I got you all wet. Let me help you get out of these wet clothes."

_Then again, maybe it wasn't. _"God, you feel good." With great difficulty, he pulled away from her and grabbed a towel. "Let me dry you off and get you into your robe." She whimpered, but he wasn't giving in to his arousal. He had special plans for her.

He carried her to bed. He had music playing softly and had lit a couple of candles he had found. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He came back in a dry pair of sweatpants and found her peacefully laying with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Bones?" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I think so." Booth chuckled. Brennan opened one eye for a moment, but both eyes flew open as she gazed at Booth's well defined chest. She watched him settle at the end of the bed and began to massage her right foot and then the other. "You've been snooping."

"Are you mad?"

"How could I be mad? Applying body oil has never felt so good."

He started massaging her legs in downward strokes, first with a gentle squeeze followed by a lighter caress. He worked his way up her body until he had reached her neck. "It's time to roll over." Already being freed from her robe, it didn't take but a couple of seconds for him to begin kneading her shoulders and the back of her neck. "How does this feel?" he whispered.

"Amazing." She wanted to ask him how he learned to massage so well, but she didn't dare. She really didn't want to slip into finding out how many women have felt this way under his amazing hands.

Booth could feel her start to tense. "Bones, did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? No. Your hands are incredible."

"You're tense all of a sudden. Is your beautiful brain working on over-drive again?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Just feel, Bones."

"That's better, Baby."

He worked his way down to her feet. When he was done, he moved up beside her and lay on his side facing her. "How do you feel now?"

"Honestly, I can't describe it. I have nothing to compare it to."

"So, you liked it?"

"Definitely, yes," she said enthusiastically despite that she was almost asleep.

He softly kissed her cheek and sighed. "I was hoping you would." After a few minutes of silence, Booth spoke again. "When I learned how to do that, I never imagined I'd be massaging a woman one day." She opened her eyes. Then he knew why she had tensed. The question was right there in her eyes. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "When Parker was an infant, he was tortured with Colic. A friend of Rebecca's had success relieving some of the discomfort through massage. It wasn't a cure, but it was calming to both Parker and me." Brennan closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears but one escaped. Booth kissed the tear away. "Bones, I love you," he whispered ever so softly next to her ear.

She looked at him once more before falling asleep. "I can feel it."

It had been a very long day. He gathered her into his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	32. Reality

**Disclaimer:**Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T+

**Author's Notes: **The writer's block has ended. Enjoy!

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 32: Reality**

**(Published August 10, 2010)**

**Janson's POV**

Janson couldn't sleep that night. Sure, he's had his fair share of sleepless nights like most people, but this night was different. So many things were vying for his brain's attention. He thought about his call to Tasha. She talked with him for a short while. He learned that she wasn't actually staying with her parents as planned. Instead, she had rented an apartment. He didn't understand the reason for it especially since she didn't have a job. He felt like she was hiding something from him and the next minute he'd feel guilty for not trusting her. He tried to push her out of his mind only to think about the unusual occurrences on the island. If only he had been more cautious, Ms. Wick would still be with us. Now there are things happening that are just not making sense. Something beyond the kidnapping was happening. He just couldn't be sure what it was. There wasn't enough evidence and he didn't work on speculation. He needed to do more; he just didn't know what that should be. And then there were Tempe and Seeley. Watching them made his heart ache. And then he would start thinking of Tasha again and all his worries and concerns would cycle through his sleepless brain one more time. Finally, he gave up. He dragged himself out of bed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and prepared himself for what he hoped would be a long and strenuous run.

**Cullen's POV**

Cullen had known for the last hour about the decisions that were being made far above his ranking concerning the Americans in the Maluku Islands. It hadn't been a surprise to him. What did surprise him this morning was Hacker's belief that he would be contacted for his expertise with his special agents. He had suspected for some time that Hacker wasn't maintaining an acceptable level of professionalism and a test and evaluation were necessary. This morning, Hacker himself walked right into one eliminating the need for him to develop a scenario. In just a few minutes, his plan will continue to play out. Hacker would be at his office in 30 minutes. He had to hurry.

**Sweets' POV**

Sweets had been trying to get in touch with Cullen all morning, but every time he tried, Cullen was unavailable. He finally left a message with his secretary. He had canceled all of his appointments for the rest of the day and would wait as long as necessary to hear from him. Sandra seemed quite surprised, but when he confessed why he couldn't work anyway, her shock couldn't have been more evident. She clearly did not know what was happening on the Maluku islands or where Cullen was spending a great deal of his day.

**Sully's POV**

Sully was in shock as he stood outside of his office. _How in the hell did Hacker have such clearance? He wouldn't. The idiot probably doesn't know what he's talking about. What if he does? The boring case he was working could wait. He had to talk with Cullen._

"Sandra, I need to speak with Cullen as soon as possible."

"Get in line, Agent Sullivan"

"But this is about the Maluku Islands.

"Like I said, get in line."

"How long is the line?" She passed it to him after adding his name at the bottom. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_ Secretary of State Clinton, _What the hell? Maybe Hacker knows what he's talking about after all._ Hacker, Sweets, _How does he rate?_ Director Thompson, Special Agent Perotta, Special Agent Gibson, _How do they know what's going on?_ Dr. Sorayan, _Why? She can't be important on a day like today._ Sergeant Major Seeley Booth, _Excuse me?_

_Who else would have security clearance? I have got to get myself onto that team and the time is ticking._

**Booth's POV**

Booth wasn't a sound sleeper, so when he heard his Bones talking, he was awake and wondering if something was wrong. What he found was endearing. She was speaking softly in her sleep, so he had to get a bit closer to understand what she was saying without waking her. She looked so innocent lying there facing him. She was in a peaceful sleep with a slight smile on her face. Her words and phrases didn't seem to be connected and there were long pauses between them. He wished he could figure out what her dream was about. "Higher. Go higher, Daddy!" She giggled. It was difficult for Booth not to chuckle. "Sweetie, be careful." Her tone of voice was different from her usual speech. He's heard it before, but he couldn't remember when. "Jammies…tuck you in…shhhh."

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Brennan started screaming, "No! No! You can't take her away." She was sobbing uncontrollably. Booth had gathered her in his arms and was rocking her, giving her loving kisses, and whispering to her. He wasn't really sure when she went from crying in her sleep to crying while knowing that Booth was holding her.

"Booth."

"Yes, Baby. I'm right here."

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm right here. You're safe. I love you, Baby. I always will."

"She's gone, Booth."

"Who's gone?"

"Our baby girl. She's gone."

Booth felt the hot wet tears rolling down his cheek. _God, I don't want to mess this up. I want to say the right thing. If only I knew for sure what that was. _He took a deep breath. "Bones, are you still awake?" She nodded against his chest. "You were dreaming about a baby girl? Our baby girl?"

"I know she was a dream, but it felt so real."

"I understand how real a dream can feel."

"I know."

"Can… Can you tell me about her?" Booth heard a whimper and immediately regretted asking. "Shh. It's OK. You don't have to tell me."

"I want to, Booth."

"Take your time." He stroked her hair and gave her small kisses on her temple and cheeks as he waited.

"She has blue eyes."

"Like yours?"

"Yes. And copper brown hair like mine." She giggled.

"What?"

"You were so amusing when she was born."

Booth struggled to swallow the lump in this throat. "I was? Why? Did I faint or do something embarrassing like that?"

"I was surprised you didn't, but that's not what was amusing. It was your confused expression."

"What did I have to be confused about? I know how babies are born, Bones."

She laughed. _I've always loved that laugh, but right now it's the most wonderful sound in the world._

"No, that's not it. She was born with hair… a lot of it. You quickly recovered though. From the first day, you insisted she wear a tiny bow in her hair. You were a bit sad once she knew how to grab it out of her hair." She laughed again and he couldn't help but chuckle. He brought her face up to him for a delicate kiss which led to a few more kisses. _Do I dare try to say more? What should I say?_ He paused for a few moments before speaking.

"Thank you, Baby."

"For what?"

"For telling me about her."

"But, it was just a dream."

"Dreams are like a map. They guide us to where we would like to go. Maybe we will have a baby girl some day." _Did I just say that? Please, please, please, Bones don't get upset. _

She looked up at him. "Would you like a baby girl?"

_Oh, thank you, God._ He gave her his charming smile and kissed her nose before she settled back down onto his chest. "Or a baby boy."

"Would we…"

_Shhh, Seeley. Don't say anything, yet. Don't rush her. It's amazing that she is even thinking about a future with me. God, if she became mine, I'd be the luckiest man in the world._

"Would we have to be married?"

_What?_ It took a few moments for Booth to catch his breath. "My dream is to be with you. No piece of paper would change my love and desire for you. Nothing would."

"You can't know that, Booth."

"Yes, I can. Love isn't just a feeling, Bones. It's much more than that. It's full of choices. Loving you means that I choose to be with you and not with any other woman. I choose to be monogamous, Bones. Loving you means I choose not to run away or abandon you in any way. Loving you means that I am here for you through the good times and the bad. When two people are attracted to one another, the feelings can be euphoric, even overwhelming sometimes. What people do with those feeling are about the choices we make. Does that make sense?" _Say something, Bones. Say something_.

"Yes, it does. I can quantify choices."

"See, it's logical."

"Your charming smile doesn't work on me, Booth."

"Of course, it does. You're about to kiss me."

"Well, maybe I'm not."

He chuckled along with her playful giggle. He kissed her long and passionately. Brushing a few wayward strands of hair away from her face, he gazed into her eyes. What he saw could only be described as love and desire.

"Seeley Booth."

_Huh?_ The astonishment was clearly showing on his face.

"Stop thinking."

"Hey, that's my line." He pretended to be hurt.

"And stop talking." She traced a finger over his lips before lightly kissing them. "Seeley_," I didn't know my name could sound so good._ "Touch me." _You are so damn sexy._ "Show me what you're feeling." _You feel so damn good._

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here, with you. I love you, Bones."

**Afghanistan**

"Command Sergeant Major Warren, you've been requested to participate on a conference call with other sergeants and Secretary of State Hillary Clinton."


	33. Politically Correct

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **This is a short filler chapter that I discovered would make the story flow better. You'll see action again in the next chapter.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 33: Politically Correct**

**(Published August 16, 2010)**

**Conference Room ~ Political Briefing (Maluku Islands)**

With less than 24 hours from departure, Booth was very surprised to be called to a political briefing that was scheduled for 8:00 AM in the conference room. Booth started focusing more on possible reasons for this briefing when he was asked to wear his ranger uniform. Only a small group of people from the dig were attending. This wasn't just about two kidnappings. Something bigger was going on.

**A Near-by Island**

Daisy woke up to unusual noises in the room above her. It was usually quiet at this time of the day… as far as she could tell anyway. There was very little light peeking through the cracks in the floor above. It had become difficult to concentrate with very little food and water. Living on a dirt floor was just disgusting. She was determined though and had hopes that she would be found. After all, it had only been a few days since she was taken. Daisy huddled in a far back corner of the crawl space. Very unexpectedly, the guard carried down what appeared to be a second victim.

**Hoover Building**

Sully was a genius… in his own mind. Snooping and gossiping had its place in his world. There was no way that Cullen could allow Perotta to go to Indonesia. He had discovered that she had a secret. It was one that would prevent her from going to the Maluku Islands but would still allow her to be the best substitute as the liaison to the Jeffersonian. Because of her carelessness in extra curricular activities, she was about 8 weeks along in her pregnancy. The gossips told the story about how she was trying to hide that fact from the directors for as long as she could. It wouldn't be a secret after today. He was free to go. It wouldn't take long for Cullen to make the decision and arrangements. He was an experienced special agent and had talents in a wide variety of areas. One of his talents was speaking foreign languages since he liked to travel whenever possible. Currently, he could speak four languages and assured Cullen that he could learn enough of the native languages rather quickly and adequately to help with negotiations. The bonus in all of this would be his new partner, Andrea Gibson. She had a few years under her belt, was recently divorced without children, and she was hot! If he couldn't make Tempe jealous, he still had it made.

**Conference Room ~ Political Briefing**

It began with an introduction of everybody in attendance followed by a conference call to France where Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton was currently doing her business. Things were falling into place and Booth could see how everything was interconnected. What was more surprising than the uprising on a near-by island was that he would not be leaving for Afghanistan tomorrow. Instead, 8 of his rangers would be sent to work with him to protect the scientists while the rest of his unit would be branched out to other units in Afghanistan. Two FBI special agents would be coming to the islands to work with the kidnappings which had increased to two victims, both from the famous dig. The plan was to increase the pace of the Maluku project by concentrating efforts in smaller areas and shipping remains to the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C. Their goal was to finish in 6 weeks, secure the area, and revisit in later months. Booth was unable to read Brennan's reaction to the unexpected news. There were a few remaining details to go over as agencies collaborated efforts and Booth and Brennan would return in the afternoon for a full report of their duties.

**Hoover Building**

After several meetings and conference calls, Cullen was exhausted. He had lost count of how many hours he had worked and he still wasn't done. He had one more meeting before he could process the needed paper work. All he wanted right then was his pillow and a bed. Instead, he grabbed yet another cup of coffee and invited his newest FBI partnership into his office. Cullen got right to the point with job appointments, duties, and expectations. Before sending Sully, Gibson, and Sweets on their way, he reminded them to follow their specialized traveling guides as well as when and where to report in the morning.

**Author's Notes: Some of the reviews really get me laughing. I just have to share a couple. If you're not one to read other people's reviews, you won't miss out on the laughs!**

Megwill

I'm not too worried about Daisy, I figure she will just talk her kidnappers to death.

Cheysma2000

I think Cullen should make Hacker go and you can set the natives on him.


	34. Missing: AlphaMales

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your kind reviews! You are so sweet. This past week has been busier than usual for me and it will continue that way for another couple of weeks. I'll be getting ready for the new school year and I temporarily have an increase with my paper crafting responsibilities. If it takes a bit longer to update, please forgive me. I am definitely not done with this story. It just keeps evolving!

There's not as much dialogue as I would like, but it will increase again soon. Thanks to Megwill for the Daisy idea!

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 34: Missing: Alpha-Males**

**(Published August 21, 2010)**

**Booth's POV**

It was going to be a long day, but he wasn't complaining. Booth had expected to be at the air field today to return to Afghanistan and his unit. His men were almost finished with their training and had been preparing to be sent to new units in the Middle East. Instead, he was staying and 8 of his men were coming there. They should be arriving in about an hour. Unfortunately, he and his men would have to wait a couple of more hours for the special FBI agents that have been assigned to assist with the kidnappings and establish communication between the two countries. He had gotten here a few days ago to see his Bones and to help her recover from the loss of her pregnancy, a pregnancy caused by him. Booth would love raising a child with Bones, but he also knew that timing wasn't right. He wanted Bones to be with him by her choice because she loved him rather than feeling forced to because of a baby. Nevertheless, he mourned the loss of a potential child and did his best to care for the love of his life. The week went by in almost a blur of activity and he was now staying as an army sergeant major to protect the anthropologists and archeologists from being victims of a national uprising as well as keep abreast of the search for Daisy. He thought he heard mention of a second victim but assumed that he or she must not be part of the dig or he would have more knowledge of it. A quick look at his watch told him he still had 45 minutes. Booth was not one who waited patiently without a task to do. He wished Bones could have come with him. Bones. For the rest of his wait, he leaned again the wall and closed his eyes. She may not be with him, but at least he had his memories and fantasies. Maybe, just maybe, she'd feel well enough to play out one of his fantasies tonight.

**Cam's POV**

Cam hadn't gotten much sleep last night. The events happening in the Maluku Islands were shocking and frightening. One of her very own interns had been kidnapped. Cam didn't have a problem admitting that she had difficulty being anywhere near Daisy when she got excited. The excessive talking and squealing could leave her ears ringing for what seemed like hours. Still, she wouldn't ever wish her to be kidnapped just to quiet her. If she wasn't alive, the thought of her quietness would be filled with remorse. But if she was still alive, that insane trait might actually have some value if used right. She had her very own weapon made with vocal cords. She just might be able to convince her kidnappers to set her free once they realized she couldn't stay quiet. _What an amusing thought_. She was pulled out of her imaginations by the ringing of the phone.

"Dr. Saroyn."

"Cam, it's Dr. Brennan. Have you been briefed with the events here in the Maluku Islands?"

"I have the basics of what's happening. The only details I was given was about the Jeffersonian receiving the remains. Do you have any projections about the amount of remains and scientists heading our way and when to expect them?"

"That's why I'm calling, Cam. What else would I be calling about?"

Cam rolled her eyes. "Right. Let's go over the preliminary information then."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Whoa! Stop right there! Did you say Booth was there?"

"Yes. He's here and a small portion of his unit will be arriving today. Look Cam, I really have to go. I'll call back when I have more concrete information."

The line went dead but she hardly noticed. _Seeley was with Dr. Brennan?_

**Brennan's POV**

Brennan had just finished her conversation with Cam and she felt confident that she would be able to organize things with precision. Now she just needed to brief her cite leaders. She was unusually grateful that Booth would be gone all day. After all, she's a healthy person and she'll heal quickly. There's no reason why she should be confined to her room when there were new procedures still not in place.

When she stepped into the lab, she discovered an unusual scene. The interns were fidgety and without direction. This was not the kind of work ethic that she would allow.

"Everyone get back to their stations!" It had not taken long for the interns to learn that they shouldn't question or upset her in any way.

With everyone in their places, she saw two of the scientists she was looking for. They had walked in from the back entrance.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"We're a little puzzled, Dr. Brennan," said Dr. Smith #1.

"And concerned," added Dr. Smith #2.

"Please get to the point. And where are Dr. Stires and Dr. Janson?" She was obviously irritated by this point and her words came across harsher than usual.

"That's the problem, Dr. Brennan. We haven't been able to locate either one of them."

The color drained from her face. She wouldn't be surprised if Michael was out doing his own thing, but Janson? That didn't fit with his personality and work ethic. "When was the last time you saw them?" They had seen the men last evening at dinner in the hotel. "Have you questioned the interns?" Learning that they had indeed questioned them would explain their unusual behavior.

"I'll take over the search. It's in everyone's best interest if the day is as normal as possible. So get back to work, but please remain in the lab today. Each of you will monitor two groups." She was quieter but still projected authority that demanded respect.

**Daisy's POV**

It was dark once the guards had left the man. He was unconscious so she reasoned that she didn't have anything to fear, at least not yet. She was surprised when one of the guards brought down an extra bowl of water and one of mush. She had no idea what the mush was, but she had started nibbling it out of desperation.

Daisy crawled over to the man. He was dirty, his clothes were torn in a few places, he had a large gash on his jaw, and he probably had a big lump on his skull like the one she had. She debated about using some water to remove the dirt from his face, but it didn't take long to decide. She would be careful to use it conservatively. She wanted the gash on his jaw to be cleaner. Seeing a tear on his shirt, she ripped a big piece of the fabric. Coating it with water, she gently washed his face. Who she saw made her gasp.

**Sweets' POV**

Cullen had questioned the necessity of his presence in the Maluku Islands. Sweets even questioned himself but for different reasons. He wanted to be there when Daisy was found. And he didn't want to be there when Daisy was found. His choice was made by Cullen who decided that Sweets could be useful in the Maluku Islands. The rangers were trained to protect while the scientists would be working with protection from the rangers. Their goal had changed, their safety was in question, and they needed to be able to confront any fears in order to work in the shorter time frame. Sweets would also be giving his recommendation about who should be traveling to D.C. to continue the work. So, there he was, traveling to the other side of the world with Agent Sullivan and Agent Gibson. The trip was long enough to decide that he wouldn't enjoy working with Agent Sullivan. And he would definitely be keeping an eye on him. He talked excessively about Dr. Brennan. He also doubted that he knew about Booth and his unit.

**Sully's POV**

The trip was annoying, but it would be worth it as soon as he saw Tempe. She didn't expect her to be at the air field but he felt so much closer. It was nice to be on solid ground again.

Gibson was the first to notice the rangers. "Wow! Who's the hot one?"

How could she tell? They all looked the same to him.

Seeing his questioning surprise, she answered him. "The tall one who looks to be in charge."

Sully looked a little more closely. No. It couldn't be. Oh but it was. Looking back at the beautiful agent, a plan began to form. "Wow, I hadn't expected to see Agent Booth here. I forgot that you just transferred to D.C., too. "

"Agent Booth? That's the famous Agent Booth?"

He laughed. "I can introduce him to you if you'd like."

She gave him a strange look. "I'm already about to meet him. He's taking us to our destination."

"Ah, what I meant was a special introduction."

She caught on to his meaning and smiled at him in a way that almost looked suggestive.

"Sergeant!" Booth turned around to see the man with the familiar voice.

"How did you manage to get yourself here?"

"Well, first I walked onto the plane and…"

"Yah, yah. Shut it Sully!"

Sweets looked amused. It only encouraged him. "Booth, I'd like you to meet Agent Gibson."


	35. The Soap Opera

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 35: The Soap Opera**

**(Published August 27, 2010)**

**From Chapter 34 (Daisy)**

_She wanted the gash on his jaw to be cleaner. Seeing a tear on his shirt, she ripped a big piece of the fabric. Coating it with water, she gently washed his face. Who she saw made her gasp._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**2****nd**** Victim's POV**

He felt himself being shaken. _Don't do that. It hurts. Damn, everything hurts. Why am I being slapped on the face? Oh, that feels good… a damp and somewhat cool cloth. I must be sick if Mom is using that cloth. No wonder I hurt all over. No school, today._ And he drifted back to sleep.

**Sweets' POV**

Sweets was amused by Booth's reaction to Agent Sullivan. He had gathered from Agent Sullivan's constant jabbering that he must have had a relationship with Dr. Brennan; he just didn't know when.

"Agent Sullivan, Agent Gibson," Sully looked back at him with a glare. "Let's see what Sergeant Booth would like us to do so he can get his job done."

"Uh, Sweets, I'm even more surprised to see you here. Now's really not a great time for couples' counseling." Sweets smirked with irritation, Sully's mouth dropped, and Agent Gibson, looked like she was star struck.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed much, Agent Booth." Sweets purposely used his former title to get him to react.

"I'm letting that one slide only because I want to get all of you "ya hoos" to our site and get things moving in the right direction again. "Ya hoos" with the exception of one, of course. Sorry Agent…"

"Andrea. Andrea, Gibson. Nice to meet you. You're a legend in the States." She beamed liking the special attention.

Ignoring her comments, Booth looked at Sweets as if they had private joke. Sweets rolled his eyes. He hoped that he wasn't going to be calling her 'Andrea, Andrea' the whole time they're here, but it was likely since he still addressed Dr. Wyatt as Gordan, Gordan. "Agent Booth, I don't have to wonder what Dr. Brennan's reaction would be to your alpha-male display." At this, Sully chuckled earning a glare at both of the men.

They bordered the vehicle that looked that looked to Sweets to be a cross between a jeep and a bus. He had expected the conditions to be unlike what he was used to, but it looked like it was going to rain. This was so not cool.

**Daisy's POV**

Daisy was getting worried that she was unable to fully arouse him from sleep. He was mumbling words she couldn't interpret and drifting back to sleep. She had no idea why they were being held captive. She could only hope that Dr. Janson would know more since he'd only just been kidnapped, at least that's what she hoped. Maybe he would have a plan to get us out of here.

**Brennan's POV**

Brennan was quite wound up with anxiety, anger, and helplessness. She wasn't supposed to have these emotions and that made her even angrier. Little did she know that it was about to escalate.

She heard her name being called. She didn't know if she should be relieved, shocked, or furious.

"Tempe, I'm glad I didn't have to look for you. I need to talk to you."

"You're 'talk' better have a really good explanation as to where and why you were gone, Michael."

"Whoa! Touchy. Not enough sleep or too much sleep last night?"

"I don't know what that means." She put her hand up before he responded. "And I don't care to know what it means… especially coming from you."

"I'll try not to take that personally since you're cold-hearted."

Brennan heard the truck holding Booth, the soldiers, and the agents arriving and wanted to end this quickly. She coolly gave her response, purposely trying not to show any emotion. "It takes a real man to see the real me."

"Ha! And you think Booth is the man? Tempe, if you want to learn how to feel, you know where to find me. Here's a little reminder." He grabbed her forcefully placing his lips onto hers. Apparently, he's not a genius and will have to be taught a lesson again. She pinned him to the ground. "I told you not to touch me." She heard the familiar laughter of Booth and Sully coming from behind her. What was Sully doing here?

Sully walked forward and placed a foot down on him. "I guess you had it coming. If you do that again, you know she won't be gentle. And you'll have to deal with me afterwards."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone defending me."

"Of course you don't, Bones. But that's not going to stop me from having my turn at him."

Michael laughed. "This isn't my fault, Tempe. Maybe you shouldn't flaunt your sexy body everywhere you go." Brennan kicked him in the abdomen.

"You want to say anymore? Because next time I'll aim lower. But that won't be the end of it."

Michael unsuccessfully attempted to knock Sully to the ground as he pulled himself up to stand. He turned to walk away, but he couldn't. "You're so not worth it."

Sully grabbed him. "Go ahead, Tempe. He's all yours just spare the jewels. OK?"

"He's the one that's not worth it. There isn't much there to damage anyway."

Sully turned him around before shoving him away. "Oh, that had to hurt worse than getting a beating."

"Dr. Brennan, you never fail to amaze me. That was wicked hot!" He held up both palms. "She's all yours."

"Bones, let's go."

"Not you, too!"

"What? No, never mind. It might be better to do this your way." He stepped into her personal space and drew her closer as he started to kiss her. Without hesitation, she melted in his arms and returned the kiss. "Jewels, Bones? You knew what that meant."

"Angela."

"Ah, should have known."

"But it really shouldn't have any correlation. Anthropologically speaking…"

Booth smirked, "Am I going to have to kiss you again?"

"You have to ask?"

He pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Hey, Sarge? That was a nice soap opera and all, but can you stop mauling your girlfriend so we can get to work?"

"We need to get these men inside so we can get a plan in order and working."

"I concur. And we also have to talk about the new developments." She could feel him stiffen.

"What happened?"

"Damn it! I let Michael get away. I never found out why he was missing."

"Michael was missing?"

"Yes. And Jimmy is still missing."

"Bones, I think he staged this scenario between the two of you as a distraction."


	36. New Perspectives

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. I've had severe writer's block with this story. I'm hoping my muse returns soon because I want this finished before the premier! I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.

I love all of the reviews I've been getting. You're very sweet to take your valuable time to write them. They are very encouraging especially since writing fiction is new to me.

Please forgive me for my lack of knowledge concerning the military. I did my best to find accurate information on the internet, but I would not be surprised if I made mistakes.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 36: New Perspectives**

**(Published September 6, 2010)**

**Booth's POV**

It had been a long day for the rangers. They quickly needed to get the teams and schedules set so they could finish their day and start new again tomorrow. Each site would have 2 rangers present with the scientists. The agents and Booth would be working the investigation of the two missing scientists. Brennan would mainly be staying at the lab securing all of the remains and evidence for shipment to the Jeffersonian.

Booth wanted to pay closer attention to Michael and so he was assigned to site #4 where Janson and Daisy used to be along with 3 other interns. The only problem with this plan was that Michael could not be found and they hoped he would show up for dinner. During the time it took for Booth to meet with his men, Brennan escorted the agents around the sites and buildings that were being occupied by the scientists. Sweets was happy when Booth asked for him to go along to keep an eye on Bones. She, of course, was unaware of the reason for his presence on the tour.

**Agent Gibson's POV**

The trip to the jungle was just as long and boring as the trip from the landing field. She couldn't grasp the desire these scientists had that would lead them to volunteer a year's time away from home. Approximately 6 weeks would be torture considering she'd been there less than a day and she had had enough. Of course, the present company didn't help the matter.

"Tempe, how have you liked the jungle? Has it been difficult to adjust to the climate?"

Dr. Brennan looked at him as if assessing his intentions. "Agent Sullivan, you are aware that I have traveled around the world for digs similar to this."

"OK. You got me there. What's so special about this one?"

"Come one, Tempe. I genuinely want to know. I've missed listening about your adventures. I've missed you."

Did the man not believe what he saw earlier between Dr. Brennan and Sergeant Booth? The doctor and the gorgeous sergeant were definitely into each other.

"Agent Sullivan…"

He cut her off and Agent Gibson wanted to laugh at the expressions shared between the two. "My name is Sully. I was an agent when we met and you always just called me Sully. It doesn't have to change."

"As I was saying Agent Sullivan, if it was me that you missed, you would have returned to D.C. long before now. Considering the emails you sent to Booth and me, I'm confident with my assessment that you simply are jealous that I am happy and committed in an intimate relationship with Booth. And I hope this infatuation you have will not interfere with your work, here."

"Agent Sullivan," addressed Dr. Sweets. "I need to speak with Dr. Brennan. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we switch seats for awhile."

Agent Sullivan chose to ignore him and switched tactics. "Tempe, I'm sorry that I let you down, that I hurt you the way that I did. I've thought about you often and I know in my heart that if we had met at a different time in our lives, we would still be together. Please forgive me. I will leave the past to rest." He looked behind him to gesture to Sweets that he was ready to switch seats.

Agent Sullivan went from confident, almost cocky, to genuinely sorry and caring in the blink of an eye. She had to wonder what kind of relationship they once had and how the next few weeks would go with all involved in this unusual mix of people. Maybe if she changed her perspective of the situation, she could find this quite amusing instead of boring.

**Specialist Kobylik's POV**

This was definitely a far cry from the desert. He was quite surprised that he and the other men were sent there to help Sergeant Booth with an archaeology dig. They were briefed on the uprising and the significance the dig may bring. Now that they were there, he decided that he would make the best of it. It would break up his term of duty and it promised to be very interesting considering the dynamics of the people. Sergeant Booth certainly had an entertaining life and a gorgeous woman by his side. What a lucky b****** he was that the army let him go to his woman. The man must have several strings he can pull. And he planned to benefit from them.

After the general meeting, Sergeant Booth pulled him off to the side. "Specialist Kobylik, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes, sir"

"As you are aware, you'll be protecting scientists at the site that has been compromised. It is also the site that is believed to have been the place of the first abduction. Both kidnapped scientists were assigned to that dig site. Dr. Stires will be working there starting tomorrow. I would like for you to keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him."

"I gather the lack of trust goes beyond your lady friend."

"I have reason to believe that the scene that played out after our arrival was planned as a diversion. He had been presumed missing during the day and had just shown up shortly before we arrived. His movement about the sites has been suspicious since I arrived last week. I don't know what he's up to, but I want to find out."

"You got it sergeant. I'll report any suspicious activities."

Yes, this could very well turn out to be a very interesting assignment.

**Sweets' POV**

Sweets had mixed emotions about being in the Maluku Islands, but now that he was there, he needed to keep himself busy physically and emotionally.

"Dr. Brennan, it appears that you are feeling more like yourself, today."

She looked confused. "Sweets, who else would I feel like?"

He smiled. How could he forget so quickly at how literal she was? "What I meant to say was that you appear to be feeling healthy once again."

"Oh, yes. I really wasn't in any danger."

Sweets looked skeptical. He soon discovered that he ran into a conversation he really didn't want to be a part of.

"Tempe, what happened? Are you sure you're alright? Dr. Sweets doesn't look very confident."

Yep, and Sweets should have predicted Dr. Brennan's straight forward answers to human anatomy.

"I'm fine. Conception is a natural event that often leads to miscarriage. My experience was less common than the standard miscarriage. The fetus implanted in the fallopian tube resulting in an eruption of the tube." She quickly glanced at the two men. "It is completely unnecessary for the two of you to be so embarrassed. It happens. Besides, both of you enquired about my health."

Sweets noticed that Agent Sullivan wasn't anymore comfortable with the current topic than he was. He couldn't help but notice that the jealousy remained. He hoped that he was sincere and wouldn't cause any problems for his two favorite crime solvers.

Agent Gibson had remained quiet for most of the trip. It surprised him to hear her. "Dr. Brennan, if you don't mind me asking, how far along were you in your pregnancy?"

The women continued to discuss the topic not noticing the discomfort of the men.

"I remember being shocked by that as well. I hope that you weren't alone."

Hmm…. an interesting turn in the conversation. Sweets knew that Agent Gibson was divorced. He wondered what the story was behind it.

"I was fortunate that Dr. Janson was with me that evening."

He needed to meet that guy once he was found. Sweets couldn't help but wonder how much Agent Booth knew about him. Dr. Brennan attracts guys like a light attracts mosquitoes. He couldn't blame her though. She was gorgeous and usually was oblivious to the men's desires and advances.

Oh, Sweets should have known. Agent Sullivan couldn't stay quiet. The jealousy was growing. "How many great looking male scientists are here, Tempe?"

The women looked at him with annoyance mixed with disgust. Before he could finish his thoughts on the matter, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He gently put his hand on Dr. Brennan's shoulder. She glared at him suspiciously. He wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself. "Dr. Brennan, stop the vehicle."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Do it now!"

She slowly pulled to a stop. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Sweets spoke very quietly. "Why would Dr. Stires be out in the jungle by himself?" Three pairs of eyes turned in the direction Sweets was looking.

**Sully's POV**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Granted, he wasn't surprised that Tempe was dating Booth. He simply didn't like it. But a pregnancy? He just couldn't see her as the mothering type. It was one of the things he liked about her. He'd rather his woman concentrate on him instead of children. And who is this other scientist? He needed to find out. Is she still the same Tempe? Maybe she just needed someone to remind her of who she is. He said that he wouldn't bring up the past and he would keep his word. That didn't mean he couldn't concentrate on the present. If they were meant to be, she would accept his advances.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the vehicle stopped. The shrink had noticed Dr. Stires, also known as Michael and Tempe's former boyfriend, moving through the jungle and he appeared to be alone.

Sully gestured to the two sitting in front. "The two of you stay here. Agent Gibson and I will investigate." He didn't give her time to protest and they scurried off into the thick wet jungle hidden from the sun under its canopy.

**Brennan's POV**

"Why does everyone think that I can't take care of myself?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular."

"Dr. Brennan, I hope that you're not considering going in there."

"I most definitely am. You can choose to stay here Sweets or come with me."

"I'm certainly not letting you go alone. That's one wicked looking place. Besides, I may need you to protect me." He grinned.

Brennan laughed at him. She didn't like his psychology, but he was a good guy. He was actually beginning to look nervous as they started their journey.

"I'll just stay behind you." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Trust me and stay quiet."

"Yes, ma'am." That earned a typical Dr. Brennan glare usually reserved for her interns. One that Daisy had received many times. She had to wonder what his reasons were for being here in the Maluku Islands. According to Daisy, Sweets was the one who had ended the relationship. Maybe her kidnapping was causing regret.

"Dr. Brennan!"

Everything went black.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**Author's Notes:** Here are some fun reviews about Michael and Sully that I'd like to share. They are so very popular aren't they? LOL!

Cheysma2000

Michael is a slime ball and I hope that Sully gets his ss handed to him on a plate just on principle.

TravelingSue

Rat bast#rd - Tempe should have beat Michael unconcious.

Avrienne

I'd like to feel badly for Sully, but I don't.

BBfansavl6

Great scene with with the jerk Michael. Liked how B&B settled things!

Tempe4Booth

THANKS FOR THE stires bashing i HATED that guy.

mendenbar

Stires is such a skunk, and I think Booth is right, it was just a distraction. I get the distinct feeling that Stires is a rat in rat's clothing.


	37. Their Predicaments

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **Here's a short transition chapter. I hope, really hope, to be updating more frequently. All of a sudden, what seemed like way into the future, the premier is looming upon us.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 37: Their Predicaments**

**(Published September 15, 2010)**

**Janson's POV**

He woke up with a pounding headache in the middle of the night. As usual, it was darker here on the islands than he was used to at home. But something else wasn't quite right. It was damp with a strong odor in the air. Actually, he wasn't even sleeping on a bed. He immediately questioned where he was. Why did he find himself lying on the dirt ground and why did he feel an unusual weight bearing on his chest? He tried to sit up but found it difficult. He heard the moans of someone next to him. After waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he saw a small woman next to him. Her clothes were dirty and her damp dark hair hung on the skin of her face and at the nape of her neck. He wasn't sure what to do or even what to say. He didn't know where he was or who he was with. He tried hard to remember anything from before he had fallen asleep. Nothing came to mind immediately, but he did feel a deep sense of sadness and anxiety. He just didn't know what had caused it.

**Daisy's POV**

Daisy had finally fallen asleep during her vigil. She wasn't sure how long she had waited for him to wake up or how long she had been sleeping. From the slats in the door, she could speculate that the sun had set for the night. New food and water had not been brought at the end of the day, something she hadn't been expecting. Something was different. Dr. Janson stirred underneath her and she sat up quickly.

"Dr. Janson!" Daisy spoke excitedly and quickly but to her credit, she kept her voice unusually low. "Are you alright? How does your head feel? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Ms. Wick? What… What are you doing here? Wait. You're alive!"

"I'm so glad you're awake! You have no idea how relieved I am. I thought for sure you were going to be useless to me. Oh, God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that." When would she ever learn to keep her mouth shut and think first?

"Ms. Wick. Calm down. You're certainly not going to be of any help to either one of us if you don't calm down." Daisy was not hurt by his words. Rather, she was considerably grateful for his understanding of her and to his straight forwardness. She needed him to keep them both rational. He certainly knew more of what was happening on the outside than she did.

She took a few deep breaths the way her Lancelot had taught her to do. "I'm sorry. I'm OK now. I'm sure we'll both be of value here in our predicament."

"Thank you, Ms. Wick. I think its best that we start from the beginning. What happened on the day you went missing?"

Daisy started her tale without being able to see his facial expressions. If she had, she would have possibly known how her words were affecting the great professor and anthropologist.

**Sweets POV**

Sweets couldn't believe the quick turn of events. He and Dr. Brennan had been in search of the agents who were tracking Dr. Stires. Neither was armed but he felt relatively safe in following her since Dr. Brennan was a weapon all her own. She had protected him once before and he wasn't even in the least bit humiliated by that. After all, it was Dr. Brennan. What red-blooded American male wouldn't want to be saved by the gorgeous brunette? But now he had wished they had just stayed put in the vehicle.

Two guerilla soldiers were transporting them to an unknown location. They had been dropped into an enclosed structure that seemed to be moving on some type of motor vehicle. He had lost all sense of direction. His main concern was Dr. Temperence Brennan. She had been knocked out and had yet to regain consciousness. She lay in his arms to absorb some of the shock of their bumpy ride. After all, he wasn't really aware of the details of her condition.

"Dr. Brennan. Please wake up." He had tried this for what he had estimated to be about a half an hour without success. He massaged her hand for physical stimulation in hopes of igniting sensory synapses in the brain. He knew that she had been struck hard on the back of her head and was concerned that she may have a concussion. He tried a new technique that made him a little uncomfortable but he had to try for her benefit.

**Michael's POV**

Michael was angry with himself. How could he have been so careless as to have been detected? Two people were tracking him… one of them was the arrogant asshole who subdued him at the scene with Tempe. What the hell were they doing here on the islands in the first place? He knew that Booth had a small unit of soldiers on their way to the islands but the FBI agents came as a surprise. He had mistakenly thought that he had another evening before he needed to dodge trackers. The damn cocky agent/sergeant was ruining his plans… and damn it, Tempe just had to get in the middle of it. He had once loved her. He had still wanted her and was excited and hard just thinking of seeing her again when planning his trip to the Maluku Islands. She had changed and she was definitely in his way. He'd give anything, though, to have his way with her just one more time before he finished his job here. First things first, he needed to get off the path of those damn agents.

**Sully's POV**

It seemed like Andrea and he had been in the depths of the jungle for at least an hour when he decided that they had lost Dr. Stires trail. He really despised the guy he didn't even know. Watching him with Tempe had made him outraged like he had never been before… not even when capturing the worst of vile criminals. He wasn't about to give up. He stopped his wayward thoughts upon hearing his new partner make a chirping-like sound behind him. He turned toward her and watched her point into another direction. He focused in the approximate direction. He didn't see anything at first, but then the scene was in view. There, about 300 yards from them, was a poorly constructed structure resembling a house. Two guerilla soldiers were guarding the place. In the next moment, he heard a slight gasp from his partner. Two men were dragging two people from the structure and hauling them into an enclosed vehicle. They struggled and were probably roped and gagged. He suspected that these were the people they were looking for and although he didn't like seeing them being taken to another location, he was grateful they were alive. His next decision was a difficult one. How long did they track them and when did they turn around for help from the rangers?

**Booth's POV**

Booth was out-of-his-mind with concern and anger. His Bones, Sweets and the agents should have been back at least an hour ago and Bones was not answering her phone. Granted, she could probably be in a dead zone, but why would she be at this hour? They should at least be on their way back to the hotel. He went to gather his men. It was time to form a plan and take action. If he had been alone without the support of his men, and honestly if Bones wasn't involved, he would have considered they wait until daylight. But thankfully, he didn't have to make that call. Nothing was going to stop him from finding her. She was his life. His everything. He would do anything for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: This was a short chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm closing in on the end, but it still has some surprising details. I hope you will continue to enjoy the ride. Thank you to everyone who has faithfully supported me with your reviews. You're wonderful!**


	38. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note:** Sweet! Here's a second chapter for today. Enjoy!

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 38: Search and Rescue**

**(Published September 15, 2010)**

"_Dr. Brennan. Please wake up." He had tried this for what he had estimated to be about a half an hour without success. He massaged her hand for physical stimulation in hopes of igniting sensory synapses in the brain. He knew that she had been struck hard on the back of her head and was concerned that she may have a concussion. He tried a new technique that made him a little uncomfortable but he had to try for her benefit._

Sweets really hoped that she wouldn't kick his ass for this once she realized what he'd done. He had asked for permission months ago and she declined… vehemently. He leaned near her ear and called for her to wake up, but this time he used the name "Bones." "Come on, Bones. I need you to wake up." Her eyes stuttered to flutter. He silently praised himself. "Open your eyes, Bones. Who's going to protect me if you're asleep?"

"You're not Booth. What are you doing calling me, "Bones?""

"It worked. Didn't it?" If it wasn't so dark, she would be able to see the smug look on his face. "So don't kick my ass. You were unconscious."

"She slowly sat up? What happened? Where are we? And why weren't you knocked out?"

OK. So the smug feeling was gone. "Yah, well… I guess they thought they didn't need to. They had me gagged quickly. Our assailants were heavily armed. By the time we were placed in here, it was pretty dark. We've been moving ever since. They haven't spoken much. They are obviously well trained." Just then the vehicle slowed to a stop and all was silent. Each had similar thoughts. What was going to happen to them next?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Damn. It sure got dark quickly," muttered Sully.

"The Rangers have night vision," she reminded him. When he didn't respond, she added, "They're heavily armed."

He maintained a whisper. "I saw that, Andrea. But I'm not comfortable wasting any time for getting help. I'll take the lead."

She simply nodded. Now was not the time to argue with a new partner. Jungles were never a part of her training and she was pretty sure that Agent Sully was just as unaware of any potential dangers. They were sent to solve a crime. It was the Rangers duty to provide assistance with rescuing victims. They now knew that they weren't only victims but hostages. Still, she was here to back him up and that's what she was going to do to the best of her ability. But when they got out of there, she sure as hell wasn't going to let it go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and his men approached the abandoned vehicle that Brennan had been driving. He waved for two men to go with him to look at the scene. There wasn't any sign of a forced exit, so he waved for the rest to join them. After deciding possible points of entry into the jungle, he split the Rangers into two teams. They were to meet back at the crude road in an hour with instructions of how to proceed if a team didn't make it back. So far, Booth was able to keep his emotions from clouding his judgment. He wasn't the worried boyfriend tonight. He was a Ranger on a search and rescue mission.

It wasn't long before Booth spotted an area that had been disturbed. He knew from a quick assessment of the scene that Brennan had been there. On the jungle floor laid her cell phone. A few feet away he found a hat that he was sure belonged to Sweets. His fears had begun to unravel. They were going to find them. He just prayed that it was before any harm could be done.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Janson had been unable to discover why Ms. Wick and he had been kidnapped before they were gagged and bound. Instead of being knocked out, they had been blindfolded. He was sure whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to fare well for Ms. Wick or him. That they were still alive had him more concerned for Ms. Wick. He didn't want to have to think about what treatment awaited her. He could hear her and he shuffled to the left of him and scooted over to her. He ran into her feet first where he started to untie the rope around her ankles. With little range of motion, it was quite a struggle. When she was free from the restriction, she quickly had herself turned around so that he could work on the rope that bound her wrists together. He wasn't sure if he was going to succeed with that one.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth spotted movement ahead of him with his night vision goggles, he signaled to his men. He watched their movements quickly trying to determine who they could possibly be. They didn't appear very confident with their destination which meant that they were foreign to the area. With the direction they were headed, he had to believe that they were looking for a known target. This could be his break. It wouldn't be long before they were near enough to take control.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Minutes had passed without any sign of their attackers. "Sweets, you know we can't just stay here."

"What would your plan be, Dr. Brennan? We're clearly at a disadvantage." Sweets was doing his best to stay calm, but this certainly was far from helping Hodgins rescue his new father-in-law's car.

"Sweets, I am not going to believe that until I have all of the evidence." He should have known that's what she would be thinking. "I'm going to look around to see where we are."

"You're going to what?" His shock brought his volume louder than he should have and it earned him a slap on the shoulder. Before he could recover, she had already figured a way out. She told him to stay back by using the palm of her hand pressed against his chest. Did she seriously think he was staying there? No wonder Booth gets so frustrated with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sully suspected that his partner wasn't happy with him, but he had to respect her determination to work as a team and back him up anyway. He was unfamiliar with the area making progress slow. He certainly didn't need to add any burden by being taken hostage. He felt her hand rest on the middle of his back and he halted. He didn't hear anything and wondered what provoked her to stop him. He didn't have anymore time to think about it. It was too late.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** **Just 4 or 5 more chapters left! I haven't decided yet if I will try and write a sequel, but I'm thinking about it.**


	39. A Time for Joy & a Time for Sorrow 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** season 6 in the author's notes at the end

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry that it's been a long time since the last update. I spent too much time on other stories. And having seen the first two episodes, it made it more difficult for me to continue with my first two stories… but I'm trying. At the end of this chapter, you will see my personal opinions on season six so far.

Don't give up on me! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone after your long wait.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 39: A Time for Joy and a Time for Sorrow – Part 1**

**(Published October 2, 2010)**

_Sully suspected that his partner wasn't happy with him, but he had to respect her determination to work as a team and back him up anyway. He was unfamiliar with the area making progress slow. He certainly didn't need to add any burden by being taken hostage. He felt her hand rest on the middle of his back and he halted. He didn't hear anything and wondered what provoked her to stop him. He didn't have anymore time to think about it. It was too late._

Sully's heart had stopped. He was sure of it. He'd always been proud of his ability to sense trouble. His attacker disarmed him. It bothered him that he didn't see Agent Gibson. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. His fellow agents, and even Director Cullen, had pleaded with him to quit taking the blame for his partner's death five years ago. He knew that technically he hadn't caused his death, but he could have chosen to do things differently. The timing or location could have been different. Poor choices make a person guilty just as much as being shot and not providing back-up. They should have been judging him as far as he was concerned. And here he was again; a wrong choice could be to blame. Certainly, either one of them should have picked up the sign of danger, but he was the one to choose to move on. He had to get himself out of this mode of thinking. It wasn't helping his situation. His attacker was moving him away from the building he had been focused on, but he was stopped about a 100 yards out.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Sully?" He instantly relaxed but only momentarily. He spun around and glared at Booth.

"What the hell were you doing? We had located the site of two kidnapped victims."

"Could you tell who they were? Probably not. Damn it! Why were you alone? You thought you didn't need back-up? Are you even aware that Sweets and Bones are missing?"

His mouth went dry as he gaped at Booth. "I ordered them to stay. Did you find any signs of a struggle? Where's Agent Gibson? We need to get back to that building. We're wasting valuable time!"

They were speaking softly, but the angry tone was there. "Agent Gibson is fine… no thanks to you." He instantly regretted his words. Booth knew what hell he went through after his partner was killed. "Sully, I'm sorry. But now is not the time for dwelling in the past. We now have four people to find." Booth returned Sully's weapon to him and directed them to Specialist Kobylik and Agent Gibson.

Sully directed the team back to where they had been watching the building. The vehicle carrying the two hostages were long gone by now. Their plan was to continue working towards the structure until Booth felt it was time to stop and regroup. The rangers' night vision goggles made their progress much faster than Sully and Agent Gibson were making earlier. He saw the advantage but still believed that he ultimately had made the right choice since he had valuable information about where two hostages had been. Once they obtained control of the area, they could search for anymore victims.

Booth stopped the team when he saw a vehicle approaching the building. Booth turned to look at Sully. Sully didn't have to ask what he wanted to know. He told Booth with the shake of his head that it wasn't the same vehicle that he'd seen earlier. What could have only taken 2-3 minutes seemed more like 30 minutes. They watched as the guerilla soldiers left the vehicle alone and entered the building.

Booth kept perfectly still as he waited for the scene to unfold. It wasn't time to move forward. He could see two soldiers at the back of the building and he knew there were two inside. He wasn't aware if there were more soldiers or hostages. _"Shit!" _thought Booth. It was his Bones he saw slowly exiting the rear of the vehicle. It was good to know where she was, but did she have to be fearless?

Booth turned slightly to address the men while keeping his eye on Bones. "Koby and I are going to move in. The two of you are not to move," he said sternly. "You do not have the night vision and this isn't D.C. with lights decreasing the darkness. Do you understand and agree with my orders?" Agent Gibson was quick to reply but Sully was predictable as he needed to weigh his options. He finally nodded. Booth hoped the wasted time, even the small amount, would not prove to be detrimental.

His answer came too quickly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan could hear Sweets' protests but chose to ignore him. She was far better trained than he was and she knew how to defend herself. Staying close to vehicle, she looked around to gain some perspective of the area before deciding on her actions. She could hear movement inside the pathetic structure of a building. They had stopped not far from it and she ran to the side where she didn't see any windows. With her back up against the wall, she crept to the corner. She wished she could see the ground to possibly gather information about the number of people present. She was definitely at a disadvantage. She moved towards the back, still with her back snug next to the wall. She peered around the corner and spotted who she thought to be another guerilla soldier. She pulled back to think about what to do next. What she really needed was to gain some control of the situation. For that to happen, she needed to take him out and take his weapons. She didn't have a way of approaching him from behind and decided to wait him out. At some point he would have to turn the other way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sully could here movement from behind them. A quick look at Agent Gibson told him that she was aware of it, too. She motioned that he was going to move forward and she would be back-up.

Moments later, they heard a man address them as U.S. Rangers. Sully approached them after making their identities known. He quickly explained the situation and pointed to where Booth and the other ranger had gone. Once again, Agent Gibson and he stayed where they were wishing they could see what was happening.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Since Rangers Grayson and Riley were on the scene unknown, they held off in the distance to provide back-up. They saw both Rangers Booth and Kobylik moving in to rescue the unarmed person.

Booth made it to the vehicle without being noticed. He carefully approached the back entrance after verifying that all was clear of the guerilla soldiers. He had gathered ground clutter while waiting out in the perimeter. He threw in some of the dirt to alert anyone who may be inside and quickly rolled under the vehicle and took position.

He heard tentative movement and then Sweets asking for Brennan. He threw out some leaves. Sweets spotted it. Booth whispered, stop talking. Quietly get down here, now.

Sweets did what he was told. His eyes were as huge as saucers. Booth looked and pointed at himself, pointed two fingers at his eyes, and then to the direction he would watch which was at Brennan. Then he did the same to him and directed him to watch the door of the building. Booth could see Kobylik where he was assigned to go. Booth scrambled out and gave the single. He made his way to Brennan first knowing what she would do. Kobylik's shots were dead on. Brennan gasped and turned around. Booth had her from behind immediately. One hand went around her mouth as he hugged her close. Simultaneously, he whispered his name into her ear. He felt the tension dissipate. He moved his hand away from her mouth and turned her around. He gestured for her to get underneath the vehicle to join Sweets.

Booth made a sweep around the other two sides and signaled for Kobylik. Once he was there, he provided back-up for Booth to enter the building, he took out one soldier and Kobylik wounded the other and took his weapon. Booth again threw dirt towards the vehicle. Kobylik gave the keys that he had found on one of the soldiers and some of the confiscated weapons to Booth. Kobylik stayed with the wounded soldier and Booth joined Brennan and Sweets in hopes of getting new information.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO *SPOILERS* XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** **My overall opinion of season 6 as of the conclusion of episode 2:**

I feel so sorry for Bones right now. I didn't feel like she had any friends in this episode. She's been abandoned emotionally. It will be worse next week when the team bonds with Hannah. I know some people think she deserves to be jealous, but in my opinion, the writers are being down right mean to Brennan. When Booth was pining for Brennan (not jealous), it was because he was too chicken to go after her (before the 100th episode and then he gave up too easily). And he didn't have to watch her in a relationship... well, Hacker barely counts. But poor Bones is going to start feeling like she has lost all of her friends to Hannah, as well. It's nice that Bones is being brave and she truly is happy for Booth. That's unconditional love. But she's building those walls again and I don't blame her at all. Once Hannah is gone, it's going to take awhile for Booth to tear them back down again which is probably what the rest of the season will be about. He was clearly upset at the end of the 2nd episode. He was pleading with her when she started talking about people should only look out for themselves. And he had to listen to her revert back to love not existing because it was just a chemical reaction. I know people have said that it's not right to make her go backwards, but they intentionally wrote it that way because in real life, that is what would happen to someone like Bones. Cam warned Booth in the premier of the 5th season that it would happen if he chose to try for a relationship with her and it didn't work out. He had to be in for the long haul and obviously he wasn't because he gave up. They're not Booth and Bones anymore. There isn't the same chemistry with the bickering and tension. It's all gone and Brennan is going to realize that while she was trying to keep their relationship she really lost it anyway. They are not close friends. The center does not exist anymore. And she doesn't even believe people should look out for each other. Even the partnership is crumbling. It is so, so sad. Booth is not my favorite character right now. I know he deserves to be happy, but he really scr**ed up big time… of course, that is my opinion. Maybe, hopefully, I will be proven wrong.

I welcome any comments of my opinions, but don't forget to review the chapter as well. *_^

A recap of episode 2 with more of my personal thoughts are at the end of my profile page if you're interested.


	40. A Time for Joy & a Time for Sorrow 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** season 6 in the author's notes at the end

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** Sorry once again for the delay. Hannah and the lack of B&B chemistry are really putting a damper on my writing.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 40: A Time for Joy and a Time for Sorrow – Part 2**

**(Published October 11, 2010)**

_Booth made a sweep around the other two sides and signaled for Kobylik. Once he was there, he provided back-up for Booth to enter the building, he took out one soldier and Kobylik wounded the other and took his weapon. Booth again threw dirt towards the vehicle. Kobylik gave the keys that he had found on one of the soldiers and some of the confiscated weapons to Booth. Kobylik stayed with the wounded soldier and Booth joined Brennan and Sweets in hopes of getting new information. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth heard rangers Grayson and Riley coming towards them before he saw them knowing that they were purposely making noise. They took cover at the side of their vehicle. Grayson stayed and Riley was sent inside to try and get any information he could from the guerilla soldier.

"Bones. Sweets. Let me tell you what I've seen and then I want to know everything you've seen and possibly heard and could understand." They shook their heads. "Kobylik and I found agents Sully and Gibson hovering nearby at the perimeter. Before you arrived, a vehicle left the area with two people they had gagged and tied. When I got close enough to see the building, I saw the two of you arriving. It's only estimated guess, but Sully and Gibson were sure it had been at least 15 minutes until we arrived. Kobylik and I split and got closer. Bones, we'll talk later about your fearless tendencies. Sweets… later for you, too. What information can you add?"

"Unfortunately, it's not much. I believe there were two soldiers." answered Brennan. Sweets shook his head.

"They are probably the ones we caught inside."

"They were very quiet," continued Brennan when she assumed Booth was done talking.

Sweets added, "I was listening to the tone and pitch of their voices. One soldier was confident and focused. The other one was edgy."

_I wonder which one we have, thought Booth. _"My best estimate is that the first vehicle left 30-40 minutes ago. We need to move quickly." The information he was giving now was more for Grayson than for Brennan or Sweets. "Kobylik and Riley are attempting an interrogation with the only living soldier. We have the keys. This is what I want to do."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was slowly driving the narrow pathway. At his side were Kobylik and the edgy soldier that Sweets had identified. They hoped this would play into their favor as Kobylik was coaxing what little he could get from hand signals and head nods while being tied up with what they could find which happened to be one rope and some of the other soldier's clothes, as well as, being gagged in order to avoid any unnecessary noises or yelling from the captured soldier. Bones and Sweets remained in the back of the vehicle, while rangers Grayson and Riley walked ahead to scout the area for potential danger.

Brennan faced Sweets but couldn't make out any distinct facial features. "How are you holding up?" she whispered.

"Dr, Brennan, just because I'm cautious doesn't mean I'm falling apart."

"I didn't mean to imply such a message. I was thinking about Daisy."

"Oh." More silence filled the air and was only interrupted by movement of the tires on the ground and an occasional grunt from their prisoner.

"I'd like to think I've learned a thing or two from you and Agent Booth."

"Like what?"

"Like compartmentalizing. Dr. Brennan, you detest psychology, but you use it quite frequently." She gasped. "It's part of what makes you considerably unique and what I assume makes you desirable to Agent Booth."

"That is none of your business."

He chuckled like only Sweets could. "Seriously? Are you kidding? My job apart from profiling would be very boring without you and Agent Booth."

"I highly doubt that, Sweets." Booth had always said that they were Sweets' favorite FBI team. Brennan was thankful he couldn't see her smile. Little did she realize that Sweets could "read" the tone and pitch of her voice. "Ow! You didn't have to get annoyed with me over something so minor."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sweets. "I've known you long enough not to take anything you say personally, Dr…. Ow! What did you throw at me?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth could hear too much commotion in the back which annoyed him, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment as Grayson approached them.

"There's a clearing up about a ½ mile to the right. Riley and I would like permission to go in to take a look." At his nod, he continued. "If you get there and haven't seen us, we're still in there. Any suggestions, Sergeant Major Booth?"

Booth stopped their progress as everyone looked behind him. He had had it with those two, but now he became concerned that more was going on than he knew about. Booth waved for Riley who had waited in the distance. He approached from the other side with his weapon drawn. Booth watched his signals carefully and handed the wheel over to Grayson so he could get down and take over from his side of the vehicle. Booth crouched down to look for signs of life and movement. Just as he spotted something ahead of him, he was hit with what felt like a rock. A soldier would have taken him out, so he slowed his reaction.

"Make yourself known," called Booth in a non-threatening manner.

"Booth? It's Sully."

"Get over here! What the hell do you think you're doing? You weren't supposed to move."

"That was before we gave enough time for the other two rangers to move in."

Riley walked around the vehicle with Agent Gibson. "Agent Booth, it was my idea to defy the orders of your rangers."

Before anyone could respond, Sully jumped to her defense. "She isn't a newbie. She thought it out and I agreed with her. As you can see for yourselves, we made it to you safely. Now is not the time, Booth, to get all…"

Just then, Brennan stuck her head out the back of the vehicle. "If everyone is ready, I think we need to keep moving." Sweets snorted.

"As I was saying, now is not the time, Booth, to get all alpha-male." He smirked and Booth slapped him on the back of the head which brought chuckles from Brennan and Sweets. The rangers had no idea what could be so oddly humorous.

"Alright, Sully, go ahead with rangers Grayson and Riley and you can be the runner to get messages back and forth. Gibson, please get in back with the two agent "wanna-be"s and keep a look out from behind. Since you don't have any night vision, I'd rather you ride inside instead of walking behind us. I hope you understand and don't feel slighted."

"Of course, Agent Booth."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When they arrived at the clearing, the men had not returned. Booth could feel in his gut that all was not well. He left Brennan and Sweets armed with strict instructions to stay put and to shoot any enemies.

The three of them set out on foot with their prisoner. They traveled through more dense jungle before they came upon another clearing where Riley carefully approached them. After reporting that both Grayson and Sully had been captured, he explained what had happened. A slave trade had been going down. The trained snipers took out 4 men as Sully made his way to the dock. Grayson had been jumped and beaten.

"This jungle has its surprises Sergeant Major Booth."

"Don't go there. Give me everyone's positions as you currently know them."

Booth didn't know if they were on a rescue mission or a recovery mission. Until he knew differently, it was a rescue mission. They were down to four "men". _Damn it! They had six "men"._ _Why can't they follow directions?_

"Looks like you needed us," stated Brennan. Unfortunately, she was right. The plans were revamped.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The scene unfolded so quickly before Brennan's eyes. She and Sweets raced to shore. The man not moving was Grayson.

"Sweets, apply pressure to the ranger's wound. I'll be back."

She raced on dock to where she found Kobylik waving her in the vessel. Brennan barely recognized Jansen in the dark. He was weak and most likely dehydrated. She quickly untied him and removed the cloth from his mouth. Despite his condition, she draped him a tight hug.

"Where's Daisy?"

His voice was raw and choked out his words. "She fought hard. She was beaten and raped and I was helpless." He couldn't continue to speak and he pointed to where she could be found.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth managed to get to Sully's side and started to assess his injuries. "Damn it, Sully!" Don't you go, now. You are needed here. You listen to me." He grabbed his collar. "Are you listening to me? You were not responsible for Kip's death. You have lived on that guilt trip long enough. You are needed here. Kip didn't have a family. You are all he has to keep his memory alive. He needs you to succeed. He was always proud of you." Sully opened his eyed briefly to look at Booth. "Yah, you heard me. Booth almost sounded angry and he spoke with raw emotion. "You have made great agents in your short lifetime as an agent. And I'm one of them." Sweets' gasp went unnoticed as he approached the scene. Agent Gibson's eyes were opened wide, temporarily stopping the flow of tears.

Booth looked up. "Where's Bones?"

"She's coming," said Sweets.

Booth looked back down at Sully. "She's going to get you ready for transport. You're going to make it if you want to. It's up to you, Sully. Bones will do her part, but you have to have the will to live. The rest is up to you until we get you to a medical facility.

Bones arrived. "Sully, it's me. You're going to be okay."

He said his first words, "Tempe, I…"

"Shhh. I need you to keep your strength.

"No."

"You really don't want to see my angry side."

Sully managed a smile. "No, but, but… Daisy? Did she make it?"

Bren looked at Sweets, then to Booth, and back to Sweets. Booth, will you take Sweets to your rangers, please." Sweets had gone white and Booth caught him just in time as he started to fall towards the ground.

"No!" cried Sully. Agent Gibson stepped in to Booth's place and took one of his hands. Agent Sullivan," she squeezed his hand hard when he didn't acknowledge her. "Sully! Look at me. Look at me, Sully!" He opened his eyes as the tears fell. This woman hardly knew him. She didn't even have a reason to like or respect him, yet, there she was holding his hand and gently wiping the tears away with the cuff of her shirt. "I've seen more of your dark side than your pleasant side in the short time we've worked together," she admitted, "but I've learned quite a bit about you in last few hours. Since you have to refocus your thoughts, I'm sure you would love to learn a little about me," she smirked. "Are you listening?"

Bren made quick work at cleaning and bandaging his abdomen. Thankfully, it didn't appear to have damaged any organs. The significant blood loss was still a concern. She was certain of the condition of the bones. Booth returned with one of his rangers. "Okay Bones, what do we have so far?"

"I haven't seen any organ damage, but the amount of blood loss is a concern. Thanks for getting suitable bandaging. We'll need to provide something more sanitary asap, but what we have now will do. He has 3 broken ribs, and I suspect you already know about the dislocated shoulders. Booth cringed as he whispered that he did. Brennan knew that he was remembering the pain when he was a prisoner of war.

"When would you like to reset them?"

"It would be best to do it soon. I would hate to have him transported the way he is now. I wish we had something for the pain.

"Sully spoke up. "I can take it." Bren gave him a slight sad smile. Agent Gibson moved away so Bren and Booth could reset his shoulders. Even with the stick in his mouth, his muffled scream was horrendous. With the second shoulder, Sully bit down on the stick and broke it before falling unconscious. Between the pain and blood loss, the unconscious state was the best way he would get some relief from the pain.

Booth had sent Kobylik and Gibson for reinforcements and for help with traveling. Only an hour had passed when his men arrived. He hoped the remaining trip back to base would be relatively smooth considering all they sadly had to return with… the injured, the dead, the grieving, a no-good prisoner, and several shocked people. He looked over at his Bones and caught the attention of her eyes. They were okay. They were strong. They were the center even there in Indonesia. They would always be Booth and Bones and his love for her was deep as it had ever been. He knew she loved him back. Through all the trials there and on the streets of D.C., they were a team. In his heart, he knew they always would be.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX * SPOILERS * XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: **Like with the last chapter, I welcome your views on season 6, just don't forget to comment on the chapter, too. *_^

**My overall opinion of season 6 as of the conclusion of episode 3: Hannah ruined the show.**

Seriously, did they have to show the two getting it on… in the first minute of the show no less? Damn, I wonder how many viewers they lost before the first commercials aired? It killed me to continue watching. I can't remember any other couple on the show that showed off that much skin and hot action. That was just WRONG. Knowing that they are together is bad enough, but do they have to shove it in our faces? I was wondering if we were going to get a serious peep show twice now with Booth... not that that would be bad to watch, but it emphasizes that it is mostly a physical relationship... IMO

With or without Booth, I dislike Hannah's character. I find her shallow without any clear direction for the future and way too young for Booth. She's clearly unrealistic if she's going to suddenly like a job she already hates. Is she even interested in the fact that he has a son? Did anyone notice how Booth was excited about her dress in episode 2? Clearly Hannah didn't. If that had been Bones, Booth would have told her she looked beautiful rather than saying... wow, that's a dress. Puleaseeee! And what's with the public displays of affection? What kind of woman sleeps with a hero asap... under a fig tree... since when does Booth not care about talking about sex in public. Hannah has ruined him and she has ruined the show. Her character's effect on the show is much worse than anything I could have imagined. Not a single cast member seems to be in character.

**As far as Booth and Bones are concerned... Boring!** No bickering, no chemistry, no touching, no sexual tension, no funny sessions with Sweets, no eye communication, no meals in "their" booth, nothing... I feel like I'm not even watching the same show with all the characters acting so differently... all because of Hannah. Maybe the show should be renamed "Booth and Hannah" because Bones clearly doesn't fit in the show anymore. She doesn't even seem to have any real relationship with anyone, not even Angela. It's so, so sad.


	41. The Pain in the Parting Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Dedication:** I started writing this chapter on October 19. For that reason, I dedicate this chapter to my sons. My eldest son was born on July 6, two days after he came close to an Independence Day delivery. He got his holidays mixed up. I was expecting his arrival closer to Halloween. Yeah, that's early. That was 15 years ago and he's sophomore in high school, now. Five years to the date that he came home, his brother made his early arrival into the world. Unfortunately, he didn't make it through delivery. October 19 will forever be a bittersweet day for me but one of joy and peace. I thank God that I don't have to bear my burdens alone.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 41: The Pain in the Parting ~ Part 1**

**(Published October 20, 2010)**

The best way to describe the days following the rescue of their scientists was bittersweet. The injured were airlifted to the mainland for medical treatment while the deceased were mourned and prepared to return to their families. Brennan felt exhausted. She suspected it had a lot to do with the adrenaline that was running rapidly through her system for hours after her kidnapping and then most likely continued with the stress of keeping herself strong for everyone else she believed needed her.

Her biggest burden these days was the regret and sorrow she felt for Sweets. The young psychologist was inconsolable for a couple of days and then he lived the following days in a world of his own, aloof from others even though he went through the motions of life.

It couldn't be delayed. They had to gather Daisy's belongings and send her home as soon as they could… which was still almost 5 days later. She and Booth helped Sweets pack her things for the return trip. It was Brennan who found the news that made her passing much more difficult for all who knew her regardless of how well she was liked or tolerated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO*****flashback*****OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan removed Daisy's things from her make-shift desk and moved on to shut down her laptop. When the screen popped up, there was a letter addressed to Sweets. She was instantly torn about whether she should call him or leave it. She decided that Booth would be the best person to decide what to do with it.

"Booth, can I get your help over here?"

He walked over from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. "What did you need, Baby?"

"This popped up on the screen and I don't know what to do with it. I haven't read it."

Booth scanned the contents of the letter. "Oh shit," he whispered. "Baby, turn around and give me a hug."

"Why?"

"Please."

His voice worried her and she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her so tight it almost hurt. "What is it, Booth?"

"I think it would be best for us to print this for Sweets to read later. Then it can be saved before the laptop is shut down. It's up to you if you'd like to read it, but it will be painful."

"I think we're about done here for the day. I'll print two copies so I can read it when I'm ready."

"I think that's a good decision." He kissed her softly. The tears that hadn't left his eyes told her that this would be very hard on Sweets. He was the psychologist. Who was going to help him?

**XOXOXOXOXO****flashbacks continued****OXOXOXOXOX**

Booth returned to her room. "Is he okay?" asked Brennan anxiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. He's so quiet, still."

"Maybe it's time that I read the letter that Daisy wrote to him."

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head. "Do you want me to be here?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't know."

As strange as it sounded, he understood it. "Let me hold you while you read it?"

"Okay," she whispered.

_My dear Lancealot,_

_I've been trying to gather the courage to call you. It's not that I don't want to talk to you. It's that I'm confused. And well, I'm not used to being confused. I know that we had agreed to not wait for each other. But now I have information that could change our lives forever. Please know that I did not plan for this to happen and I'm not sure why it happened since we had always been so careful. _

_Before Dr. Brennan and I left for the Maluku Islands, I gave little thought to any differences with my body. I shrugged it off to all the stress and excitement. My body has always been super-sensitive to outside stimuli. When I found out about Dr. Brennan's misfortune of losing her pregnancy, I forced myself to face reality. I made an appointment yesterday at the closest clinic. Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't bear it. I'm pregnant, Lance. To the best of my knowledge, I'm about 8 weeks along. I'm afraid to talk about it. I'm afraid of what you will think. I'm afraid of how it would affect Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. I don't know the other scientists very well and I'm feeling all alone._

_The land here is beautiful, Lance. I'm not sure there is a better place to be for a person to go off exploring and just drift and think for awhile. I've been doing a lot of that the past few days. I wish you were here to share it with me. Not to stay. I know now that it was selfish of me to think you should take a year away from your career just to entertain me during the little time I wasn't working. I hope you can forgive me for that. But I would love for you to consider coming for a short vacation. I know you would love it here and I would love seeing you. If it was feasible, I would fly home so we could talk about the life we have started. _

_No matter what happens to us in life, please know that I did love you. You were my first true love and nothing will change that. I promise. You'll always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Daisy_

Quiet tears were running down their cheeks in sorrow for Sweets and Daisy and their unborn child. Brennan and Booth held each other for several minutes before quietly preparing for a night's sleep. Neither talked about the contents of the letter. They didn't need to. They could feel each other's sorrow and they just needed each other. They had both been kidnapped, shot at, and in harm's way back in the states. They knew what danger looked like. But the past couple of weeks were ones that Brennan wasn't prepared to handle. They were far from home when home was what she craved most. But what Brennan discovered that night was that home wasn't a place. Home was with Booth. He was with her and she wasn't going to let go. It took traveling around the world and encountering danger and loss like she'd never before experienced before for her to know the truth… life would always be unpredictable and she was powerless to control it. What was different now was that she didn't want to go through anymore pain and loss without Booth, however long that he could be with her.

Booth pulled back the blankets for her to get in and he snuggled up against her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"When I'm in your arms, I'm always okay. I love you, Booth. Nothing's going to be able to ever change that."

"Really?"

He sounded so insecure. She needed him to understand her. "Booth, really. As fearful as I am of losing you, I'm more fearful of living without you when you are very much alive. I'm learning that I can't control what happens around me. I still want to. I probably always will try and control my environment. Since I've been here in the Maluku Islands, I've wanted to go home. I've been many places around the world and never have been homesick. But it's not a physical place Booth."

"It's not?"

"No, home is with you. Right now I am content and at home, right here in your arms. I don't want that to change."

"Are you saying that when we are home in the states, you won't actually feel like you're home if we're not together?"

"Thank you, Booth."

"For what?"

"For understanding me. Yes, that's what I was trying to say."

"Temperance Brennan, I love you so much. And you have just made me the happiest man alive."

"I'm quite sure that is not something that can be proven."

He chuckled. "It doesn't have to be proven. As long as you believe it, then you know how happy I am."

She giggled. "How do you put up with me?"

"The same way you put up with me… it's just non-negotiable."

"Hmm. I can see the logic in that."

"To love and logic… can we seal that with a kiss?" asked Booth against her neck.

"We can seal it with more than a kiss."

Their love making that night was slow, passionate, and lasted well into the night. Their touches, moans, and words of love would not be forgotten during their inevitable time apart that was fast approaching.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

On July 4th, Sully and Jansen were back on the island in time for a short memorial service for Daisy and Specialist Grayson. An hour later, Sweets, Sully, and Agent Gibson bordered a plane with their caskets and headed back to the states.

The rest of the day went much like the last week had… scientists working quickly and quietly with rangers on rotation to insure the safety of the team.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO****flashbacks completed****OXOXOXOXOXOX**

The rangers had been there for a little over three weeks. The island had been unexpectedly quiet since the scientists had returned. Brennan had been very relieved that they were able to complete their work at the first site. She had made some reassignments. Jansen returned to site four with two interns and 3 rangers. The remaining rangers and scientists worked at sites 2 and 3 with Booth, Brennan and the remaining interns working in the lab.

"Booth, I'm going to drive out to site #2 and see if Michael is about done. I'd like to combine our efforts on the 4th site."

"You're not going anywhere without me, Bones. And all of our rangers are in the field. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I just think I should act on this today. If there are rangers there, I will be perfectly safe."

"Since when do you make decisions from "a feeling", Bones? When did you develop a thinking gut?" He was amused, but it didn't soften Brennan.

"Just because I want to ensure we obtain as much evidence as possible doesn't mean…"

Brennan's speech came to an abrupt end with the sounds of gunfire in the distance.

**Author's Notes: **2 more chapters to go!

Thank you for all of your reviews. Some of your responses about Hannah made me smile and sometimes made me laugh out loud. Glad to see the humor that can come from an unpleasant situation on the show.

I'm still a few chapters away from finishing my second summer hiatus story. (What Could Have Been) I've also been writing a new season 6 story with a unique perspective. (Sweets' Plan for the Truth) I'm enjoying the new faces I've seen in the reviews. If you haven't checked it out, you can find it on my profile page. It's not as fluffy as this one. It has a lot more angst than you are used to in this story so it won't be for everyone who has loved this story so much. I also have a unique collection of one-shots based on past episodes that I'm having fun with. (Now That's More Like It!) I'm mostly rewriting and/or extending the endings of Bones episodes.


	42. The Pain in the Parting Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait. The closer I get to the end, the more nervous I get about messing it up, and then the writer's block hits. Ridiculous, isn't it? But this is my first "baby" (fanfiction story.) Therefore, there's a poll at the end of this chapter. Help me!

**Updated A/N: **Oh wow! I've got some feedback by review and PMs already that has my brain buzzing with ideas! I knew you could help! :) I wonder what other ideas I'll get. And I think it's safe to say, Michael needs to go. LOL!

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 42: The Pain in the Parting ~ Part 2**

**(Published October 31, 2010)**

"_Booth, I'm going to drive out to site #2 and see if Michael is about done. I'd like to combine our efforts on the 4__th__ site."_

"_You're not going anywhere without me, Bones. And all of our rangers are in the field. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."_

"_I just think I should act on this today. If there are rangers there, I will be perfectly safe."_

"_Since when do you make decisions from "a feeling", Bones? When did you develop a thinking gut?" He was amused, but it didn't soften Brennan._

"_Just because I want to ensure we obtain as much evidence as possible doesn't mean…"_

_Brennan's speech came to an abrupt end with the sounds of gunfire in the distance._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What the hell was that? Damn it!" He pulled out his cell and hit #2. Looking back up, he saw Brennan running toward the small jeep they had managed to get a couple of weeks ago. "Bones! Stop!"

"Hurry up Booth!"

Booth jumped into the passenger seat and turned to her. "Do not move this thing an inch." His voice was hard and she suddenly stopped what she was doing. She had heard that voice before… when confronting criminals who had put her in danger.

Booth saw the frightened and confused expression on her face but couldn't worry about it then. "Bones. You are not armed. You are going back and securing the buildings. We are in code black. Now follow the procedures." His voice was calm but firm, unruffled but serious. She simply nodded and slowly climbed out. After one last look, she ran towards the lab.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jansen dropped to the bottom of the dirt floor before quickly scanning the area. He found his interns had done the same but he could only see one ranger. The ranger gave him the hand single which told him to stay where he was until called. The gunfire had been brief. He desperately wanted to call Booth, but he also didn't want to interfere with his communications with the rangers. After waiting approximately 10 minutes, the ranger returned and jumped into the pit. He handed a gun to Jansen.

He kept his voice low. "We're alone on the site. I need you to keep watch to the west and south. I'll keep watch to the north and east. When you see or hear anything suspicious, release the safety. I will hear it and be on alert. Only shoot if you know the enemy. Do you have any questions?" asked Peterson.

"Has Booth been notified?"

He shook his head. "I've tried but nothing yet. Kobylik and Riley are scouting the area." Jansen nodded his understanding and turned towards his position.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth felt uneasy without back-up and chose to stay in place until he had communications with at least one ranger. When his phone buzzed, he was surprised to see it was Michael. Booth growled into the phone. "Stires! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down hero."

"Watch it! Put one of the rangers on the phone," demanded Booth.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that Agent Booth."

Booth felt uneasiness in his gut. "Why the hell not?"

"Well, you see, Ranger Montgomery is hangin' from a tree. He won't be talking to anyone," spoke Michael with a hard, dark tone in his voice.

"What the *uck have you done?" growled Booth.

"Don't blame me. He's the one who couldn't follow directions. Now Ranger Davis was a little smarter. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Put. Him. On. The. Phone."

"Well, I think I changed my mind, Agent Booth. I don't think I like your attitude. You're not the one running the show here."

"I AM in command here. You will NOT forget that. What the hell show are you talking about, Stires? You better explain what's going on, right now! And tell me your location!"

"Don't give me orders, Agent Booth. I assure you, you are not in command here."

"TALK!" demanded Booth.

"Booth. This is Davis."

"Davis. Are you going to tell me what the hell is happening?"

"Stires here is working with the natives."

"How?"

"The neighboring tribe is invading and close to ruining Stires plans."

"You know this isn't making sense."

Michael retrieved the phone. "That's all the information you get. Maybe you can get that hot genius to help your small brain. I'll call back in 15 minutes."

"Don't you…" _Shit!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan had the lab cleared and locked. All the interns had returned to their rooms in the hotel. It was almost physically impossible to keep herself from running back to Booth, but she knew he was right. She wasn't armed causing her to be more of a liability than a partner. But a partner was exactly what he needed. She paced the room wondering if she should interrupt him by calling him. The lack of information was killing her. She decided a text would be best at this point.

**Brennan: **_**Please tell **__**me if you're in a secure location. What do you need?**_

Brennan sat at her computer to check her email to pass the time until she received a response. _How long should she wait for a response? What should she do if she doesn't get one soon? _She opened an email from Angela.

_Hi Bren,_

_I am so happy that you asked me for advice. I've already done all your shopping for you. I've sent everything to your hotel at the mainland and I've talked with the manager about all the information he needs. The two of you are hooked up with a honeymoon suite for the weekend before you return to D.C. This was such a fabulous idea! Don't forget to send me an email when you're home. I want ALL the details. No ifs, ands or buts. Sweetie, you and Booth deserve this more than anyone I know. _

_Love ya,_

_Ange_

_Ange was weird... "No ifs, ands, or buts." _Brennan wondered now if that weekend would really happen. When she suggested the idea to Booth, everything on the island had been so quiet. Now… she didn't know what was happening. The honeymoon suite made her smile though. It would be the closet thing she would ever get to a wedding. She couldn't help but wonder what her wardrobe would look like for the weekend, although she was confident that whatever it looked like, Booth would like it. Why wasn't Booth responding to her text?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jansen was stiff from being so tense for so long while keeping his vigil to the west and south of their site. He thought he heard something or someone moving through the jungle floor. The directions had been clear, but the reality of the situation was so much more difficult to comprehend. Without being sure of anything, he unhitched the safety on his borrowed gun. It was followed by the same sound from the ranger's gun behind him. Then once again, it was deadly silent. He wondered how the interns were dealing with this situation. They seemed tough as well as intelligent. He hoped that they remained responsible and rational.

Suddenly, the clearing produced two men from its jungle surrounding. The first man was a ranger. Behind him was Michael Stires who was holding a gun to his head as he led him towards one of their two new jeeps. Jansen could hear his heart beating like a drum even though he tried to remain calm. He couldn't let the team down by passing out from a heart attack. "What's going on?" called Jansen.

"I'll tell you what you need and don't need to know. I'm calling the show, now."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where's Booth?"

Stires laughed. "You don't need to worry about him. Now I need you and your ranger buddy to put down your weapons."

"It's not happening', Stires. You have two guns pointed at you," yelled Peterson from behind Jansen. He was so relieved that the ranger had taken up the communication part of the stand-down.

Jansen knew his phone had just buzzed. He just didn't know if he could keep his full attention on his duty and follow an order from Booth. He dared a glance at the phone. It was a text from Tempe. _Tempe?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been too long. Brennan was going to have to go after Booth if she didn't hear from him soon.

**Brennan: Jimmy, have you heard from Booth? Do you know anything about the gun shots we heard?**

**Jansen: No Booth. M.S. has Ranger hostage. Ranger and I have guns ptd at M.S. **

She hoped she hadn't put him in danger. _Okay, enough is enough. I have to find Booth._ She left in search of a couple of interns to accompany her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth knew he needed to send a text to Brennan before she dared to look for him, but he now had his gun trained on Stires. He would think about why he was doing what he was doing later. Stires had to be stopped. Michael shifted his weight and Booth pulled the trigger. Peterson went to check Stires for signs of life. Davis signaled that he was alive and that he took a shot in the shoulder. Davis and Peterson immediately tied his hands behind his back with his own shirt, not caring about the pain to his shoulder. Booth jumped into the pit with Jansen.

"Send a text to Tempe a.s.a.p."

"You heard from her, too." _Damn! He hoped she was being smart with that genius mind of hers._

**Booth: Have Jansen, 2 rangers, and prisoner Michael.**

**Booth: Set up a make-shift holding cell for Michael. Coming back now.**

"Start talking, Stires! Don't you dare close your eyes. Talk!"

"*uck you."

Booth punched him in the jaw. He saw that Davis looked a bit concerned with his brutality. Booth regretted his actions as his superior and trainer. "Who are you working with?"

Michael went unconscious.

"Damn it!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan had just reached the lobby with her interns when the first text arrived followed quickly with directions. She redirected their efforts to secure Michael when they arrived. They decided to use Daisy's room, but they had to arrange a locking method.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Most likely one more chapter to go before the epilogue!**

**So, I'm having some difficulty with exactly how to end some of the story lines. While I have some parts firmly set, there are some I don't want to mess up. Each one of these could really go 2 or 3 ways. What do you think?**

1. Should Brennan find out she is pregnant: before he goes back to Afghanistan? After she returns home and he is in Afghanistan? Not at all and maybe wait for the sequal?

2. I want to keep Sully in the story line for the epilogue. Should he return as the liaison to the Jeffersonian instead of Perotta?

3. How should Sweets be doing when the others return to D.C.: mourning or ready once again to move on? Should Brennan or Agent Gibson become his "friend-to-lean-on" during his (maybe) mourning time?

4. Should there be a ranger that Booth befriends while in Afghanistan? Should this (maybe) friend return to D.C?

5. What should happen to Michael?

OK… there's still plenty left that will be a surprise. Therefore, there will be a sequal. But I think this portion of the story line should end. It may have to wait until my other stories are done. I think I've bitten off more than I can chew (write) at the moment. Live and learn.


	43. Soothing the Disappointments

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** Last November, my writing became very scarce because of how upset I was at the show. When I started getting back my muse, this was the one story I didn't pick back up. Even though I agreed, after I received a message that the story was old and needed to be done, it was hard to come back to when I had new stories on my mind. After the New Year, I received a message wanting to know if I would be finishing it. Soon after a few more messages came. I guess there are a few more people still interested… so, of course, now I feel rather guilty. I'm a little nervous, so I hope this goes okay. Thank you to all my readers who have pushed me to finish this and to all of my readers who have been reviewing throughout this B&B journey.

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 43: Soothing the Disappointments**

Brennan had just reached the lobby with her interns when the first text arrived followed quickly with directions.

**Booth: Have Jansen, 2 rangers, and prisoner Michael.**

**Booth: Set up a make-shift holding cell for Michael. Coming back now.**

She redirected their efforts to secure Michael when they arrived. They decided to use Daisy's room. There wasn't time to change the lock on the door so a guard would be needed. She decided that the window may need to be boarded up from the outside and sent the interns searching for materials thankful that they didn't seem to mind.

Brennan met Booth in the lobby. "Stires took a bullet in the right shoulder. We need to decide what coarse of action should be taken. Are you comfortable treating it, Bones? Is there someone else?"

"I can examine him and then we can make a better decision about what to do next."

"Sounds good to me. I'll bring him in. Where are we going?"

"Daisy's room. Room 205."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Two hours later, Michael was being transported to the mainland with two rangers and the deceased ranger, Matthew Montgomery. Michael would be treated at the hospital and would remain in a guarded room until the ambassador gave them directions on what to do with him.

The island remained in unrest and the Indonesian military had taken over. Their investigation found that Michael Stires had planted remains he had stolen from other digs he had participated in. What hadn't been uncovered yet was how he befriended the natives. His plan was to gain fame. What he hadn't planned on was offending the natives on a neighboring island. They had once inhabited that portion of the land and had some of their deceased buried there.

By Friday, the remaining rangers had been sent back to Afghanistan and the scientists were wrapping up their assignments and sending remains and equipment to the United States. Since the scientists hadn't officially been excused, Booth was allowed to remain until the whole team was evacuated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**August 2010**_

"I wish the last couple of months were a big undercover assignment and you could go back to D.C. with me." They were relaxing in their hotel room's hot tub. Angela had planned their weekend with just about every detail she could imagine.

Sitting behind her, Booth had her snuggled about against him. "That would be wonderful, Bones. But as much as I wish that were true, we may not have acted on our feelings. As odd as it sounds, I think we needed to runaway in order to realize what we were giving up."

"Perhaps you're right."

"I promise never to runaway from my love for you again. And yes, I can promise that."

"How?"

"Because Bones, love just isn't a feeling. It's a choice. Love isn't all roses and sunshine." Brennan chuckled at his words. He turned her around to face him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What I'm saying is that the euphoric feeling is what can be hiding sometimes. It's not fleeting like you think. Bad things happen in life. But when you love someone, really love someone unconditionally, you don't runaway. Love is just as much of a choice as it is enjoyable."

"Why would you choose me?"

"How much time do you have to hear it all?"

"I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend. Just don't take too long. I'm having a hard time concentrating."

He laughed seductively in her ear and pulled on her earlobe. "Of course, you already know you're intelligent. What I love about your intelligence is how you use it."

"You do? I thought my ego was a problem?"

"You have a right to be proud of yourself. If it wasn't for you, so many families of our victims wouldn't have closure. So many of our war heroes wouldn't have their loved ones to bury properly. Without you, Bones, your interns wouldn't be getting the best education possible. You're leaving a legacy behind you."

"Thank, Booth," she whispered and kissed him gently.

"Oh, I'm not done. I have a lot more to tell you." He gave her a short kiss. "And show you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and Brennan took a break from their love making Saturday night to join Jansen and some other scientists at the bar located in the hotel. Everyone would be leaving the island the next day, so it was farewell party as much as a semi-celebration party for what they had been able to accomplish. They didn't find what they wanted, but their next job was now considered one of global interest in the political world. They were asked by other countries to identify the remains and have them sent to their native countries. In cooperation, the Indonesian government would allow the United States government to prosecute Michael Stires the way they see fit.

"Let's dance, Booth."

Booth shook his head. "Bones, that is not dancing."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Of course, it is. What else would it be?"

"It looks more like…" He started to make some weird motions with his hands. "You know, it looks like…" He was pleading with his eyes for Brennan to understand. "They just haven't taken their clothes off… yet."

"You mean it looks more like sex than dancing," said Brennan. Booth blushed.

Everyone at their table laughed. One of the young female interns spoke up. "You sound like my dad."

Booth groaned and buried his face in one of his hands. The male intern sitting next to him goaded him.

"It's called grinding. I'm sure if you took your lady out there, you could prove you're not that old."

Booth glared at the intern until he moved away.

"Booth, don't scare the kid. Come on." Brennan grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to do this," he claimed.

She whispered in his ear. "I've never done this either, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Like you implied, it looks like sex and we're very good at that."

"Well, when you put it that way…" he kissed her passionately for inspiration. "We can't fail."

After about 10 minutes, they thought they were grinding with the best of them. A contest was announced by the DJ and Booth started to lead Brennan off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"To sit down and watch the contest. I could use another drink so it's good timing."

"But Booth, don't you want to participate?"

His eyebrows rose and his eyes grew big. "You can't be serious."

"It'll be fun."

Several of the young interns were already on the floor. "Hey, I'm sorry I implied you're old. You sure don't dance like you are," said one of the female interns.

Now Booth looked smug. "Let's do this, Bones!"

Dancers were to grind to the music at the same time. The two judges were walking around and eliminating couples by tapping them on the shoulder. Eventually, there were only two couples on the floor.

"I hope this over soon," said Booth. "I'm getting tired."

"In that case, I hope it's over soon, too. I want you to be awake the rest of the night."

Booth moaned and plastered himself to her as they moved their bodies in sync sensually.

At first, they didn't realize that they were the only couple left on the dance floor. They had almost stopped moving as they kissed each other passionately. The DJ chuckled into the microphone. "Well ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!" Booth and Brennan broke their kiss. Booth turned red instantly as he realized where they were. One of the judges asked for their names. Booth was unable to speak leaving Brennan to talk to the judge. "Our winners are from the United States of America. Please give a round of applause to Booth and Bones! In a lower voice he said, "Interesting names. Must be undercover." Booth and Brennan laughed as they walked off the dance floor.

The group enjoyed a celebratory round of drinks in honor of their super star dance team. After enough time passed to be polite, they returned to their honeymoon suite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**~To Be Continued~**


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** I'm humbled by the response this, my very first fanfic story, has received. Thank you for all the positive encouragement you've given me. {{Cyber_Hugs}}

**He Called Me Baby**

**Chapter 44: Epilogue**

**~December 2010~**

Cam walked into Dr. Brennan's office hurriedly while still managing to stay calm. Brennan and Dr. James Jansen looked up from their files to look at her. Jimmy instantly smiled when seeing her. He'd taken a position at the Jeffersonian to finish the government project while also teaching an anthropology course at American University. Originally, Jimmy thought that he'd be able to reunite with his wife, but his worst fears turned out to be true. His wife had been having an affair while he was in Indonesia. The divorce was filed in the U.S. since they had married in his wife's home state. Thanks to his new jobs and friends, he didn't have time to brood. He wasn't even alone on Thanksgiving even though it wasn't a holiday he was used to celebrating. When Cam discovered he didn't have plans, she insisted that he have dinner with Michelle and her. It was a wonderful evening and Jimmy finally got the courage to ask her out on a date, a date that was happening the next night.

"Quick. Turn on the TV." Televisions had been installed in the main offices and conference rooms over the summer. They hung from the walls and were quickly becoming a welcomed convenience for presenting information to groups of people and for web conferencing. Brennan picked up the remote and clicked the channel Cam had given.

Brennan's jaw dropped. Booth and two of the rangers she remembered from Indonesia were being interviewed by a beautiful blond reporter. "Is he…"

The reporter reviewed the current news regarding the stolen remains that the Jeffersonian scientists were identifying. She saw her photo flash on the screen before a photo of Michael Stires appeared on the screen. His trial was to begin next week.

"Next week?" Brennan looked to Cam for confirmation. "Why wasn't I told?" She just shrugged her shoulders and hoped she looked innocent.

The camera returned to the reporter and Booth with rangers Kobylik and Peterson as she signed off.

"Okay. Who would like to go with me to pick up our war heroes?" Cam beamed while revealing her plan to reunite Booth and Brennan.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

That evening they enjoyed an impromptu welcome home party. Kobylik and Peterson fit right in with the quirky group. Sweets was having a good time. In September, he returned to the Hoover as an expert profiler and psychologist and last month he decided to start dating again. On his arm was a young attractive lady he'd met at a convention. Cam was so happy that her family was back together that she even invited Perotta to join them. She had proven to be a valuable asset to the Jeffersonian/FBI team.

Angela leaned over to whisper in Brennan's ear. "I think Perotta will be busy while our new soldiers are in town." Brennan took time to watch them flirt with her and smiled back at Angela. _"Good for them."_ She had who she wanted.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan from behind and whispered into her ear. "Why don't we move our party elsewhere?" She leaned back to kiss him. She meant for it to be quick, but they had been without each other for far too long.

"Hey, G-Man! Take her home before you get arrested," yelled Hodgins.

Brennan laughed at the blush that appeared on Booth's face. "I'm letting the guys stay at my place during the trial," Booth said to her.

"I guess you'll need to find a place to stay," teased Brennan. He charmed her with his crooked smile. "I think I could be persuaded to help you with that."

He chuckled. "I hope so, Baby, because I have plans for you that will last all night."

They happily made their way to the door without a care to how early they were leaving.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**~Christmas Eve~**

The morning light was beginning to shine through the blinds as Brennan was stirring back into wakefulness. Something didn't feel quite right. Opening her eyes, she realized she was alone. She got up and slipped on her robe. As she was tying the silky robe closed, Booth walked in with a tray filled with breakfast foods for two.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed so early?" asked Booth. She smiled when she realized why he wasn't in bed. She hardly noticed as he put the tray down next to the bed. She was already hungry for something else as she looked him over. She smirked at the holiday boxer shorts he was wearing. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You," he kissed her quickly on the lips, "didn't answer my question."

Brennan lazily traced random patterns on his chest with her fingers. "I was looking for you." She looked up at him lustfully.

Booth moaned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He slid his hands down to cup her bottom. "Which would you like first: a holiday breakfast in bed or a holiday dessert in bed?" He wiggled his brows at her and she laughed.

"I'd like my dessert, first."

"Mmm. I was hoping you would say that." He pulled the tie on her robe and let it slide to the floor to reveal all her creamy white skin to him.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

An hour later, they sat back against the headboard of Brennan's bed and ate their bagels, cheese, and fruit.

"Parker called earlier. That's what woke me up," explained Booth. Brennan was surprised. She usually was an early riser and normally would have heard a phone chirping or buzzing. Knowing what she was thinking, Booth grinned. "I think I tired you out last night."

She laughed. "Best way to lose sleep."

He leaned over and placed a peck on her lips. "Parker is expecting me at around noon. Would you like to come with me to get Parker or do you have other plans for when I'm gone?"

"What would you like? I don't want to intrude on your father/son time."

Booth put down his bagel to cradle her face in his hands and then looked into her eyes. "_You_ are _not_ intruding. We love you. These past few days with you have been the best gift I'll receive this year. I love that you want me to spend time with Parker. And I love how much Parker wants to spend time with you, too. The two of you are my favorite people in this world. So, if you're up to dealing with two Booth men, we want you." He charmed her with his crooked smile.

"There's no where else I'd rather be, today." She ran her hand through his hair and then leaned forward for a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby. I will always love you."

**~The End~**

Coming Soon

The Sequel: He Called Me Doc

If you have me on _author alert_, you'll get an email when the first chapter is posted.


End file.
